


News from the Mass Effect Universe

by Rafael



Series: Mass Effect: After Earth Chronicles [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 42,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the wake of the Battle of Korlus, the Council explodes in a flurry of backroom deals but some details manage to reach the public at large.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. ANN-At the Movies

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

December 27, 2195

2196: The Year of the Historical Vid

By Joan Calder

MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN - 2196 will be the "Year of the Historical Vid," claims vid critic Roger Eberron of Milgrom Morning News. A dozen vids based on historical events will be released next year as studios across the galaxy rush to cash in on the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Earth.

The year kicks off with the action/drama vid "based on true events", Archangel: Omega Nights staring Anton Vilius as the mysterious vigilante that shook up the Omega underworld and managed to unify the station's worst merc bands against him. Michael Betchel of Miraflor Studios, confident of the new franchise, personally signed the Turian action star to a multi-vid contract for an as of yet unspecified amount. At least two other movies Archangel: Illum Dawn and Archangel: Citadel Days were filmed concurrently with Omega Nights to be released in 2197 and 2198 with more on the way.

New Krogan documentaries are also on the pipeline. After the success of Wrex?, Sheppard! a documentary about the relationship between Urdnot Wrex and Admiral Shepard, Set the Record Straight productions plans to release Shamans & Battlemasters!, the story of the greatest leaders in Krogan history. In a press release Urdnot Talmok said, "We hope to revive interest in Krogan history and clarify a lot of misconceptions about our people while presenting an entertaining and accurate portrayal." Set the Record Straight gained a reputation for well researched documentaries that do not flinch when it comes to the visceral truth.

The Human/Turian partners at Nova Star Productions hope to hit it big with back to back docudramas: Sapphire and Die for the Cause: Miracle at Palaven. The first recounts the heart wrenching tale of a former colonial militiaman caught with his family on Earth during the Reaper Invasion. Separated from his Asari wife, Ricardo Alvieri fights through the streets and tropical forest of the Caribbean island of Puerto Rico while protecting his newborn baby. Miracle portrays the heroic sacrifice of a group of young Turians as they see their community torn apart by the Reapers and the sacrifices they make to stop them. Twenty percent of the profits will go to charities for Alliance and Turian war widows and orphans.

In other news, the Quarian New Wave continues with three new films: the surrealist-existentialist Preserver Awakening, the organic-synthetic comedy Those Two Geth, and the coming-of-age drama Merchant Fleet. Critics hailed this explosion of new quarrian cinema as,"Breathing a new air of artistic expression and realism to modern holographic entertainment." Vigor vas Rannock, director of Preserver Awakening, won several Academy of Holographic Arts' awards for We Will Be Free and Synchronicity.

The producers of the Blasto series hope to hop on the proverbial bandwagon with Blasto 8: Collect This! This time Blasto faces down a slaver ring run by Collectors in the Terminus systems. The Hanar Anti-Defamation abandoned plans to boycott the movie. A spokejelly for the league said, "This one realizes the futility of past protests and will endeavor to bring consciousness to the public by other means."

The last entry on the list comes from former ANN anchor Diane Allers, Battlespace: The Real Story. Built as the story of a war correspondent during the Reaper invasion it is seen by many as a bid to restart her scandal riddled career. The scandals include, but are not limited to; buying illegal biotic breast/buttocks enhancement packages, transmitting nude images of herself in various explicit positions (and with several expensive erotic toys of Asari make) on Alliance classified channels and criticizing former ANN anchor Emily Wong reporting on the Reaper Invasion (during which she lost her life). Her reputation suffered further after two tell all books by former spouses; My Time in Allers by Marco Blond and Media Viper by Samantha Traynor. Suffice it to say that expectations are low, to say the least.

Joan Calder is a correspondent for ANN Entertainment Division.


	2. ANN: Timeline

**_ANN_** : Timeline with Richard Garrett

 _ANN_ Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

 **Richard Garrett** \- This is Sunday, January 3rd 2196 and welcome to the first program of the year. With us in the studio we have Lydia Mugabe from the University of Cambridge, UK, professor of military history and regular contributor to _Forward_ , the Alliance premier military publication. From Helsinki we have with us Jakob Johansen, author of _Colonial Commerce_ , and from _ANN_ ’s news desk on the Citadel, Amita Quita. Welcome all to the program. Let’s start with you Lydia. What do you make of the increasing militarization of the human colonies in the Skillian Verge?

 **Lydia** **Mugabe** \- This is not an unexpected trend. Even before the Reaper Invasion the colonies have suffered from multiple attacks by pirates, merc bands, slavers and Collectors. Simply put the Alliance expanded farther than it could project power and the colonist suffered the consequences. Only those colonies that developed extensive organic defenses, such as Feros and Eden Prime have weathered these assaults well, if not without significant losses.

 **Richard Garrett** \- So Lydia, you agree with critics that current Alliance strategy is a failure?

 **Lydia** **Mugabe** \- The current doctrine works _is_ adequate when dealing with conventional forces like the Turians at Shanxi, but against irregular units who use hit and run attacks, it is useless. If the Alliance is not willing to commit to stronger patrols like the Turians, then it will have to rely on strong planetary militias like the other races, such as the Asari and the Turians.

 **Richard Garrett** \- But the Alliance is in no position to protect every single colony, not after the destruction of so many ships at the hands of the Reapers?

 **Lydia** **Mugabe** \- Either we empower the colonies or we give them up.

 **Richard Garrett** \- Jakob, can we, humanity I mean, give up colonizing space, at least for the time being?

 **Jakob Johansen** \- Absolutely not! Earth is more dependent on extra solar resources than ever. The war devastated the planet’s infrastructure. Without critical shipments of grain from Benning, Earth’s recovery would stall if not collapse. We need the colonies.

 **Richard Garrett** \- Earth needs the colonies, but Amita, with a galaxy wide trade picking up; do the colonies need Earth and the Alliance?

 **Amita Quita** \- Only if they want to trade with the rest of the galaxy. With the Asari still embroiled in their civil war and the Salarian still dealing with the aftermath of the post-war coup, power shifted to Human and Turian representatives. It was Commander Shepard, now Admiral Shepard, who united the galaxy against the Reapers and he still a Spectre which gives him significant clout with the Citadel races.

 **Richard Garrett** \- Yet the Council has a poor record when it comes to protecting Human interest, it could not even defend itself against Sovereign.

 **Amita Quita** \- The Human and Turian councilor tend to speak as one these days. We need each other, at least for the foreseeable future.

 **Lydia** **Mugabe** \- Not surprising considering that Turian and Human fleets form the backbone of the Citadel forces.

 **Richard Garrett** \- What about concerns that militarization of the colonies also means the privatization of military power?

 **Jakob Johansen-** Private capital financed human expansion, without it humanity would not have expanded as quickly as it did.

 **Lydia** **Mugabe-** True, but we seen what private armies will do if motivated only by profit or worse ideology. Just look at Cerberus.

 **Jakob Johansen-** We can not judge all corporations by Cerberus standards. Besides as you said, Lydia, if the Alliance can not protect the colonies then investors will look to other ways to protect their investment.

 **Lydia** **Mugabe** \- But without proper oversight we would end up with more criminals like the **Blue Suns** or **Eclipse**. We can not afford more criminals in the Verge.

 **Richard Garrett-** So what is the solution?

 **Amita Quita-** Many in the Alliance Parliament are proposing expanding the Colonial Affairs Office to include a department of colonial security. Colonial Affairs has had great success in creating public-private partnerships for colonial settlement.

 **Lydia** **Mugabe-** I doubt it will work without a serious investment in time and resources from the Alliance military.

 **Richard Garrett** \- Well on that optimistic note we close today’s program. If you want to know more about the topics discussed today or contact any of our guests, go to our extranet page under ANN-Timeline. Thank you for watching and we will see you next week.


	3. ANN Defense Report-New Frigates for the Fleet

ANN News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

February 8, 2196

New Frigates for the Alliance

By Amita Quita

PRESIDIUM, CITADEL- Tyr Shipyard LTD announced the completion of the first of a new class of Alliance frigate, the SSV Kursk. Based on the layout of the SSV Normandy SR-2, the Kursk represents the cutting edge of ship technology in Citadel space. She is the first of fifteen new frigates ordered to fulfill a requirement for a long range scouting vessel to patrol the outer human colonies and provide support to Alliance Special Forces. Although the specifics of the frigates systems are still classified, sources claim it will share many of the same capabilities as the SR-2.

Our resident military expert Admiral (ret.) Boris Mikhailovich explains that, "While expensive, the SR series has proven itself in countless engagements."

At least one in every five ships will also have advanced command and control systems installed.

The ships will be built in three tranches with Kursk, Sevastopol, Tobruk, Kasserine and El-Alamein forming the first tranche. The other tranches are scheduled for the next two years:

\- Second Tranche: Lepanto, Malta, Bannockburn, Crécy, Tours expected in 2197

\- Third Tranche: San Carlos, Dien Bien Phu, Mitla, Inchon and Asal Uthar expected in 2198

The Alliance has also put an order for new dreadnoughts with the SSV Krakatau to be finished no later than 2196.


	4. ANN- Bekenstein Rebirth

ANN Headlines Now

February 9, 2196

Bekenstein Rises Again

By Iris Dunnigan

MILGROM, BEKENSTEIN- Some are calling Bekenstein, the "Phoenix Colony" after its meteoric rise from the ashes of the Reaper Invasion. Unlike other key galactic trading centers such as Illium, enemy forces did not occupy the planet proper, choosing instead to bomb it from orbit. This sped up the liberation process and allowed for an early building boom.

Companies such as Ekloss Combine, Devlon Industries and Wise AgriCorp have set up headquarters in Milgrom, taking advantage of favorable tax rates; cheap labor and the protective umbrella of the Alliance Fleet station in the system (see Alliance 9th Fleet).

A mix of Asari, Batarians, Humans and Turians have flocked to the colony in hopes of finding work in colonial reconstruction. As a result violent crime is on the rise although the governor, Margaret Shay, has dismissed these reports as, "The teething pains of a colony poised to become the new multicultural nexus of galactic commerce."


	5. Gaming with Grick

Gaming Galaxy with Grick

Serpent Nebula, Widow System, the Citadel, Zakera Ward, February 8, 2196

Grick: Hello and welcome to Gaming Galaxy the largest extranet gaming show in the galaxy, coming straight from Zakera Ward. And let me tell you this is way cooler than manning a game shop. I mean, you can only sweep the floor or stack OSDs so many times a day. But enough of that lets get the show started. With us today we have Ben Sterling, game critic for the extranet gaming mag, _The_ _Eludist_. Welcome to the program.

Ben: Glad to be here.

Grick: You heard the news about _Galaxy of Fantasy_ reached twelve billion subscribers last month, breaking its pre-war record while _N7: Code of Honor **: Shadow Ops**_ failed to reach one billion last year. What do you make of this?

Ben: First of all, I don’t know what _Elegant Artists_ were thinking about when they decided to take on the granddaddy of extranet games with a glorified multiplayer campaign.

Grick: But multiplayer sells.

Ben: When done well, yes. But the _N7_ series was good when it concentrated on the single player game. It had a solid, if at times formulaic story but great characters and good action sequences. Although the vehicles sections always left something to be desired.

Grick: Yeah I got some mail from Alliance marines saying that the Mako wasn’t meant to be driven up the side of a sheer cliff. It also helps GoF that Passive Sight has aggressively marketed to Krogans and Quarians.

Ben: And unlike Elegant Artists they have done it well. Three new expansions: _City of the Ancients_ , _Blood Arena_ and _Metal Storm_ were made with Krogans and Quarians in mind. They took their approach to Turian mythology and rolled with it. Rannock and Tuchanka are the two biggest gaming markets right now. You have millions with access to improved extranet bandwidth now that the military has switched a lot of their communications to quantum entanglement. Cheaper is better.

Grick: But BA and MS stirred a storm of controversy about exploiting negative cultural stereotypes about Geth, Krogans and Quarians.

Ben: It stirred short lived controversy from idiots who didn’t play the game, just like _Grand Terminus Alliance_ did back in the day. Once people got to play the game they saw it was just another tempest in a teapot. Besides these are not the Hannar we are talking about. The execs at _Passive Sight_ know better than to mess with them, less they send a couple of Drell to “clean up” their offices.

Grick: I wouldn’t want that either. But we haven’t talk about the, what do humans call it, the “pachyderm-

Ben: Elephant in the room and it stinks like a giant pile of poop in the middle of the carpet.

Grick: The _N7_ storyline?

Ben: Exactly. To be honest I didn’t mind it myself, mostly because I came to the game with low expectations. I mean, you know how I am about remakes and sequels.

Grick: I do.

Ben: Well, the thing is that it upset a lot of their hardcore fans, the ones that didn’t download the game from a pirate site out in the Terminus systems. The last fifteen minutes of the game is not the place for you to go off the rails, story wise.

Grick: How about the tons of free multiplayer maps and the promised of a “revised” ending?

Ben: I am of two minds, Grick. On one hand, if _Elegant Artists_ believes this is the story they wanted to tell, then they should say so and stick with it. On the other hand if they screwed up, they should admit it and apply Occam’s razor to the thing and be done with it. No need to remake the remake. The free maps are just a cheap PR move to keep the multiplayer side going and the fans happy. I don’t do multiplayer either. A game should stand on its single player mode unless like _GoF_ it was meant to be multiplayer from the get go.

Grick: Which _N7_ was not?

Ben: No. It was a good shooter with a decent story and interesting third person mechanics not a massive extranet monstrosity for everyone and their Asari grandmother to play with.

Grick: Well our time is up, thank you for stopping by Ben.

Ben: Thank you for having me.

Grick: Next week we will talk about the new features of _GoF: Metal Storm_ and a slew of vid tie-ins starting with [_Archangel: Omega Nights_](http://ralfast.wordpress.com/2012/08/05/mass-effectafter-earth-chronicles-ann-news-bulletin-movies/). Until then, see you around the Wards!


	6. ANN News: Finance and Stock Report

From the _Alliance News Network_ Finance Desk

March 15, 2196

**A Wild Day on the Galactic Market**

by Arlina Andriametti

 _ANN_ NEWS CENTER, THE CITADEL- Galactic stock market indexes rose across Citadel space after the Quarian Merchant Fleet (Market Index-QMF) reported a 22% rise in profits in the last quarter followed by a joint announcement with Trans-Luna Constructions to build a new class of modular transports based on the popular[ _Kowloon_](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Kowloon_Class) class of human starships. Barla Von, a top Volus financial expert described the new partnership as, "The Deal of the Century. Parts and equipment for the new ships will be built across Citadel space in Alliance, Human, Volus and Quarian shipyards. It should restore a significant portion of the tonnage lost in the Reaper War."

But stocks plunged after news of a brazen attack on the home of Steiner-Satori on the outskirts of Milgrom. The colonial authorities have not released any casualty figures but the family of ExSolar Shipping president, Pratchett Peters, confirmed that he died in the brutal assault. _Milgrom Daily News_ reports that other important figures of galactic commerce were in attendance at the time of the attack, but can not confirm the identity of the attendees at this moment.

Our thoughts and prayers go to the Steiner-Satori family as well as the families of her guest.


	7. FORWARD!: Citadel Space MIlitary Forces Review

FORWARD! : Issue 3/96

 

The Alliance Premiere Military Publication  
"A Review of the Citadel's Military Forces: 2196"

April 2, 2196

by Lydia Mugabe

The reconstruction of the Citadel races military forces continues. While the galaxy returns to economic stability the Citadel's forces remain dangerously over stretched and in danger of stagnation, both numerically as well as technologically. Simply put, the cost of maintaining the current level of military spending strains the ability of each race economic models at a time of increasing instability along the edges of Citadel Space. With these factors in mind, we look at the current status of the different military forces across Citadel space:

Asari: The Asari military, once thought to be the most advance force in the galaxy, is still in disarray after the events of the Reaper Invasion. Asari commando units are embroiled in a low intensity civil war across Asari space, as the surviving Matriarchs duel for control of the remnants of the Asari Republics. The Asari fleet retreated en mass to the Citadel under the leadership of Matriarch Arthemesia who said in a recent interview, "I will not turn my guns on my sisters." The fleet, made up of "prestige" warships with the most advance war fighting technology in the galaxy, (pre-Reaper invasion) were designed to intimate any would be assailant rather than to engage in extended military campaigns. Without the Asari economy backing the fleet, no new ships have been constructed and those that survived the war depend on Alliance and Turian shipyards for maintenance in exchange for local support and technology exchanges. The Asari only lost about 20% of their total fleet strength in the war. The fleet commanders wisely chose to avoid direct combat with the bulk of the enemy forces. Now the form the core of the Citadel Defense Force.

Elcor: The decimation of Dekuuna by Reaper forces destroyed the bulk of the Elcor military. Most survivors are now part of the "Elcor Diaspora." Surviving family groups are spread throughout Council Space. However they have embraced a militaristic culture and transformed into staunch defenders of their new homes. Elcor volunteers form up into heavy support units as part of planetary militias, bringing a welcome upgrade in firepower against pirates, slavers and terrorists. They have earned the respect and adoration of many a colonist in this new role.

Geth/Quarians: The Geth/Quarian alliance changed both races. Geth units provide the bulk of the defenses for Geth/Quarian worlds as well as powerful escorts for the Merchant Fleet. Extensive defense networks anchored on powerful battlestations and backed by the combine firepower of ground installations and Geth/Quarian warships ring Quarian worlds. Of all the Citadel races, the Geth are the only ones to come back to full strength. They suffered about 20% losses to the Quarians and the Reapers) while the Quarians lost about 40% of their original strength (about 30% to the Geth/Reapers and additional 10% used as materials to construct dwellings on Rannoch. Thanks to massive Turian/Volus investments (at a 20/80 ratio) the transformation from the Migrant Fleet to the Merchant Fleet is complete. Even the smallest vessel is heavily armed with multiple layers of redundancy in all systems and enhanced cargo/weapons capacity. In turn, the Merchant Fleet boosted post-war rebuilding and economic activity by at a least 33% in the last decade. Millions of Turians owe their lives to the tons of medicines and foodstuffs delivered by the Merchant Fleet plus the evacuation of imperiled colonies freed Turian forces to take the offensive against the Reapers.

Hanar: The bulk of the Illuminated Primacy defenses are automated (with heavy AI/VI support) backed by elite Drell operatives. Like the Salarians, the Hanar prefer covert operations with maximum plausible deniability. The Reapers annihilated the tiny Hanar fleet. Post-war the Hanar shifted to building battle stations around key colonies backed by a rapid reaction flotillas. So far the Hanar have refused to cooperate or integrate their forces with other Citadel races.

Humanity: With the reconstruction of Earth and the core colonies keeping apace, more resources have been devoted to rebuilding the Alliance Military. Construction continues on new classes of ships as retrofitting of older vessels. With the abrogation of the Treaty of Farixen, the Alliance is free to build as many Dreadnaughts as it can. The fleet suffered a 33% percent loss to the Reapers, partly because the Alliance chose to engage in hit and run tactics against Reaper forces rather than trying to hold on to any one position. While some hard line Parliamentarians dream of a "7,000 ship Navy" the current socioeconomic realities of the Alliance means that won't happen any time soon.

Krogans: After the war, the Krogan became the Citadel's heavy hitters. While the Krogan Army continues the slow transformation from war bands to an organized military force, new elite Krogan companies made a significant difference in the war, especially in the liberation of occupied areas in Palaven (see Miracle at Palaven). Each company packs the firepower of a Alliance Marine Battalion. The Krogan have shown a deadly combination of innovation, fierceness and discipline in multiple theaters of war. Due to the complexities of post-war politics, Krogan forces are rarely called up to fight, but a Turian Commander described them as "Being like gun. You just point and watch the enemy die," to wit a Krogan company commander responded, "Heh, heh, heh!"

Salarians: The Reaper Invasion ended before enemy forces penetrated the borders of the Salarian Union. Lack of pressure on Salarian forces freed them to take the offensive against Reaper supply lines, conducting long range strikes against Reaper transports and harvesters thus slowing down their advance. After the war the Salarians chose to isolate themselves to a degree from galactic affairs. Many commentators suspect this is an after effect of the "Quiet Coup" where junior Dalatrasses supported by the male military establishment sidelined the pre-war leadership to support the other races in the war. How did greater galactic cooperation translate to isolation from galactic affairs is unknown but do to these factors the Salarians retain about 78% of the pre-war forces structure.

Turians: The Turians where the only race (aside from the Krogan, but Reaper forces did not land in strength on Tuchanka) to hold their own against Reapers and the only one to be liberated without the use of the Crucible. They managed to prevent the fall of Palaven but at a tremendous loss in ships and ground forces. The Turian fleet suffered a 67% loss rate during the war (over 6,000 warships of all types) . This has had the surprising effect of bringing the Hierarchy, the Alliance and Geth/Quarians closer together. They now taken the lead in galactic affairs, along side humanity. New construction has failed to meet delivery quotas. Turians shipyards managed to restore 11% of the pre-war tonnage. The Turians have compensated by mounting joint operations with other races and sharing critical intel/resources. It is unknown if or when the Turians will return to full strength. Some analyst suggest that won't happen in the foreseeable future.


	8. ANN News: Alliance Military Reforms Rank Structure

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

April 5, 2196

Alliance Military Reforms Rank Structure

By Amita Quita

The Systems Alliance Navy Defense Council approved the change in rank structure after a recent report concluded that the old system, which merged land base and naval traditions into a single rank structure, caused significant confusion among allied military forces in joint operations during the war. It is part of the sweeping reforms established under the Planetary Defense Authorization Act of 2194, which authorized the expansion of the Systems Alliance military from 2% of available manpower to 5%. Proponents of the new rank system site among other benefits the integration of existing national and regional militaries into a planet wide defense structure as well as accommodation of the growing number of colonial militias garrisoning human colonies in the Traverse. The act includes the opening of new service academies and training depots across the globe to accommodate the influx of recruits. Due to Earth’s economic post-war collapse and the role the Alliance military played in maintaining law and order post occupation, it became the single largest employer in human controlled space.

Graduates of the N7 program can opt to have their ranks grandfather in or switch to the new structure until 2200.

The new Alliance Marine Rank Structure reinstates many ranks (but not all) found in pre-spaceflight land forces:

Alliance Marine Enlisted Ranks and NCOs:

 

  * **Private** : Rank given to recruits when entering basic training.
  * **Privater 1st Class** : Rank achieved when graduating from basic training.
  * **Specialist** : Rank achieved when entering a specialist school of their choice. Often a title is appended to the rank to mark their specialization such as Comm Specialist, Heavy Weapons Specialist, or Drone Specialist. Specialist form the base of most marine fire teams (4 marines per section ) within a marine platoon (between 20-40 marines), operating heavy weapons, platoon communications or drone support.
  * **Specialist 1st Class** : Senior Specialist in charge of a marine fire team.
  * **Corporal** : Junior **N** on- **C** ommissioned **O** fficer (NCO).
  * **Sergeant** : NCO in charge of a marine squad (6-12 marines) which may include one or more fire teams.
  * **Gunnery Sergeant/Tech Sergeant** : Senior NCO in charge of coordinating the specialist fire teams within a platoon. Gunnery Sergeants deal with heavy weapons and artillery (mortars, grenade launchers and rocket launchers) while Tech Sergeants supervise communications and drone/mech support.
  * **Sergeant 1st Class** : The platoon’s senior sergeant and executive officer.



 

Alliance Officer Ranks:

 

  * **2nd Lieutenant** : Junior Officer and recent graduate of an Alliance Officer Candidate Course. Marine 2nd Lieutenants command platoons (between 20-40 marines).
  * **1st Lieutenant** : Serve as executive officers in a marine company (80-200 marines and up to 32 ground vehicles). A company includes a mixture of infantry, mechanized and reconnaissance platoons or be a specialist company of artillery (called a battery) , engineers (specialist in construction and demolitions), logistics or command (a HQ company within a larger formation such as a battalion).
  * **Captain** : Commanding officers in charge of a company of marines. Can also serve as an executive officer at the battalion level.
  * **Major** : Commanding officer of a battalion, which is the smallest all arms formation in the Systems Alliance Marines. A battalion may range from 4-8 companies and may have organic air support in the form of Kodiak Drop Shuttles and Mantis Gunships. These are maintained and operated by naval personnel who work closely with their Marine counterparts and has earned them the name, “Dirt Navy” or “Mud Surfers”.
  * **Lieutenant Colonel** : Commanding officer of a marine regiment. Pre-war regiments were administrative units that handled logistics, base command and other “rear area” duties. However, the need for greater operational flexibility has brought back the “regimental combat team” concept. RCTs are made up of at least two battalions and have assigned to them a wing of gunships/shuttles for support.
  * **Colonel** : The most senior field officer rank. Colonels command marine Brigade Combat Teams made up of between 2-3 regiments. BCTs are the largest combat units fielded by the Alliance Marines and often carried into battle on carriers. They serve as the point of the spear in retaking human colonies from enemy occupation as well as garrisoning key installations both in space as well as planet side.



All System Alliance Flag/General officers retain their naval ranks and command both naval task forces and other larger theater command units. Tomorrow we will look at how the reforms have impacted the System Alliance Navy.


	9. ANN News: Alliance Rank Structure Reforms Continue

  
_ANN_ News Desk

April 6, 2196

Alliance Military Reforms Rank Structure

By Amita Quita

**PRESIDIUM, CITADEL** \- The shakeup in the Alliance Military ranks system continues. The Alliance Navy has also revised its rank system to fit the growth in recruitment. However, as befitting the senior service, all flag/general ranks will follow the "naval" system, even those officers assigned to command Alliance Marine units at the division or higher levels. Fears of inter-service rivalries have no materialized, although naval personnel often refer to their marine counterparts by such unflattering terms as, "rock apes", "mud movers", and "dirt eaters" while the marines have answered with terms like, "nebula brains", "arm chair warriors", "console drivers" and the ever popular acronym, "REMF" which due to _ANN_ 's editorial rules can not be re-printed here in full:

**Alliance Navy Rates Ranks** :

  * **Crewman-Recruit** : Junior enlisted naval rating. This is the rank achieved on recruitment. Unlike their marine counterparts, initial training is six months long and includes basic weapons training/close quarter combat, cross training in the areas of basic first aid, fire fighting and basic ship maintenance as well as the area of specialization assigned to when entering the navy.
  * **Crewman-Apprentice** : Rank achieved at the end of Basic Training/Specialist school. Training continues at the post under the direction of sections chiefs (senior NCOs) with an emphasis on hands on experience.
  * **Able Crewman** : A fully trained crewman in the area of their choice. Often referred to by their specialization such as Comm Specialist, Fireman, Gunner or Corpsman. They form the nucleus of a ship's section/department such as engineering, gunnery, med-bay or cyber warfare/sensors.



**Alliance Navy Non-Commissioned Officer Ranks** :

  * **Petty Office** r: Junior NCO in charge of a department shift.
  * **Petty Officer 1st Class:** Often put in charge of on post training and drills.
  * **Chief Petty Office** r: Executive Officer or Senior NCO in a department/section of a ship.
  * **Master Chief Petty Officer** : The senior NCO aboard any ship or space station. Often reports to the Captain or commanding officer of the ship or space station.



**Alliance Navy Commissioned Officer Ranks** :

  * **Ensign** : Rank given to recruits going through officer candidate school. Since most officer candidates do not come through the ranks, OCS can be as long as eighteen months from recruitment to graduation, not counting dedicated naval academies across the globe such as Annapolis, Portsmouth or St. Petersburg among others.
  * **Sub-Lieutenant** : Rank achieved upon graduation from OCS. Upon graduation they become executive officers of a ship's department or section under the direction of a "full" lieutenant.
  * **Lieutenant/Flight Lieutenant** : Commanding officer of a ship's section or department. Flight lieutenants are graduates from Flight School (pre-war school was based at Acturus Station, dozens of flights schools have proliferated across human space to accommodate the influx of recruits) and serve as helmsmen, fighter/gunship pilots and shuttle pilots. Fighter pilots tend to refer to helmsmen and shuttle pilots as "bus drivers" and gunship pilots as "mud movers". They in turn call fighter pilots "vapor trails" or "chunky salsa" in reference to what happens when a fighter craft is destroyed by a GARDIAN laser battery. Lieutenants can also serve as Navigators/Executive Officers in frigates, corvettes or command military transports.
  * **Lieutenant Commander** : Usually serve as Navigators/Executive Officers of larger ships (often cruisers) or command frigates.
  * **Commander** : Usually command frigates or serve as executive officers on carriers and dreadnaughts.
  * **Captain** : Captains command individual vessels from frigate to dreadnaughts. Even if the individual vessel is the flagship of a task force or fleet under the command of a "flag" officer, the ship itself is still under the command of the captain. Naval tradition also holds that the commander of any vessel will be refereed to as "captain" regardless of actual rank, and be accorded the privileges and the responsibilities of the position. The marine equivalent is the rank of Colonel.



**Alliance Military Flag/General Ranks** : All officers, regardless of whether they came up through the marine or naval rank system switch to the naval rank system when reaching the "flag" or general rank status. The Alliance top brass has fought to keep the system intact even if it causes confusion among allied military forces citing tradition and unity of command. Critics within the military (and supporters of the Alliance Marines outside the system) counter that this is a way to remind the marines of their status as the "junior" service.

  * **Rear Admiral** : The junior flag officer often in charge of reconnaissance flotillas (made up of frigate wolf packs made up of between 3-6 frigates), or command rear area depots, space stations and training facilities.
  * **Vice Admiral** : Officers in charge of cruiser squadrons or marine divisions (such as the 103rd Marine Division) or Naval Offices such as the Alliance Office of Naval Intelligence (AONI), Alliance Office for Research and Development (OR&D), or logistics for key sectors/fleets.
  * **Admiral** : Officers in charge of entire fleets, such as the Fifth Fleet (Acturus Station).
  * **Fleet Admiral (of the Alliance)** : The top officer in the Alliance reporting directly to the Alliance Prime Minister and/or the Alliance Defense Council.




	10. ANN News: ELO Hits the Citadel

_ANN_ Entertainment News

April 15, 2196

**ELO Hits the Citadel**

by Lourdes Chadacón

TAYSERI WARD, CITADEL- Ten thousand fans of the hanar stand up comedian who goes by his soul name "Enjoys the Laughter of Others" packed the Dilinaga Concert Hall. The hanar comedian from the colony of _Rough Tide_ , and known to its fans as ELO, has shaken the Citadel entertainment scene with a mix of topical comedy turning every cliche about hanar culture on its head with a combination of topical humor, acerbic language and incisive pop cultural observations that fit all members of its multi-species audience. In the words of one Asari poetess, "ELO's mastery of satirical language would make Sophita T'Lene (a famous writer of comedic/erotic poetry ca. 575 BCE) both peel with laughter and turn ten shades of blue."

However, ELO's public irreverence and the use of its soul name as its face name has cause a lot of consternation among the hanar community living in the Citadel as well as multiple protest from the Hanar Illuminated Primacy and the Hanar Anti-Defamation League. One hanar diplomat, who chose to speak to ANN off the record said, "We do not speak of _it_." The Hanar Anti-Defamation League elcor representative hired to answer all ELO related questions was fired moments after his first interview:

> <Video of Interview>
> 
> "Respectfully, the hanar are deeply offended by the manner in which the artists in question has misrepresented their society and customs."
> 
> <The elcor receives a message on its omni-tool>
> 
> "Joyfully, I have secured balcony seats for ELO's next show."

Rumors about death threats from enrage harar abound but C-Sec e-crimes officer Lattia A'uril announced that, "We analyzed several zetabytes of messages directed at the artist's public addresses but the language was so polite that none of them rose above the level of sincere disgust."

ELO's "Earth: To Dry To Be Called Water" tour starts on May 2nd. All tickets to the Mars, Luna and Earth shows have already sold out.


	11. ANN News- Terminus Systems Gripped by Chaos

ANN Headlines Now

April 19, 2196

Terminus Gripped by Chaos

By Iris Dunnigan

MILGROM, BEKENSTEIN- Majors spasms of violence have hit multiple worlds in the Terminus systems. While criminal activity is rampant in this sector of the galaxy, it has not seen this surge in conflict in years:

 

Terceo: Aid workers found the bodies of over three hundred batarias in a shallow pit at the edge of a refugee camp. Reports from survivors indicate that batarian death squads rounded up "traitors", force them to dig the pit and executed them. Many of the bodies had placards around their necks with the words, "We shall rise from Dark Spaces" written on them. The workers found fifty seven children and teens among the dead.

Chav: The world's third largest city, Jarvis, entered its eight day of rioting as gangs of human youths attacked alien owned business with home made incendiaries. The latest round of violence was triggered by the ritual murder and decapitation of a human couple over a week ago. Extranet messages from rioters blame the police for the lack of protection of humans in the colony. Graffiti sporting the logo, "Neo-Terra" appeared in many stores looted by the rioters. The colonial authority have sent militia reinforcements backed by Elcor heavy units into the city to stem the violence. Alliance investigators denied any connection between the riots and the terrorist group Neo-Terra. Neo-Terra took responsibility for a series of murders of alien nationals on Earth during the last ten years.

Vortun: Galactic markets reacted to the news of the murder of Tillian Kol, head of the Vortun Platinum Trading Ltd. with a run on platinum. Tillain Kol was found shot to death in his mansion on the Valley-High suburbs of Vortun's capital. Local police spokesperson Amanda Balin said, "We will not comment on an ongoing investigation. It is up to the Colonial Prosecutor to decide which details will be released to the public."

Korlus: Fighting rages across the planet as factions from the defunct Blue Suns mercenary company vie for control of key sectors in the southern hemisphere. The fighting started eighteen months ago when a batarian lead faction claimed control of former Blue Suns territory. Turian and human factions repelled the initial assault but banded with the invaders against a wave of tank bred krogan who attacked their combined flank. The truce ended when the turian and human leaders joined the krogan against the invading batarians.

 

Diplomatic sources on the Citadel fear that these inter-species conflicts will spill over into Citadel worlds with mix populations of locals and war refugees. They also fear further disruptions to Citadel space markets if the flow of raw materials suffer further disruptions. Many Citadel worlds are still rebuilding from the carnage of the Reaper Invasion of 2186.


	12. ANN News Desk-Disaster on Wrill

ANN News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

April 22, 2196

Disaster on Wrill

By Amita Quita

PRESIDIUM, CITADEL-Representatives from the Krogan Confederacy are demanding swift action from the Citadel Council in the wake of a nuclear attack on the settlement of Gita in the planet Wrill. Seismic and orbital sensors recorded an explosion in excess of fifty kilotons (50kt) at ground level. The explosion occurred during a meeting between ambassadors from the Confederacy and leaders of local Krogan clans. The meeting was part of larger diplomatic effort by the Confederacy to bring more krogans into its sphere of influence under a political agreement struck with the Council that recognizes the Confederacy as the representative of the krogan in galactic affairs in exchange for a tight population control scheme.

Early casualty estimates put the dead at over fifteen thousand krogan and vorcha living within the Gita's city limit. In addition to the death of civilians and krogan leaders a Council observer, Dialo Amin also perished in the attack. The death of Amin shook not only the Citadel diplomatic core, but also brought an angry response from Tarkugan Clan Chief Turtman:

"Dalio Amin was a friend of Clan Tarkugan and a member of my krantt. I will personally send to the Void whoever is behind this. I swear it by clan and krantt!"

 

Dialo Amin earned a Star of Terra, as well as Clan Tarkugan's loyalty, by his dogged defense of a Tarkugan's troop transport en route to Terra Nova. Amin downed three Oculi before ramming a fourth that made a run at the transport. Amin ejected from his fighter and joined the krogan ground side. He impressed his korgan allies by his willingness to fight along side them armed with nothing more than a heavy pistol.

In response to the Confederacy's demands the Citadel Council authorized a full investigation into the matter. Councilor Sparatus offered his condolences and pledged that, "Those responsible for this heinous crime will be brought to swift and irrevocable justice."


	13. ANN News Desk-Sanctions Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the Battle of Korlus, the Council explodes in a flurry of backroom deals but some details manage to reach the public at large.

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 1, 2196

**Sanction Blocked**

by Amita Quita

**PRESIDIUM, CITADEL** -Anonymous sources with links to the Council report that the Turian and Human councilors blocked an attempt by Councilor Tevos to impose financial sanctions on Thompson-Ramos Security Services, a security contractor with multiple contracts on the Verge and throughout the Terminus systems in the wake of a recent battle in the Imri system. ANN information partners have secured footage of TR Security warships engaging unknown ships near the system's mass relay. Our experts claim that the unknown vessels are similar to the type of armed transports used by pirates throughout the Terminus systems. Representatives for the company have yet to make a statement on the recent battle and the company's extranet page lists its CEO, Theodore Thompson-Ramos, is on an extended leave of absence.

In other news, a new batarian political group, the Batarian Assembly, has petition the Council for recognition and aid. Their extranet site claims that the group goal is to rebuild Khar'Shan free of the influence of the old Hegemony. Their slogan is, "A Free World For A Free People!" The Council has offered no official response to this request, but representatives for the Turian and Human government released a joint statement in which, "We hope to reestablish links with the batarian community and hope to see the batarian restored to their place in the galaxy."


	14. ANN News- Raid on Terrorist Facility in Lorek

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 6, 2196

**Raid on Lorek  
**

by Amita Quita

**PRESIDIUM, CITADEL** \- Images from a recent Torkugan' battle group raid on a batarian terrorist facility on the outskirts of Lorek's capital purport to show a vast bomb factory. Documents attached to the video showed plans for all manner of explosive devices, from small chemical explosives that can be carried on a vest or backpack to massive shuttle bombs designed to level entire city blocks. One particular device was labeled a "Element Zero Enhanced Fussion Bomb." We asked Alliance Marine Col. Michelle Andrade (ret.) if such a weapons was feasible.

> "When humanity discovered the existence of element zero, some governments tried to enhance their legacy nuclear stockpiles by using the energy released in a fission or fusion reaction to power a massive mass effect field. Theoretically such a device could easily exceed the one hundred megaton upper limit in modern fusion devices, but as far as I know no human government succeeded, nor did the Alliance or any government in Citadel, so this weapon remains in its conceptual stage. Even then, such weapons are banned by the Citadel Accords on Weapons of Mass Destruction and the building or deploying of such a weapon would be considered a war crime and a crime against all sentient species."

A second video surfaced a few hours later showing an engagement between the krogan battlegroup and Jalnor's military police. As seen in the video, the krogan ambushed the incoming forces then led a strong counterattack that dispersed the rest. When interviewed by a ANN information partner about the raid Clan Chief Turtman said, "We remember Wrill. We keep our promises." 


	15. ANN News-Crisis on Lorek Intesifies

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 16, 2196

**"Crisis" on Lorek Intensifies**

by Amita Quita

 **CITADEL, PRESIDIUM** \- In a surprise move, the Citadel Council classified the Krogan Expeditionary Forces on Lorek as "Council Peacekeepers" amidst increased fighting in the capital. Fighting intensified after a new group calling itself "The Daughters of Esan" (See: Lorek, History) launched an assassination and sabotage campaign against high caste members of the planetary government. Dozens died on the night of June 11. Within hours, gruesome pictures of dead mid and high level government officials flooded the extranet along side explicit reports on abuses (most of a sexual nature) by these officials of their asari slaves. The colonial government responded with massive dragnets, public executions and airstrikes on the slums of the city inhabited by lower caste batarians and non-batarian sentients.

Meanwhile the krogan expanded their positions on the outskirts of Jalnor, the colonial capital, and set up refugee camps for those escaping the fighting. Ga'vor L'icos, the head of Lorek's Colonial Authority, accused krogan forces of, "Establishing sanctuaries for insurrectionist, anarchist and law breakers." To wit Clan Chief Turtman, current leader of the KEF, replied, "He is more than welcome to inspect the camps for himself. We will be waiting with guns ready."

Ga'vor L'icos also leveled similar accusations at the Citadel Council. In response the Council released the following statement:

> The Citadel Council is deeply concerned at the news emerging from Lorek. The history of the world is one filled with inter-species conflict. The krogan, as a Council Member species, are in the best position to monitor the situation and render help to the civilians caught in the crossfire. We invite all parties to agree to an immediate ceasefire and initiate negotiations to resolve any and all unresolved issues at the root of the current conflict.


	16. ANN Breaking News: Asari School Bombed

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

June 17, 2196

**Asari School Bombed  
**

by Amita Quita

**CITADEL, KITHOI WARD** \- Minutes ago, a massive explosion shook the Larathos Institution on Kithoi Ward. Larathos was the first school on the Citadel to cater to the children of Asari diplomats, politicians and business leaders. Video shot seconds before the explosion (cue shaky omni-tool video of several asari girls posing for a snapshot) shows a shuttle parking in front of the school while parents pick up their children. Several seconds later the shuttle explodes (the camera shakes under the blast of the explosion, mix of wounded from different species as well as blood splatter in different colors, mostly blue stain the floor among the smoking debris ) causing as of yet an unknown number of casualties. C-sec deployed a quick reaction team to the area and are evacuating the entire K-100 block around the school.

ANN News will bring you more about the story as it develops. Our prayers go out to the victims of this attack.


	17. ANN News: Timeline for June 22, 2196

**_ANN_** : **Timeline** with Richard Garrett

 ** _ANN_** Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

 **Richard Garrett** : This is Sunday, June 26, 2186 and welcome to _Timeline_ , I'm your host Richard Garrett. Violence rocked the Citadel this week, with the bombing of Larathos Institution for young asari. No specific group has claimed responsibility although multiple extranet sites associated with batarian extremist celebrated the attack and called for further terrorists activities in retaliation for what they perceive as the Council's war on the batarian world of Lorek. However the batarian community at large has condemned the bombings repeatedly over the past couple of days. The Batarian Assembly, a political coalition of batarian leaders, put out this statement yesterday:

(Image of Batarian Spokesperson appears on screen)

> Batarians everywhere are disgusted, angered and saddened by the vile attack on children. Some of those children come from caring, loving unions between batarians and asari, making these young women our daughters, sisters and friends. Each life taken ins such a cowardly manner diminishes all of us regardless of race or place of origin. We pledge ourselves to do whatever we can to heal the wounds of this tragedy and resolve to never forget. We stand against these cowards and their acts, they will find no place in the free world for a free people.

That was Mr. Jatak, spokesperson for the Batarian Assembly and our guest here today.

(Camera zooms out to show Garrett and Jatak siting across a table in the _Timeline_ studios)

Welcome to the program Mr. Jatak.

 **Jatak** : Glad to be here Richard I only wish it was under better circumstances.

 **Richard Garrett** : So do I. First all of, explain what is the Batarian Assembly and what do you mean by a quote, "a free world for a free people"?

 **Jatak** : The Batarian Assembly is a broad coalition of leaders drawn from all sectors of the batarian diaspora. The thing you and your audience have to understand, and this ties in to our slogan, is that under the Hegemony, everyone, from the ruling oligarchs to the lowliest slave was chained to the system. The Hegemony was a self-perpetuating machine of state that came about as a reaction to the discovery of that we were not alone in the universe. Over the course of decades every single institution, from schools to religion was integrated into the caste system and made to service the State. And the greatest sin of all was to turn the traditional system of criminal justice and debt payment through service to the injured party into a brutal form of slavery, not that there is any other sort, that underpinned the entire construct. We were told that all other aliens were both a threat and yet only worthy of being our servants. In the end, we all payed the price for arrogance built into the system.

 **Richard Garrett:** How so?

 **Jatak:** When the Reapers came, we were alone, with no allies or friends. Worst of all, our government knew of the Reapers existence and actively experimented with their technology which lead to the mass indoctrination of our leaders. The result is that today, ten years after invasion, our world remains lost.

 **Richard Garrett** : Why has it taken so long for not only the batarian diaspora, with admittedly limited resources, but for the galactic community as a whole to focus on Khar'shan?

 **Jatak** : Like I said, we made a lot of enemies and the galactic community's focus has been on reconstruction of the Council's core worlds. Earth alone lost a full one third of its pre-war population, over three billion souls. Palaven losses reached forty percent of pre-war population estimates. Add to this the utter destruction of the batarian government and the rifts opened by the diaspora and it is a miracle we managed to pull together as we have. The terrorist who attacked the Larathos school are but one faction clinging to the old ways, ways most of us have rejected as self-destructive and evil.

 **Richard Garrett** : Mr. Jatak, and I mean no disrespect, but could you give us an insight into the thinking behind attacks such as the one on the Citadel?

 **Jatak** : Tyranny thrives on enemies, Richard. A tyrant needs external enemies to focus his people's attention away from his own atrocities. The Hegemony needed an external enemy and humanity, with its aggressive expansion polices and staunch anti-slavery views, born out of a long and painful history with slavery, became the perfect enemy for the Hegemony to project itself upon. But tyrants are nothing more than a bullies, and like many a bully also cowards. Fear and thirst for power are the prime motivators then as now. When humanity entered the galactic community, the Hegemony saw an easy target. Yet, humanity fought back with a ferocity they were unprepared for. Torfan put the fear of the gods into our leaders . The failure of at Terra Nova and the Alliance entry into the Council compounded the size of the problem.

 **Richard Garrett:** Speaking of Terra Nova, what did the Hegemony hoped to accomplish by wiping out an entire human colony?

 **Jatak:** As I understand it, the oligarchs hoped to exploit the "Eden Prime" effect on human colonization. They thought that the destruction of Terra Nova would halt or even reverse human colonization efforts.

 **Richard Garrett:** And what if the Alliance chose to go to war with the Hegemony instead?

 **Jatak:** Then humanity would fight a war on two fronts, against the Hegemony on one side and the Geth in the other, a war, I may add, that would unify the batarian people against a common enemy. After decades of endless propaganda it would have been easy, all to easy, to convince our people that this was some sort of false flag operation by the Alliance to start a war against us.

 **Richard Garrett:** I see. Well, stay with us, as we continue this fascinating interview with Mr. Jatak after the break.


	18. ANN News: Timeline for June 22, 2196 (p.2)

**_ANN_** : **Timeline** with Richard Garrett

**_ANN_** Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

**Richard Garrett:** Welcome back to the program. We continue our interview with Mr. Jatak, spokesperson for the Batarian Assembly.Mr. Jatak, why do you say to those critics who fear that by granting support to your group the Council is taking sides in a batarian civil war? After all, the Council has stayed away from intervening in the asari conflict, a conflict involving one of the Council's founding races, why should they treat the batarians any differently?

**Jatak** : The situations are very different, Richard. The situation in asari space is fluid, with multiple groups claiming leadership from one moment to the next. Every attempt by the Council to set up negotiations has failed because there is no unified entity to negotiated with. Council negotiators have literally come under fire by multiple factions in that conflict. The Assembly brings together the many voices of the batarian diaspora and welcomes Council help, in its many forms, from technical advisers to policy experts, with the understanding that any decision ultimately rests on the hands of the batarian people.

**Richard Garrett** : Still, as you said, their are factions that are opposed to the Assembly's agenda. Many of them hold Balak, the man responsible for the attempt against Terra Nova, as a sort of messianic symbol, a representative of what batarians should aspire to.

**Jatak** : Balak was a coward and a fool. Do you know what he did the moment the Battle of Earth was over? He turned around our remaining warships, including the last dreadnaught, and went straight back to Khar'shan, calling on every batarian refugee to join him in reclaiming our home world. Thousands of ships followed, most of them civilians and guess what happened? They "caught" the Reapers retreating from our world. A paltry hundred or so damaged, outdated warships, with thousands of civilian craft in tow ran head long into a Reaper fleet, again, without any allies. The result? The Reapers open fire on the fleet as they jumped into of the system. Each Reaper warship destroyed dozens of ships, military and civilian alike. Thousands, perhaps ten of thousands died over the skies of our home world and Balak? He rammed the dreadnaught against a Reaper. At least he destroyed in the process.

**Richard Garrett** : Sounds very much like what happened to the quarians on Rannoch?

**Jatak** : The situations are similar, but not the same. The difference is that quarians chose peace at the right time. Sadly, the outliers among us have not. The quarians have not only resettled Rannoch, but welcomed the geth back into the fold, and now are poised to become a full member race of the Council. In spite of the bloody history between the quarians and their creations, they managed through supreme effort on their part and the full support of the galactic community to rise above that history. And speaking of the quarians, I'm happy to read to you this message I received on my way to the studio from their government:

(The image changes to show words in white letters on the screen. Jatak reads them aloud.)

> The quarian people pledge our full support to the batarian cause. We know, like few others, the pain of a people without a homeland and the burden imposed by past transgressions. Therefore, we will make available the full resources of the Merchant Fleet to the rebuilding of Kar'shan and the restoration of the batarian people. All species deserve the right of redemption, rebirth and freedom. Keelah se'lai.

**Richard Garrett** : That is a powerful statement of support, but the fact remains that retaking Khar'shan will take an army.

(Images of long lines at Assembly recruiting stations pop up on screen).

An army that by some reports is already fighting in places like Lorek. Are the batarians willing to kill one another to achieve their goals? Is this not another civil war?

**Jatak** : We have and continue to invite our brothers and sisters to lay down their arms, abandon the old ways of thinking and join us in restoring the batarian people's place in the galaxy. However, it would be negligent of us to ignore the suffering of our brethren under the yoke of dictators. Worst still fail to stand up to terrorists. Sadly, all species in Council space have faced similar problems. For example, the turians faced down separatists and the Alliance regularly fought against supremacists groups like Cerberus and Neo-Terra. We can only hope that these individuals open their eyes and chose peaceful discussion over violent action.

**Richard Garrett** : What about Khar'shan? Reports indicate that it is still infected by the remnants of the Reaper invasion.

**Jatak** : Those reports are accurate, and we are preparing to deal with them when the time comes.

**Richard Garrett** : Well that is all the time we have for now. If you wish to know more about the Batarian Assembly, you can go to our extranet site click on Timeline:Batarian Assembly. You can also post your questions about this and other subjects to Mr. Jatak on our extranet forums. After the break we will talk to our panel of experts about this and other news of the week.


	19. ANN News: Timeline for June 22, 2196 (p.3)

**_ANN_** : **Timeline** with Richard Garrett

 ** _ANN_** Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union

 **Richard Garrett** : Welcome back to the program. Now we turn to our regular panel of experts and reporters to comment on this week's events. With us in the studio are Lydia Mugabe professor of military history and contributor to _FORWARD!_ , the Alliance premier military publication, Jakob Johansen, author of _Colonial Commerce_ and from the Citadel, ANN's own Amita Quita. Let's start with you,Lydia. Do you think the Alliance should throw their support behind this new initiative to restore a batarian government?

 **Lydia Mugabe** : While it does pose some risks I believe that, yes, the Alliance should back the new Batarian Assembly. The chance to stabilize the Terminus systems is one we simply can not ignore.

 **Richard Garrett:** But Amita, besides the turians, who else is backing the Assembly?

 **Amita Quita** : According to my sources, the salarians are on board, quietly and behind the scenes. The Citadel Tower is rife with rumors of backroom arms deals and increasing STG deployments into the Terminus Systems.

 **Richard Garrett** : Rumors are not the same as confirmed reports, Amita.

 **Amita Quita** : When it comes to salarians, they are as close as you ever get, Richard. This is the Salarian Union way of saying that they are backing the Assembly without having to acknowledge it publicly.

 **Jakob Johansen** : What really worries me is the news that the Council is investigating Thompson-Ramos Security, the largest security firm in the Traverse and the Terminus Systems in connection with the events of the Imri system.

 **Richard Garrett** : How so?

 **Jakob Johansen** : TRS has security and training contracts with dozens of colonies throughout the Traverse and Terminus systems and was key in defending these colonies against raiders and slavers. If the Council sanctions or forces the Alliance to annul the company's charter who would take over? I doubt any other security firm will be as effective or as trusted as TRS.

 **Lydia Mugabe** : And to add to Jakob's concerns, the company's CEO, Theodore Thompson-Ramos has all but disappeared. That does not bode well for the future of the company or the security of the those colonies that have standing contracts with it. The Alliance can no commit to support the Assembly in any meaningful way if it also has to fill the void left by TRS and deal with other deployments.

 **Richard Garrett** : Do we know more about what happened in Korlus, Amita?

 **Amita Quisa** : Only that turian and mercenary forces engaged a batarian force on the ground and in space. The turians do not discuss the specifics of their operations and the government of Korlus has ignored all information requests.

 **Richard Garrett** : So, Lydia, do you think the Alliance should still support the Assembly even if it stretches its resources?

 **Lydia Mugabe** : Yes, I still do. The Alliance can provide training, technical support and other forms of aid. And we just heard from Mr. Jatak that the quarian's are throwing in the Merchant Fleet into the mix. That alone will give them a powerful logistical advantage.

 **Richard Garrett** : I'm surprised that the quarians would make such a bold statement. Any particular reason behind it, Amita?

 **Amita Quita** : Clout, Richard. The quarians have been vying for a seat on the Council since the end of the war. While the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy are more than willing to grant them a seat, asari and salarians are strongly opposed to the quarian demand that the geth be granted associate race status and full legal recognition along side organics.

 **Jakob Johansen** : The Merchant Fleet is the single most powerful economic entity in the Terminus systems and has made significant in roads into Council's space commerce after the war. Without quarian and geth assistance, dozens of worlds would still be in ruin, most of the turians.

 **Richard Garrett** : So you believe that this is their way of strengthening their bargaining position with the Council?

 **Amita Quita** : I believe so, yes. Changes in laws governing AIs are long overdue. No one, not even the geth are questioning the need for strict controls when it comes to the creation of _new_ AIs but the geth have been around over three hundred years and have earned the right to join the galactic community.

 **Richard Garrett** : Well, the Council has scheduled another vote on the subject for later this year, we will see what happens then. Thank you to our panel for their time and insight on the week's new. Now we turn to the last section of the program, News Notes.

(Camera zooms on Richard Garrett)

 **Richard Garrett** : The week closed with a visit by Admiral Shepard to Laranthos Institution. In a rare public appearance with his eldest daughter, Miranda, the Admiral addressed the assembled crowd in the schools auditorium. He praised the courage of vowed that those responsible for the attack on the school would be brought to justice. He then visited Huerta Memorial where Urdnot Krall, the longest serving faculty member of the school, recuperates from injuries suffered during the attack. Mister Krall, as he is affectionately called by more than one generation of asari students, recently celebrated five hundred years of service to the school. Mr. Krall suffered extensive third and fourth degree burns and deep lacerations to the upper torso and arms, injuries that would have killed most krogan or force them into a state commonly referred to as _blood rage_. Yet, Mr. Krall retain his composure and led his students to safety. Our hats off to Urdnot Krall for his courage and dedication and we join his students in wishing him a prompt recuperation. That is all for this show, hope to see you all next week.


	20. Mass Effect/After Earth Chronicles: The Written Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The host of The Written Word discusses Javik latest book, Songs of the Young.

Mass Entertainment Broadcasting Studios, The Presidium, Citadel, July 5, 2196

 **Auramie J'Adala** : Welcome to _The Written Word_ , your weekly tour of the galactic literary scene, from fast pace action thrillers to classics from across Citadel space.This week I am happy to announce the long awaited followup to _Walking with Primitives_ , _Songs of the Young,_ from none other than Javik, the last living Prothean, will hit the shelves on October 1st to coincide with the tenth anniversary of the end of the Reaper Invasion. To talk more about the book and its illusive author we have with us today Gotham Galactic Chief Editor, Hirate Hitomi. Welcome to our humble corner of the Citadel.

 **Hirate Hitomi** : Glad to be here Auramie.

 **Auramie** : And I am delighted to have you here. Lets get right to it, shall we? I read the excerpts and I found myself delightfully surprised by them. I expect more of Mr. Javik's wry, sardonic humor and insightful commentary on the status of the galaxy yet I noticed a softening of the tone and even his voice. What let to this change, Hitomi?

 **Hitomi** : I try to avoid putting words into the mouths of my clients, but as Mr. Javik told me when he announced he was working on his second book, "Sometimes you have to stop talking and listen," and after nearly a decade of traveling among the "young" as he calls us, he done a lot of listening.

 **Auramie** : Since you brought it up, Hitomi, its been a while since we heard anything from Mr. Javik. Most thought he only had one book in him.

 **Hitomi** : Oh no! This book is, in fact, volume one in a long series of books about his travels. You have to understand that _Walking with Primitives_ , which wrote with the assistance of Dr. T'Soni, Admiral Shepard and the fine crew of Gotham Galactic, was an attempt to grapple with reality he and everyone else in the galaxy found themselves in after the Reaper Invasion.

 **Auramie** : In his case the end of two wars.

 **Hitomi** : That's very true, Auramie. Mr. Javik went into cryogenic sleep at the end of the Reaper war on the Prothean Empire, and woke up to find the galaxy yet again under attack by the Reapers, and _Walking with Primitives_ reflects that.

 **Auramie** : If that's the case, what does this new book bring to the table?

 **Hitomi** : This book is more than just a comment on current events. It embodies a unique perspective on, well, all of us. Now, we are all familiar with the concept of the _foreign correspondent_ that is a member of a culture or species that goes among the members of a another, say an asari among humans or a human among turians and serves as a translator of sorts helping the target audience understand the other. However that tends to create a sort of theme park version of that culture, an exaggeration focusing on the aspects each culture have in common and those which are extremely distant from our expectations. That leaves a huge gulf of understanding between these two extremes. A gulf that can lead to unfortunate circumstances. However, Mr. Javik is that foreign correspondent speaking to us about us, or more to the point, listening to us and through his eyes and ears I believe the reader will discover amazing things about themselves and each other. Mr. Javik is a link not only to the Protheans but all the galactic generations that have come before us.

 **Auramie** : Talking about links to the past, the excerpt includes the chapter titled, "Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!" a clear allusion to Shelley's poem. He talks at length about his visits to museums, archeological sites and even the Prothean Archives on Mars with a, what appeared to me, a mix of melancholy and even bitterness.

 **Hitomi** : I would not so far as to try to deduce my client's mental state, but I do believe that he, again, offers a unique perspective on the past and through that lens a profound look at our present and our future.

 **Auramie** : One thing I found curious is that he has never visited the hanar home world of Kahje. Is that because the hanar still worship the Protheans as creator-deities

 **Hitomi** : Mr. Javik's relationship with the Illuminated Primacy has been complicated, not unlike the shock all races felt when they discovered that they were not alone in the universe. It has taken some time to arrange a formal visit and I am happy to report that the official launch of _Songs of the Young_ will be in Kahje as part of the hanar celebrations to mark the anniversary of the end of the Reaper Invasion.

 **Auramie** : That is very good news indeed. I am sure that the hanar will be overjoyed. In their own way, of course.

 **Hitomi** : It will certainly be a treat for the millions of hanar fans of Mr. Javik work.

 **Auramie** : And with that we close this chapter of the show, I hope you join us next week for a look at the new Young Adult action series, _Galaxy Next_ , about a group of adolescent turians propelled into a new galaxy by a newly discovered mass relay. Far from home they confront a host of new alien environments, threats and civilizations. Until then we will you here at _The Written Word_.


	21. ANN News-War for Lorek Ends

_ANN News Desk_

On location from Lorek

September 2, 2196

**War on Lorek Ends  
**

by Paul Wolfram

 **LOREK, JALNOR** \- An massive explosion rocked the skies above Jalnor late last night and signaled the end to months of bloody street fighting in the capital city. Government forces laid down their arms after reports that the local dictator shuttle exploded as it escaped the planet. While L'icos promised to fight to the bitter end, it seems that he chose to flee as his forces collapsed under continued pressure from so called, "Freedom Battalions" associated with the recently formed Batarian Assembly. L'icos last message to his followers at midnight, local time, accused the Citadel Council of, "waging a war of aggression against the batarian people," and, "urged continued resistance against those who perverted the batarian way of life," unquote.

The group of asari commandos calling themselves the _Daughters of Essan_ took responsibility for the destruction of dictator's transport and announced an unilateral session of hostilities. Meanwhile, council peacekeepers moved to restore law and order in the streets of Jalnor while a provincial government assembled to form a new Duma. A council spokesperson said that the council members would review Lorek's situation in their next full meeting of the council scheduled for later on today.

This report was filed on location by ANN correspondent Paul Wolfram.


	22. ANN News: Alliance Parliament Dissolves Thompson-Ramos Security

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

September 3, 2196

**Sanction Blocked**

by Amita Quita

 **PRESIDIUM, CITADEL-** The Alliance Parliament dissolved Thompson-Ramos Security Services after Council investigation revealed it was a front company for Alliance Military extra-territorial operations. According to the Council's findings, the security firm served as a front for covert Alliance operations beyond Citadel space. These operations included raids on suspected terrorist strongholds, building a fleet of warships, arming and training of colonial militias in the Terminus Systems. All of these operations culminated in a major, and illegal, engagement in the Imri system. **  
**

Sources within the Alliance Parliament admit that the corporation bypassed or ignored multiple Citadel laws, but argued that TRS strengthen Alliance presence along the Terminus at a time of acute force depletion, stopped several slave raids on human colonies, and stabilized the region. This at a time when each of the Council races faced massive socioeconomic hurdles within their own territories.

Within minutes of the announcement extranet traffic from the Attican Traverse quadrupled. Most messages in colonial forums expressed support for the company and its former CEO, Theodore Thompson-Ramos. Several instant polls averaged a 71% approval rating in favor of the company and its efforts, while 82% retained a favorable view of its CEO, Theodore Thompson-Ramos. Thompson-Ramos resigned his position as part of the process of dissolving the corporation and returned to Acturus Station to give a report to the Alliance Parliamentary Intelligence Sub-committee. Sources close to the Council indicate that the councilors consider the matter closed.


	23. ANN News: Rannoch Takes Center Stage

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

September 5, 2195

Rannoch Takes Center Stage

By Joan Calder

MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN – The eyes of the galactic community are on Rannoch as the quarian gear up to throw the party of the decade in celebration of the end of the Reaper Invasion and their return to their home world. The lineup includes a week long series of massive concerts by the galaxy's best selling music artist, a three night show by none other than ELO and a long list of special guests. Rumor has it that at top of that list is none other Admiral Shepard as guest of honor. The Admiral has participated in a few of these types of events in the past years citing privacy concerns. Other rumors surrounding the event include a visit by a Citadel Councilor and a special announcement concerning the status of the geth within Citadel Space and even an to the quarians for full Council status.

Harmonia Silver Studios announced that it will release a special director's cut of Fleet and Flotilla to coincide with the celebrations which start on October 3rd.


	24. Gaming Galaxy: Grand Terminus Alliance Breaks Sales Records

Gaming Galaxy: Grand Terminus Alliance Breaks Sales Records

Serpent Nebula, Widow System, the Citadel, Zakera Ward ,October 3, 2196

Grick: Hello and welcome to another edition of Gaming Galaxy, with me, Grick, your favorite salarian gamer. On the show today we will be talking about Grant Terminus Alliance 2 and its record breaking performance up to date. At two hundred and seventy million credits it is the most expensive game developed by any developers in this cycle. A huge risk on the side of _North Star_ , but one that has payed off handsomely shattered first day sales records reaching a whopping eight hundred million credits on release day and passed the one billion credit mark three days after that. The last record holder, Shadow Ops, managed a five hundred million credit pay day on release and it took fifteen days for it to reach the billion credit mark. To discuss what that means for the industry we have Ben Sterling from _The Eludist_ back on the show. Welcome back Ben!

Ben: Glad to be back Grick!

Grick: Let's get to it. The cost.,I mean, two hundred million credits, and counting? I'm sure that's making the people at _Elegant Artist_ break out in a cold sweat.

Ben: At the same time they are salivating over the profits.

Grick: True, but considering that everyone complains about the cost of video games these days I don't think anyone wants to try and match _North Star_ investment.

Ben: Maybe, but the thing is, the industry suffers from extreme herd mentality. _North Star_ is leading the herd and what the rest of the cattle are probably seeing is that a twenty-seven million investment today equals a billion credits in three days. Doesn't matter that _North Star_ carefully groomed its audience by rolling out small but significant updates to game play or that it has a superb writing staff or for that matter that it is willing to flirt with controversy if it means delivering a better product. Nor that it took more than a decade to finish this game.

Grick: Talking of controversy, several reviewers have given the game less than perfect scores due to the fact that single player campaign is heavily human centric and that the characters are extremely unlikeable.

Ben: That has been a staple of the series so far, Grick. No one comes out smelling like roses. The human protagonist are criminals as is almost everyone else in the corrupt colony world of Fallen Saints. As for being human centric, well this is primarily the story of human criminals trying to survive out in the Terminus among well established criminal groups from across the galaxy. Everyone on Fallen Saints is an outlier and the worst their race has to offer. If you are going to lambast racial stereotypes, you might as well do all of them at once.

Grick: True. But now that mention it, this is the first game that simulates an entire planet, from pole to pole. A dozen mayor cities, over a thousand settlements of all types, a full interactive ecosystem and the most complex weather simulation I've ever seen in a game to date.

Ben: And those are the reasons, along side its revamped online game play mode that be release later in the month, why this game costs so much to make.

Grick: North Star are masters of complex game play systems. This game has it all, from cover base shooting, to all kinds of land, air and space vehicles and over three hundred mini games. That's enough content to keep the average player engaged for over a year. Keeping multi-sector extranet servers with billions of users without monthly fees is going to eat up their profits, no matter how much they make up front.

Ben: And that's why for the first time in any game, anything and everything you can buy with in-game currency can also be bought for real world credits once the game goes online. Not only that, but players will be able to bet on such in-game player events such as shuttle races or other sports mini-games. Where allowed by law, of course.

Grick: Oh no, I can see it now, hordes of hackers and gamblers crawling through the extranet looking for game breaking exploits just to cash in.

Ben: Maybe, but I don't think that is the real risk here. Like I said before, the real risk is that other developers will try to emulate the success of Grand Terminus Alliance by pouring vast amounts of credits on clones, saturating the market, leading, perhaps, to the long awaited implosion of the top tier game market.

Grick: I hope not, I really really hope not. Meantime I have asari run brothel that I have to rob, so Ben, thank you for stopping by and I hope to see you all on the next Gaming Galaxy.


	25. ANN News: Heroic Bystanders Stop Gunman on Citadel

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

October 3, 2196

**Heroic Bystanders Stop Gunman on Citadel  
**

by Amita Quita

**CITADEL, KITHOI WARD** \- ****Several bystanders, mostly batarians, tackled a batarian gunman who opened fired on festival kiosks in Kithoi Ward. The kiosks in question were setup by a joint committee of the Asari Republican Alliance and the Batarian Assembly to celebrate the end of the Reaper Invasion, promote friendship between the two races and raise awareness of the plight of asari and batarian refugees. The angry crowd relieved the gunman of his weapon and proceeded to pummel suspect. One eyewitness interviewed by ANN described how C-Sec pulled the unconscious gunman from the angry grip of the crowd.

"They almost tore the poor f---er limb from limb," said Hamish Ball, a human who runs an import/export business in the ward.

C-Sec has not reported any injuries aside from multiple contusions suffered by the suspect nor have they released the gunman's name.

From Kithoi Ward, on the Citadel, this was Amita Quita for ANN News.


	26. ANN News: Champions of the Terminus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new show is about to his the extranet.

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

October 3, 2196

"Champions of the Terminus"

by Joan Calder

MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN – Star Wolf Productions announced a new mid-season replacement for their Spring/Autumn (see extranet Link- Earth Global Calendar) lineup, "Champions of the Terminus." Chad Paderewski, chief executive for programming called the new show," An action-drama based on real events ripped from the headlines." Star Wolf is keeping details of the new show under wraps but sources close to the production confirmed to ANN that the show will be loosely based on the exploits of Theodore Thompson-Ramos along the Skyllian Verge and the Terminus systems.

When asked if now Commander Thompson-Ramos approved of the use of his name and image, show runner Kiko Diaz answered that, "We made changes to protect the rights of all interested parties," and he added, "That the network is working closely with the Alliance military to provide a high level of authenticity."

We could not contact Commander Thompson-Ramos for comment as is he on assignment. Other former members of TR-S executive board (see extranet link- Alliance Dissolves TR-S) were also similarly indisposed.


	27. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Turian Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review of the doctrine behind the military forces of the Citadel Races.

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**The Turian Army**

Turian military doctrine is shaped by several factors, among them the scarcity of planets that are suitable to support dextro-amino acid life. This has lead the Turian Hierarchy to build the largest military force in the galaxy in order to protect the few garden worlds capable of providing the bulk of foodstuffs for turian survival. Although known for having the largest space force in Citadel space, the turian army is still the senior service and the generals in the Hierarchy's General Staff dominate the armed forces. In spite of their reputation as militaristic culture, turians do not revel in conflict. Instead they seek to eliminate an enemy's capability to fight as quickly as possible. They do so by bringing as much firepower in the shortest amount of time possible to bear on an enemy. The combination of speed and volume of fire tends to overwhelm most adversaries and leads them to reach for a diplomatic solution which the turians readily (see: First Contact War/Relay 314 Incident for exceptions to this rule) accept as they can negotiate from a position of strength.

All able body turians are drafted into service at the age of fifteen and usually serve between one to three five year tours. Many turians serve their first tour with the army and then switch to a secondary branch (Space Forces/Military Police/Emergency Services/Colonial Militia, C-Sec, etc) on their subsequent tours. That makes every able body turian a discipline and competent soldier even if they have transitioned to an administrative/civilian career track later on in life.

The core army unit is the legion , a flexible, all arms formation that ranges from 800 to 1500 (somewhere in size between a Alliance Marine battalion or regiment) individuals. A legion is fully self deployable at the planetary level, with integrated transport, combat support (engineers, gunships and artillery). A legion can be made as few as 4 to up 8 companies of between 80 to 250 soldiers. Companies are then made up of platoons and squads. Companies are fully mechanize with heavy armor and mobile artillery. Platoons and squads are the nexus of specialized troops, like the above mentioned artillery, engineers or communications. Legions can also call on drone support and space force support for bombardment, reconnaissance and of world transport/supply.

The legion and its attendants units provide more than administrative/command/logistical cohesiveness. Each legion (and smaller units within) are seen as metaphysical entities in their own right. Every turian that joins a given platoon, company or legion is expected to uphold the honor of the unit and follow in the footsteps of those that came before. Even units that have been utterly destroyed are reorganized and put back into the army roster. This combined with the legendary turian discipline under fire makes for units that rarely break under pressure. Outsiders tend to view turian military doctrine as inflexible, but nothing could be further from the truth. Army battle drills incorporate centuries of experience in galactic warfare. Even the greenest of recruits can fall back on their traning to see them through most situations. Couple this with above mention discipline and an absolute dedication to victory and you end up with a tough, flexible force able to stand up to any challenge.

Officers are expected to be patient and cultivate the "moment of decision", the moment when they can capitalize on their strengths to bring about a decisive action that will end hostilities forthwith. But once committed to said action, the same officers are expected to lead from the front. Turians tactics put emphasis on shock action through the use of overwhelming firepower and fast maneuver. The goal is to close with the enemy and bring maximum firepower to bear. Turian commanders usually execute a partial envelopment, where in they use air power to pin the enemy (see: Big Wing Tactics) in place, move to contact to bring pressure along a the front and flanks (with artillery, air power and orbital fires to disrupt/immobilize the enemy) and seed the obvious escape route with heavily armed platoons. Under such pressure the enemy is forced to abandoned ready made positions and attempt to regroup. Demoralized forces are captured on their way out of the pocket, while units still capable of fighting are ambushed by mobile forces with fire support on call. Since few forces will hunker down when outmaneuvered, this tactic avoids costly frontal assaults. Smaller units can then be engaged individually and destroyed in detail. Only the most fanatical or desperate of enemies would continue to fight after such a defeat.

The army lacks special forces since all turians are considered to be elite forces. The turians do employ specialists, such as Cabals (turian biotics) and _hastatim_ (anti-insurgency units) but these are not consider above the average soldier. It is with regard to the later that the army suffers a glaring doctrinal weakness. Turians, as remarked above, are willing to take prisoners, but when faced with dogged resistance they tend to escalate their countermeasures to degrees seen as excessive by other races (see: Genophage). These tactics work well against turian insurgents or krogan remnants, but can backfire spectacularly against other species. What the turians see as viable military tactics can be seen by others are brutal war crimes which engender a victim mentality. Such a mentality fuels increased insurgent activity and a greater escalation by the turian armed forces. This in turn could lead to protracted war that would stretch the turians resources to the limit (see : Strategic Weakness-Turian).


	28. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Turian Navy

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books - 2184).

**The Turian Navy  
**

The Turian Navy, or Space Forces, posses the largest single combat fleet in the galaxy (10,000 units prior to theReaper Invasion, current estimates stand at 3,300 units of all types) making it the single most powerful force in the galaxy. As the junior service within the Turian order of battle, the Navy's roles are as follow:

  * Support the Army in extra-planetary/out of area operations.
  * Patrol the borders of Turian/Citadel space.
  * Provide Peacekeeping support to Citadel species.
  * Secure lines of communications/trade between Turian colonies and to and from Turian space.



To fulfill these mission parameters, the Turian Navy relies on a large number of cruisers (estimated at 85% of the total force) to conduct missions within its areas of operations. Cruisers are the backbone of modern navy's due to their balance of endurance, firepower and protection at lower costs per ton than other ship types. The turians have expanded the "jack of all trades" nature of the cruiser by adding more cargo space and forward firepower at the expense of some armor, decreased broadsides and inferior point defense systems. This cargo space is often use to carry a larger contingent of troops plus shuttles and/or fighters. This allows commanders to "combat load" ships to fit different missions. A cruiser may carry a company full of troops plus shuttles/gunships on a pirate suppression operation while a cruiser geared for fleet action may carry a full squadron (8-12) of strike fighters.

To compensate for their lighter armor and weaker defensive armament, doctrine calls for the deployment of cruisers in groups of threes. These triads try to engage enemies a closer ranges than other ships of their type, so as to bring all their forward firing weapons to bear on the enemy. A Turian cruiser main armament is similar to that of other navies, a pair of spinal mounted mass accelerators backed by smaller caliber guns on the "wings" (three each for a total of six in the current generation) and disruptor torpedo launchers on the wing's root. In combat the triad closes in with the enemy firing all forward weapons at a single target: the spinal mounts target key systems such as propulsion, navigation or point defense systems, secondary batteries use their higher rate of fire to batter down the enemy's kinetic barriers and the torpedoes, which are larger versions of those carried by fighters, finish off disabled enemies while the triad shifts fire to a secondary target. The close proximity of the triad allows the ships to combine the broadside and GARDIAN laser network to protect the formation.

Frigates wolf packs serve to screen triads in combat from enemy fighters, tactical reconnaissance and in-system patrols. Frigates are considered too light to handle long range independent missions. They lack both the endurance and firepower to deal with most situations. Instead, it is up to the cruiser, with its contingent of troops and vehicles to handle such missions. A single cruiser can easily dispatch a small group of raiders or destroy a pirate base. On the rare occasions that it encounters an enemy force it can not deal with by itself, it can call on reinforcements or retreat to safe territory.

Fighters are also used along side cruisers in "Big Wing" formations. The fighter squadrons from multiple cruisers band together in wings composed of 2-3 squadrons. They fire torpedoes outside an enemy's GARDIAN network effective range, not to destroy the ship, but to overheat its laser network, opening the way for the larger torpedoes fired from the parent cruisers while minimizing risks to themselves. When supporting troops on planet's surface they use similar tactics to disrupt enemy ground units by targeting aerospace defense networks, communication nexus and drone control nodes. Turians are in the process of upgrading their fighter tactics in light of the introduction of Alliance carriers to the galactic scene. Naval strategist realized that the large number of fighters carried on Alliance carriers allowed them to overwhelm any defensive screen. A carrier could jump in, unload their fighter force and leave before a defender could retaliate. The fighters in turn could slash through an enemy formation, destroy key targets and rendezvous with the carrier at a secondary jump point. Also carriers can be combat loaded like cruisers, but with a much larger contingent of troops, fighters or supplies. To this end Turian shipyards have stepped up carrier production and turian aerospace companies are developing new fighter variants such as interceptors (for escort/defense), strike fighters (to attack ships or installations) and electronic warfare support.

Dreadnaughts still retain their position as the premier unit in the Turian Navy. However, heavy loses during the Reaper Invasion mean that even after the annulment of the Treaty of Farixen the Navy does not have the resources to replenish, let alone, increase their numbers. For now planners are concentrating on rebuilding the cruiser force and complementing it with new carriers and frigates.


	29. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Turian Strategic Weakeness

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books - 2184).

**Strategic Weaknesses**

No military force, no matter how powerful, is invulnerable. Galactic history has shown, time and time again, that those who make claims to invincibility soon discover the folly of those empty claims. The turians are well aware of this and rarely let hubris define their military strategy. Their analyst have identified three key areas where the turian military is vulnerable:

  1. Scarcity of food resources
  2. The lack of "Economic Reserves"
  3. The Lack of Strategic Intelligence



Few worlds can sustain dextro-amino acid life and while it is possible to mitigate the lack of farmland by building agro-stations and vertical farms, the sheer size of any galactic civilization like the turians demands a large amount of territory dedicated to food production. It is for this reason that during the Krogan Rebellions, Krogan warlords turned to asteroid strikes against turian colonies. A large enough impact not only would wipe out all life on a planet but ejected material from the crater would suffuse the upper atmosphere with sunlight blocking particles for decades or even centuries to come. The resulting winter would destroy the world's ability to produce food. This was one of the reasons that the Hierarchy refused to evacuate many of its colonies under Reaper attack. The fall of a handful of them would doom the turian people to starvation. Post-Invasion the might of the Quarian Merchant Fleet has kept Palaven supplied while the Hierarchy rebuilds. Without the Merchant Fleet ability to produce, carry and protect vast quantities of foodstuffs it is likely that any rebuilding program would have collapsed.

The second weakness lies in the fact that the turian economy is a war economy. The bulk of economic resources goes to maintain the largest military in the galaxy. The turian economy is taxed to the limit and lacks necessary funds or excess manufacturing capability to maintain the military in prolonged conflicts. Even with the Volus economic support, any long campaign across Citadel space would exhaust the turian economy. During the Krogan Rebellions the turian economy floated over trillions of credits funneled into the Hierarchy's coffers by the Asari and the Salarian governments. Today the asari are embroiled in a costly civil war and the salarians have moved into an isolationist stance leading the turians to share the burden of policing Citadel space. Their is increasing pressure from within the Hierarchy leadership to elevate the Quarians to full Council membership so that the burden can be spread further. Failing that, offer client status to the quarians and geth. Representatives for both governments (turian/quarian) have rejected the later and talks over the former option are stalled over re-writing Citadel law regarding the rights of synthetics.

The last area is strategic intelligence. Turian military planners are experts at exploiting tactical intelligence for maximum effect. But their military lacks the ability to gather large amounts of timely intelligence about enemy treats outside its immediate operational areas. In the past, the turians worked with Salarian Union to create scenarios for future conflicts while the Asari Republics covered the Hierarchy's diplomatic flank. However, when the turians operate unilaterally, as they did in during the Relay 314 incident (see: MacLeish/Kolan _Crash of Spears_ ), the turians where caught completely of guard by the Alliance counteroffensive at Shanxi. Again, the change in galactic politics post Reaper Invasion has left turian military planners scrambling for solutions to this problem.


	30. Rannoch Falls Silent

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

October 4, 2196

**Rannoch Falls Silent  
**

by Amita Quita

 **PRESIDIUM, CITADEL -** Celebrations marking the end of the Reaper Invasion where interrupted by a loss of communications with the quarian home world for about three hours. Quarians Marines, with assistance from visiting Alliance forces led by Commander Theodore Thompson-Ramos, captured a group of anti-synthetic extremist behind the sabotage of the com buoy system. The quarian government did not release any details on how a small group of terrorist managed a total communications blackout of the system nor commented on their motives. After three hours communications were restored and the ceremonies continued. President Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib thanked the crew of the _SSV Kursk_ for their role in assisting quarians forces in subduing the failed terrorist attack and officially change the name by which the quarians would refer to the geth to Preservers. Geth representatives thanked the quarian leadership for the named change but insisted that they did not find the word geth offensive and would continue to use it.

Later in the day Councilor Sparatus continued the speech interrupted by the black out. In the speech he extended an invitation to become full members of the Citadel Council. President Zaal'Koris agreed on behave of his people. In turn the Conclave extended associate Council status to the Preservers. Concilor Sparatus and the human Councilor Kalil Allende voted in favor of the resolution. The Asari ans Salarians Councilors abstained.

Celebrations are set to continue until the end of the month.


	31. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Asari Ground Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue are in depth analysis of the military forces of Citadel space with an in depth look at the asari ground forces.

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Asari Ground Forces**

The Asari lack a formal army as befitting a highly decentralize culture that relies on cooperation, social pressure, tradition and strong local institutions to guide their daily affairs. Planetary militias are organized into small groups of elite Huntress units. These Huntress (or Commandos) are highly trained biotic combat experts that excel at guerrilla tactics. Young asari join the local training facility in their maiden stage. Due to their strong training and longevity, the average commando may have a century or more of experience under their belt. There are as many distinct "Path(s) of the Huntress" as they are martial arts style in human society but all focus on using unconventional tactics boosted by the asari's natural biotic abilities. Whichever path a regional school focuses on, the end result are small elite units capable of conducting deadly guerrilla campaigns on the ground of their choosing.

The central tenet of asari military doctrine is firmly entrench in what human tacticians call "Fourth Generation Warfare", specifically the idea that while they can not (nor should they attempt to) stop an enemy from seizing their territory they can deny said enemy the fruits of their aggression. The size of any given unit is capped at the company size (80 - 100 commandos) although the preferred unit size is the squad. These units are all trained in aeromobile (fighters, gunships and shuttles) warfare using shuttles and gunships to move quickly to and from the battlefield. Once on the battlefield the commando move on foot hence a heavy reliance on stealth to protect the unit from exposure to heavy enemy fire. When the need arises for heavy fire power the commandos call upon heavy infantry weapons, biotics, air support and, if available, orbital strikes to cripple/pin enemy units.

Asari Commando units have a variety of tactics at their disposal to harass, disrupt, demoralize, and wear down an occupier. Anyone attempting to keep asari territory quickly finds that the cost of conducting an occupation far outweighs any gains from holding said territory. Among their bag of tricks the asari can count on assassination, demolitions, ambush, and psychological warfare. A common tactic is the Sting. A squad will engage a larger enemy unit over a period of days first with snipping targeting enemy combat leaders then ambushes or biotic strikes all the while observing the enemy's reaction. Based on these observations the commandos may increase the tempo of attacks, retreat or move in for the kill. Another tactic is the Swarm. Here multiple squads attack an isolated enemy units sequentially from different directions forcing said unit into an hours long running fight. Squads attack with maximum force then retreat and repeat an hour later. The goal of these tactics is not to destroy the body of the enemy but to impress upon them that it is the Huntresses that dictate the tempo of battle. In other words, the enemy lives or dies at the Huntress choosing. Due to their long lifetimes an asari, commandos are more than willing to wait years, if not decades, for the right opportunity to strike. Such strikes, when they occur, not only devastate an enemies military infrastructure but also seek to collapse the enemy socioeconomic standing in the region. Few enemies have the stomach to wait out the asari's long game strategy.

The closest the asari have to standing armies are a vast array of mercenary companies. These companies are, in theory, organized under a corporate structure and serve all manner of clients, from local guilds to interstellar corporations. The internal structure of these corporations are akin to organize crime families with groups of mercenaries attaching their loyalty to their captain who is free to carry out their operations as long as those higher up the chain get their cut. The makeup of these squads varies greatly. Some units specialize in using biotics, others in heavy weapons, aerospace craft and still others serve as basic infantry/corporate security/street level muscle. Many (but not all) are led by an asari commandos. The irony is that many of the asari recruited to said companies do not have the wealth of training or experience that their leaders do. These maidens are seen as expendable as their alien counterparts. Cohesiveness depends on the leadership capabilities of each captain. Violence is often the tool used to claim up the corporate ladder or resolve disputes between captains. The more common form of removal for a captain (outside of enemy action) is to isolate the individual by enticing the personnel under their command to switch loyalties to a new captain. The discredited leader then is open to attack. Captains must therefore ensure the loyalty of their troops (and the support of those above them( by providing a mixture of safe and lucrative ventures. A captain's place in the structure is (relatively) safe as long as the money flows through the system in a timely fashion.

There are forces within a forces in asari society. These belong to the ranks of those loyal to a matriarch. Matriarchs are not only the most powerful individuals of their species with centuries of experience but also command the loyalties of significant numbers of followers. The exact ratio of huntress to average follower within a given Matriarch retinue is unknown although the current civil war that grips asari space has shown that those numbers are significant. However few know how they are structure or equipped or if they posses any capabilities beyond their already considerable Huntress training.

Although some include the group known as Justicars among the asari order of battle, their primary mission is to enforce their Code through the use of force if necessary. While individually formidable they are not a military organization in any sense of the word. Scattered reports from asari space seem to indicate that Reaper forces decimated the once proud organization.


	32. ANN News: Bloodbath in Tayseri Ward

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

October 7, 2196

**Bloodbath in Tayseri Ward  
**

by Amita Quita

 **PRESIDIUM, CITADEL -** C-Sec is investigating the murder of seven people in a highrise apartment in Tayseri Ward owned by the late Kha'dan Hark, a batarian businessman who specialized in importing rare materials from the Terminus Systems into Citadel space. C-Sec investigators refuse to comment on the ongoing investigation. However, ANN interviewed several members of Kha'dan's cleaning staff revealed a gruesome crime scene. The head of the cleaning staff discovered the bodies of Mr. Hark and six of his guest lined up in a row facing away from the entrance. All of the bodies were found decapitated. She (named withheld per witness request) found a message in the batarian language scrawled in blood on a nearby wall. Other witnesses confirmed this account and one said the writing meant, "For our daughters."

So far, no motives for the murder have emerged.


	33. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Asari Fleet

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**The Asari Fleet**

Under the supervision of the asari High Command, the asari fleet is the one conventionally organized military force in asari space. Pre-Invasion, the asari fleet was the most powerful naval force in the galaxy. The turians had larger numbers, but ton per ton the average asari unit outclasses any rival under the same classification. The asari built their capital ships to outgun, outfight and outlast any single rival. According to a well known proverb among salarian engineers, "The asari love redundancy. Where anyone else would put in one backup, they put two, where you put two, they put three, and where you built three, they install five." This layered approach to ship building results in ships of legendary resilience in the face of enemy fire. Couple that with superior sensors, firepower and crew training and your average asari warship is second to none among Citadel races. On average an asari capital ship has a service life of 60-70 years, almost double that of their counterparts of other Citadel races.

Due to their elegant and powerful design the primary role of these vessels is not combat but to show the flag. The idea behind the deployment of such vessels is to convince a would be aggressor to chose diplomacy over war. When diplomacy fails, asari ships are more than capable of taking the fight to the enemy. In 846 CE, a large krogan pirate fleet stumbled across the asari cruiser _Artemisia_ in the Vamshi system of the Armstrong Nebula. After an hour long engagement, the _Artemisia_ destroyed three krogran cruisers and damaged two others. Enraged by tenacity of the asari crew, Warlord Trask ordered the ship be captured as a price of war. However the skill and power of the commando units aboard held off the boarding parties for several more hours, enough time for a turian task force to jump into the fray and wipe out the pirates. As demonstrated by the anecdote above, all asari capital ships carry a large contingent of commandos that serve the role of marines (ship security, boarding parties and landing parties). These commandos often serve as the offensive ground force of the asari military, carrying a myriad of operations, usually of the covert kind, as befitting their training (see Asari Ground Forces). The training for asari going into the fleet is at least a decade long and it is carried out in academies across asari space. While not as varied as a Huntress training regime, the graduates from these academies are professionals with hundreds of hours of simulated combat/damage control drills and an intimate knowledge of ship systems. They first serve in smaller units (tenders, fighters squadrons, space stations, frigates) and after accruing another decade of experience in those postings they move up to cruisers and finally a posting on a dreadnought.

The role of front line force falls upon system defense fleets composed of frigate wolf packs backed by fighter squadrons based on battle stations spread around a system.Unlike other navies which deploy a cruiser as a command ship for frigate wolf packs, the asari rely on ships they call _Arlathan_ or home/mother ships. ****These ships are converted medium size FTL transports that carry supplies, spare parts and replacement personnel aboard. This gives the wolf packs greater range, mobility and endurance. ****With the introduction of the carrier into the galaxy, the asari introduced a new type of _Arlathan_ -type ships that served as light carriers. Each carrier carries between one to two squadrons of strike aerospace fighters for self-defense and support of a give wolf pack. Like their commando counterparts, these fleets do not engage an enemy force directly. Instead they focus their attacks on soft targets like troop transports, fleet tenders and isolated warships. These harassing tactics force the enemy to spread their forces thin trying to secure all worlds within a system or several stars within a cluster. This in turn opens the enemy to pinpoint attacks by conventional fleet units which can destroy the enemy in detail **.**

While these tactics served the fleet well before and during the Reaper Invasion, the collapse of the asari society into civil war has left the fleet bereft of financial support. Many wolf packs have disbanded and the heavy asari fleet has taken an non-interventionist approach to the conflict. The bulk of the fleet now protects the Citadel and waits for the day when order returns to asari space.


	34. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Asari Strategic Weaknesses

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Strategic Weaknesses**

The Asari military suffers from twin weaknesses link to their emphasis of political/economic warfare. Both come into play when they meet an enemy that is not deterred by attrition or loss of political prestige. Time and time again the asari failed to deter or stop such enemies as the rachni, the krogan or the reapers. The first two races could produce more units at all levels at much faster rates than they lost them. Thus they were invulnerable to the threat of a Pyrrhic victory. These threats were defeated by the deployment of massive military forces that brought these species to the brink of extinction something that the asari lack of conventional all-arms formations could not do. In the case of the reapers, their absolute power and ability to turn their enemies resources against them made them immune to the asari's hit-and-run tactics.

The second weakness comes from the emphasis in training and maintaining expensive elite prestige units. The cost and political prestige invested in each ship or commando unit means that commanders loath to risk them in battle. The typical service span for a cruiser from a Citadel race averages between 15 to 25 years. The average asari cruiser may stay in service up to 70 years standard. It is cheaper to keep the unit in service through continuing upgrades than to build a replacement. At the end of it service lifespan the only thing that remains is the hull, the interior having been completely replaced by new technology. A similar situation occurs with asari huntresses. It takes decades of intensive training to produce an elite asari commando. The losses can not be replaced at a rate that matches the tempo of modern conflicts.


	35. ANN News: Suspect in Custody

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

October 11, 2196

**Tayseri Murder's Suspect in Custody**

by Amita Quita

 **PRESIDIUM, CITADEL -** C-Sec announced early this morning that they have a suspect in custody related to the murders in Tayseri War (see Bloodbath in Tayseri Ward). The suspect has been identified as a thirty-nine year old quarian male by the name of Jan'Eso vas Tremblin, married to Alliana T'Solena, one of the teachers asari injured in the bombing of Laranthos Institution (see Asari School Bombed). Vas Tremblin and T'Solena have two daughters, both survived but the eldest, Amara, is now in process of transitioning to new clone limbs after having lost both legs in the original explosion. She and her younger sister Aikaterina are undergoing treatment for post-traumatic stress disorder along side many of their classmates.

Extranet polling of the Citadel shows that most residents have a favorable view of vas Tremblin's alleged actions against the suspects behind the bombing with a surprising number of of batarians polled at of 53%-47% in favor of vas Tremblin with many respondents commenting that while they disprove off vigilantism they are for,"Eliminating elements that give batarians a bad name." However, among quarians living in the Citadel, only 33% approved of vas Tremblin's actions. One editor of a quarian tech-chat site said,"Even if they found them to be necessary in the face of C-Sec historical bias against quarians."

 _ANN_ will continue to follow developments on the the investigation as the occur.


	36. ANN News: Headlines for October 11, 2196

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on Milgrom, Bekenstein

October 11, 2196

**Headlines for October 11, 2196  
**

by Iris Dunnigan

  * **Citadel:** Commander Thompson-Ramos, Alliance Navy, remains in critical condition in Huerta Memorial after his shuttle crashed into a Presidium lake in the afternoon of October 7. Holos taken moments before the crash show the front canopy of the shuttle shattering moments before it nosedived into the reservoir. C-Sec units where on the scene within minutes and pulled the injured commander from the vehicle. A spokesperson for Huerta Memorial categorized the commander's injuries as, "serious" but did elaborate on the nature of said injuries. C-Sec has opened an investigation on the crash.
  * **Chav** : A jury on the colony world of Chav found the _Neo-Terra Six_ guilty of a host of charges including sedition, inciting a riot, robbery, murder and terrorism. The six human youths, between the ages of nineteen to twenty-two, were captured in a series of raids by colonial anti-terrorist units conducted in the vicinity of the city of Jarvis, Chav third largest city. Among the evidence found in the raids were both print and digital media containing exhortations to violence, a hit list of local non-human civic leaders, home made incendiary devices and sniper rifles equipped with polonium rounds. The human youths face prison sentences from thirty to one hundred years.
  * **Bekenstein** : The pilot episode of the new show _Champions of the Terminus_ broke planetary and extra-net viewing records with 3. 6 million viewers on the colony in the first day and 1.5 billion viewers during extra-net rebroadcast during the week.
  * **Tyr** : Tyr Shipyards LTD put the finishing touches on the third _Normandy_ class frigate ordered by Alliance Navy, the SSV _Sevastopol_ SR-4. She will begin static systems trials next month and be ready for her shakedown cruise sometime in early 2197. According to Alliance officials, in spite news of cost overruns, the first tranche of frigates will be delivered on schedule with SSV _Tobruk_ and SSV _Kasserine_ ready for trials in the first half of 2197 and the first of the second tranche, SSV _Lepanto_ will be completed by the second half of the same year. The SSV _Krakatau_ , the Alliance's newest dreadnought will also be joining the fleet by early 2198.
  * **Sur'Kesh:** A new military fiction book set during the Reaper Invasion, _The Fighting Dalatrass_ by Malik Lidar, broke first day sales records. The book tells the tale of a young Dalatrass Kymeth who breaks with the other Dalatrasses and leads a perilous expedition deep into Reaper control territory aboard a stealth dreadnought. Publication of the book has been delayed several times, in spite of the authors assertion that it is pure fiction, by multiple lawsuits. The author has been accused of, among other things; revealing state secrets, defamation and inappropriate representations of salarian reproduction rites. Unconfirmed reports from the Citadel point to a rare formal protest by the Councilor Valern against Pinnacle Publishing, a trans-species publishing conglomerate that owns the books rights outside salarian space. The protest centers around the depiction of a amorous relationship between the books main character and the leader of an asari commando unit. _The Fighting Dalatrass_ will hit books stores in paperback and E-book formats across Citadel space later this month.
  * **Garvug** : The Citadel Council has commissioned a team of bio-engineers and archeologist to research Prothean ruins on the former Krogan colony and begin the process of ecological restoration. This was done after the local government agreed to the Kelphic Valley Accords which deal with Council/Krogan relationships. Among other things, the accord puts strict limits on krogan reproduction rates and recognizes Clan Urdnot as the official representative of all krogan within Citadel space.




	37. ANN News: Date for Referendum Set

_ANN News Desk_

October 12, 2196

**Date for Referendum Set  
**

by Paul Wolfram

 **LOREK, JALNOR-** Lorek's provisional government set a date for a referendum on the colony's government and constitution to be held no latter than March 1, 2197. The ballot will be divided into two tiers. The first tier will have the candidates from the parties approved by the Colonial Electoral Commission and the second tier will include the key constitutional provisions. Among the provisions:

  * A Total Prohibition on Slavery: This includes indentured servitude, sexual slavery, wage slavery (employers refusing to pay a minimum/living wage) and wage theft.
  * Full Equality Under the Law: All citizens will enjoy equality under the law regardless of sex, race, sexual identity or place of origin.
  * Freedom of Religion Within the Law: Freedom to exercise any religion as long as said religious practices do not violate existing laws.
  * Right to Bear Arms: The right of citizens to carry for self-defense, defense of family and home.



The last two provisions are controversial. Some batarian religious practices include the use of control substances and the right to own slaves. Giving the right to bear arms to all citizens raises the specter of armed militias, criminal groups and mercenaries running amok on the colony, a common enough occurrence in the Terminus Systems.

The provisional government struck down the inclusion of a third tier in the ballot dealing with reparations to the original asari colonist and/or their families based on damages suffered during the original batarian incursion into Lorek in 1913. The tier included an option to change the colony's name to Esan, the name given to the colony by the asari.

Council officials will monitor the election process and Council peacekeepers will provide security on election day.

Report filed by Paul Wolfram from Lorek.


	38. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Salarian Armed Forces

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Salarian Armed Forces**

Of all the Citadel races, none practice in the concept of Total War as thoroughly as the salarians. Salarian military doctrine seeks to destroy the enemies capability as well as their will to fight. Hence their preemptive approach to warfare. The salarians seek to control, disrupt and destroy their enemies not only at a military level but also socioeconomic level as well. This is born out of a society in which ultimate power resides with a handful of powerful female leaders. Like in the game of chess, whoever seizes their queen wins. ailure to capture the enemy leadership in the opening moves led to prolonged periods of protracted warfare (due to the salarians rapid reproductive cycles which allowed them to make up their losses) that left the warring parties vulnerable to external attack. Over time salarian strategist developed a doctrine called the _Four Strikes_ or **S 4**:

  1. **Strike Far** : Offense is the only defense. You must always fight your enemies on their ground. Only by bringing the war to the enemy doorstep can you preserve your forces while inflicting maximum losses on the enemy. A defensive war is a lost war.
  2. **Strike Fast** : Speed is off the essence. One must attack the enemy at all levels, economic, political, military, simultaneously with such speed as to convince him that the war is already lost. You must dominate the tempo operations at all times.
  3. **Strike Hard** : Each attack must devastated the target for maximum shock effect. No half measures are allowed once you committed yourself to combat.
  4. **Strike True** : One must not waste one's efforts. Accuracy is key to maximizing the effects of the Four Strikes. All is for not if one does not strike the right target, at the right time with the right weapon(s).



This doctrine requires real-time intelligence of an enemy's capabilities and intentions. It is for this reason that salarian Special Task Group serves as the spearhead of the unified salarian armed forces. Their ability to gather, analyze and act upon intelligence anywhere in the galaxy allows the rest of the military to act on a moments notice to any threat. While the salarian military does organize their forces in administrative divisions recognizable by other forces, such as the Fleet (space forces) or Army (land forces) and possess a combine arms structure similar to the turian forces or human military, the level of integration of the salarian forces is second to none. As an amphibian species, the salarians do not distinguish between operations on land or in the water. Thus they see operations in space or on the surface of planets as one fluid continuum that requires all forces to act as one. Every aspect of the operational art, regardless of theater, serves to fulfill clear strategic goals.

Another aspect emphasized by salarian doctrine is the deployment and use of cutting edge weapons systems that emphasize, fast, accurate, long range fire, the better to destroy their targets before they can retaliate. While salarian military industries develop a series of standardize equipment for the military, constant experimentation, updates, and modifications in the field guarantee that no two pieces of kit will be exactly the same. From ship engineers seeking to maximize the performance of their vessels to individual soldiers tinkering with their rifles, all units seek to the most from their weapons. Most units end up juggling not one, but three types of kit, the experimental system undergoing field testing, the current piece of kit reaching the apex of modification and the last piece of kit suffering from obsolescence. While expensive, this process prevents soldiers from being stuck with outdated equipment and guarantees (at times a slim) superiority over their opposition.

The salarians recognize that their preemptive doctrine can not account for all contingencies, so they take it one step further by employing a proxy strategy. The salarian union often sends STG teams to provide support (arms, training, intelligence) to insurgency/opposition groups in the Terminus systems. Thus any potential enemy is too busy fighting military or political campaigns in their home turf to pose a real threat to salarian interest. When this fails, salarians either uplift pre-FTL species (the krogan) to do the heavy fighting, or form strong alliances with other races that complement their capabilities (asari-biotics, turians-large military, humanity-buffer force). The salarians provide intelligence and advance technology in support of their proxies and or allies.

All these factors provide a potent deterrence to aggression. To potential enemies, the salarian military appears like a gun with a hair trigger, ready to go off at the slightest vibration.


	39. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Salarian Strategic Weaknesses

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Salarian Strategic Weaknesses**

Extensive study of the history of salarian military operations reveals four major strategic weaknesses in their doctrine. These are:

  *  **God's Eye Illusion/Delusion**
  * **Lack of Endurance**
  * **Proxy Paradox**
  * **Political Paralysis**



The **God's Eye/Illusion/Delusion** phenomenon was first identified by Thayer Morris in his _A History of the First Global Insurgency: 2001-2033_ (1st Edition, New South Wales Military Press, 2054). Morris observed that in (and post) Information Age societies, a combination of reliance on electronic sensors, information overload, information bias, and false pattern recognition can lead to the God's Eye Illusion, the illusion of been able to see everything with exact clarity. Morris describes the second part thus:

> _This in turn leads to the delusion that one is a god upon a mountain top perfectly. Thus it creates a sense of omnipotence on the part of the observer. Their actions are always considered to be clear, concise and perfectly tailored to the situation when in fact the delusion clouds the mind by denying the possibility that there are things the observer can not see, quantify, and/or predict._

In the case of the salarians their eidetic memory and the ability to work longer with shorter rest periods reinforces this paradigm. The salarian mind processes information at much faster rate than other Citadel member species. Thus it leads them to fall into this trap far more often than others. Imprinting closes the information loop. Anything pattern the dalatrasses fail to recognize as a threat simply falls of the radar, regardless of any countervailing information.

The salarians penchant for the latest technology leads their forces to lack the endurance necessary for long engagements on the battlefield. For example, all salarians capital ships are equipped with ultraviolet point defense laser networks. While these system are more powerful than their infrared systems used by other species (save the geth), the also generate far more heat and therefore break down more readily. Thus the entire network will shut down much faster and leave the ship vulnerable to missile attack. The krogan exploited this vulnerability during the rebellions and developed capital ships classified as, "destroyer-rocket," (or missile destroyer) whose packed hundreds if not thousands of anti-ship missiles in a light hull. Under the cover of cruiser and dreadnought fire these destroyers could close in and fire enormous missile volleys at salarian fleets. Few destroyers would make it back to the krogan's lines, but the volume of fire was so intense as to force a shut down of the point defense network across an entire fleet, making them vulnerable to follow on missile and fighter attacks. Under such pressure, salarian commanders chose to retreat rather than slug it out with the krogan.

This phenomenon extends through out the salarian military. New weapon systems are either rushed into service or continually delayed. The fleet halted dreadnaught production until they managed to produce a stealth dreadnaught. Although reports from the salarian front during the Reaper Invasion shows that this ship saw wide service, no new construction has occurred since. At ground level, the myriad of modifications made to standard equipment makes logistic support a nightmare. While micro-manufacturing eases the strain on supply lines when it comes to simple weapon or armor mods, the sheer variety and extend of the constant alterations on the field plus the quick obsolescence of standardized kit unduly complicates matters. Again, in a prolonged engagement with an enemy, the lack of spare parts will grind down the salarian troops efficiency faster than enemy action, specially if they are forced on the defensive.

The last two areas are of a political nature, but have a marked influence of military operations. The first is the **Proxy Paradox**. Professor Antonio Medina of the _Escuela Superior de Guerra_ (Argentine War Academy) in his 2099 study called, _Estudio de Relaciones Interiores e Internacionales durante la Guerra Fría_ ( _A Study of Internal and International Relations During the Cold War_ , Editorial the La Cruz del Sur, 1st Edition 2102) described the paradox at the center of use of proxies during the U.S./Soviet Cold War in the latter half of the 2oth century:

> _The (proxy) paradox lies at the heart of international relationships during his period (Cold War, 1945-1989). The leaders of the hegemonic empires avoided direct confrontation by using political proxies throughout the (third) world. The proxies in turn governed with the backing of one of these empires. Through them the empires gained access to resources at low costs both economic and ideological. But in order to keep their imperial masters happy, the proxy leaders had to sacrifice the well being of the people the governed: low or no taxes on foreign corporations, no environmental or labor laws, and near complete control of their resources to foreign monopolies/cartels. This shifted the costs of empire to the already impoverished citizens of these nations which fostered unrest. If the proxy leadership moved to mollify their subjects through nationalization of local industries or enforcement of local laws, the risked ouster by rival political groups backed by the imperial powers or the military. Furthermore, most of these proxies were inherently corrupt or naive, sometimes both, and therefore unreliable in the long term, thus forcing violent turn overs. Thus the proxy found itself in a paradox: how best to serve the interest of foreign powers while maintaining a semblance of order within their countries. Like all paradoxes in the political sphere, it proved, time and time again, to be unsustainable._

 

A similar situation arose with the krogan. Everything went well as long as the krogan focused on fighting the rachni to extinction. But the moment krogan leadership turned to fulfill the needs of its own population the proxy relationship broke down. This in turn led to krogan rebellions.

Finally we have problems arising from the byzantine organization of the Salarian Union in which thousands of dalatrasses compete for political advancement and dominance. Add to this the imbalance of power between males and females and you end up with a government often paralyzed to the point of inaction. This inaction nullifies the strengths of preemptive action and leaves the salarian forces vulnerable to attack. The dalatrasses have kept the military relatively small due to the fear that a larger military would increase the political power of salarian males. Observers believe that political infighting as well as pressure from the asari government prevented a unilateral strike by the salarians on the batarians. Such a strike could have prevented the attack on Mannovai in 1913 (C.E.) and eliminated the threat. Instead the batarians well expelled from the Council but continued their aggression along the Verge.

Experts believe that a combination of these factors hindered the Union's reaction to the Reaper presence after the Battle of the Citadel and led to a push to deny the threat even in the face of overwhelming evidence. The political situation seems to have stabilized post-Reaper Invasion after the Quite Coup (see Radimus Primas, _The Quite Coup_ , Cipritine Military Studies Program, 2187) but in turn the Salarian Union has taken a isolationist approach to intergalactic affairs.


	40. ANN News: JAC-Eden Prime Opens

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

October 15, 2196

**New JAC-Eden Prime Opens  
**

by Amita Quita

 **CITADEL, PRESIDIUM-** Representatives from the Alliance and Turian militaries participated in a ribbon cutting ceremony signaling the opening of Joint Allied Command Headquarters (JAC-HQ for short) in Eden Prime Northwestern hemisphere near the city of Low Valley. The headquarters will serve as an administrative center for joint allied forces within Alliance space. Analysis of past galactic conflicts showed that the ad hoc cooperation between the military forces of the Citadel races failed to deal with the threats in a consistent manner. JAC will provide administrative, liaison, and intelligence support for current and future joint allied operations within Alliance space. Alongside JAC the Alliance will open a new fourteen thousand square kilometer training area, the Nirali Bhatia Training Grounds. The NBTG will focus on training joint forces in planet side operations such as amphibious landings, ground battles, and aerospace support.

So far Alliance, Turian, Quarian governments have signed on to the JAC initiative as have the Geth and Volus. The Salarians, Krogan and Hanar have observer status within the organization. JAC-Eden Prime opening follows the establishment of JAC-Citadel last year. A third center for the study of joint space warfare will open on the Turian world of Aephus sometime next year.


	41. Gaming with Grick Review HIPE3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakera Ward's gaming salarian gives us the rundown on the galaxy's biggest gaming expo.

Gaming Galaxy Reviews **HIPE** ³

Serpent Nebula, Widow System, the Citadel, Zakera Ward ,October 15, 2196

Grick: Hello again from Zakera Ward. I am Grick, your favorite gaming salarian, and on today's show we will be reviewing the top items from last weeks **H** espith **I** nter **P** lanetary **E** xpo³, better known as HIPE ³, the biggest event in the gaming galaxy calendar:

  * _Galaxy of Fantasy_ Newest Expansion Sets: _Gate Wars_ and _Sailors of the Aether Seas_.
  * The new VI3OS Holographic Gaming System from Macrostation.
  * How _Hard Target_ software got in hot water over the depictions of batarians in the latest iteration of _Agent's Contract: Harmony_.
  * Elegant's Artist reboots _N7 Code of Honor: Medal of Duty_ with _N-Force: Star of Terra_ and announces a game tie-in to the popular extranet series _Champions of the Terminus_.



Grick: Joining us for today's program are the ever popular Ben Sterling from _The Eludist_ and Galactic Grand Champion of _Heroes Collective_ ,the classic collectable hero battles tactical game, Total Victor. Welcome to the show gentlemen.

Ben: Glad to be here, as always Grick.

T-Vic: Same here.

Grick: So T-Vic lets start with you, as a long time GoF player for fun and profit what do you think of the new expansions?

T-Vic: Well, GoF is the go to massive multiplanetary RPG experience, bar none. It has aged well and keeps incorporating new ideas at a furious pace. Just when everyone declares it is dead, it pops up with a couple of new expansions like Blood Arena. It was very popular in the E-sport scene and Gate Wars seems to expand on that by adding a collectible hero concept which can be played as their own little game. The more quest you do and the more raid bosses you defeat, the more hero figures you collect for your 1-1 battles with your friends. And Gate Wars plays very well on V-88 gaming Omni-Tools so that's a plus.

Ben: I'm glad they are doing this. Omni-Tool gaming almost always gets the short drift from the Quad-A developers. Plus Aether Seas will have a strong retro-futuristic/fantasy strategy gameplay. Now Astral Sails are more than a fast travel option. You can mod them, fight other Astral Sails and fight it out inside the new Metal Storm events. I mean, floating islands and warships fighting it out adds a strategic level to the PvP fights we haven't seen before.

Grick: Anyone excited by the new VI3OS console?

Ben: Well we heard about hands free immersion based gaming before but for all the promises of the tech, I doubt we will get the full wrap-around holographic experience free of implants or wearable hardware. And various jurisdictions have prohibited the sale of direct nerve stimulation gaming systems sighting sensory overload to minors. It's a nice gimmick but will see where it goes.

Grick: And Hard Target can't seem to shake the controversy over their portrayal of batarians in the Agent's Contract series. What are your thoughts on the matter?

T-Vic: It's ridiculous. GoF expanded their lore to include krogan and quarian mythos, and batarian players, some of them are best competitive players I know, now number in the hundreds of thousands. It's an expanding market that Hard Target is not simply ignoring but deliberately alienating. And don't get me started on the fact that they say it's too expensive to animate batarian females.

Grick: Ben, your thoughts?

Ben: I agree with my salarian friend. This is Grand Terminus Alliance all over again. We live in a way bigger galaxy than just Earth or Sur'Kesh. Representation matters, folks. You can't simply shoehorn entire species into the role of the bad guys and not expect some backlash.

Grick: Well I hope Elegant Artist doesn't make the same mistake with their reboot of the _N7_ series.

Ben: Well, they to have been on hot water from the gaming community for a long time: incomplete buggy games, Project Ten Credit that shopped up releases into a billion pieces of DLC riddled with microtransactions and so on and so forth. I'm glad they are getting back to the single-player/co-op model instead of trying to compete with GoF. Plus they got Kenneth Sparks to play the new villain. Loved him in _Pox_.

Grick: Yet they are also doing another tie-in game, this time about _Champions of the Terminus_. Tie-ins have a reputation for being rushed out the door and down the stairs, so to speak.

Ben: Well, they say they will take their time with it. Will see.

T-Vic: I'm fan of the show so I'll give it a try.

Grick: Well that is all for today. I hope you are having a great time gaming wherever you are. From Zakera Ward, this is your favorite gaming salarian signing off.


	42. ANN News: Explosion in Shin Akiba

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

October 16, 2196

**Explosion in Shin Akiba  
**

by Amita Quita

 **SHIN AKIBA, ZAKERA WARD-** An explosion followed by a foot chase that culminated in a brief hostage standoff rocked the peace of the Shin Akiba business district. The explosion of as of yet unknown origin destroyed a small apartment above the _Wonders of Sol_ music store. Witnesses saw what they described as a middle aged human escape the blast and was chased on foot by C-Sec officers. The chase ended in a brief armed standoff near one of the district's many shuttle terminals. The standoff ended with the swift intervention of an unnamed Alliance officer and a human biotic. C-Sec then secured the scene and transported the suspect to the local C-Sec precinct for booking.

Sources close to the investigation told ANN that the suspect is connected to the attempt on Commander Thompson-Ramos a week ago in the Presidium. Doctors report that the commander made a full recovery and is now back on active duty.

This report was filed by Amita Quita from the _ANN News Desk_ on the Citadel.


	43. Court Upholds Verdict

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance Legal Desk on the Citadel

October 17, 2196

**Corporate Court Upholds Verdict  
**

by Antony McConnell

 **PRESIDUM, CITADEL** \- The Interplanetary Commerce and Trade Court (see: ICTC) which acts as final arbiter on economic matters among Citadel governments, upheld a decision by the Systems Alliance Supreme Court that dismissed a lawsuit from the now defunct Noveria Development Corporation against the Systems Alliance under the ancient Earth's legal costume of _force majure_. In NDC v. Systems Alliance, the corporation named several high ranking members of the Alliance government including then Admiral Steven Hackett (now Prime Minister Hackett), alleging malicious prosecution, violation of extraterritorial rights, undue interference in contract negotiations, vandalism, theft, destruction of private property and illegal detention of various Citadel citizens.

Rolf Donnic, one of two human justices on the court, wrote the unanimous decision of the court:

> _The claims by the plaintiff that members of the Systems Alliance Military, "ransacked," the facilities belonging to the corporate entities under the plaintiff legal umbrella are ludicrous on their face. The court has never found a clearer example of what in human legal tradition is termed force majure, a situation so outside the control of the participants as to render any claims against them totally and completely moot in its _twenty six hundred year history_. So it is the case with the Reaper Invasion, whose purpose was the extermination of all advance sentient life in the galaxy. To that end they employed a human terrorist organization, known as Cerberus, to further their genocidal plans. Said organization facilities belonging to the plaintiff to finance and house their operations. Furthermore evidence presented to the court shows that plaintiff refused to cooperate with civil and military personnel from the Systems Alliance as well other allied forces even in the face of this essential threat. This suit will go down in intergalactic legal history as the most fruitless, pointless, and baseless waste of the any court's time and patience._

In a concurring decision Zafron T'Arai, the sole asari member of the panel, added:

> _This is yet another example of corporate overreach under the conceit of, "corporate extraterritoriality," where in corporate actors abuse legal loopholes for the express purpose of violating laws that lie at the foundation of the Citadel Council. In doing so the imperil the sovereignty of multiple interplanetary governments and mount a direct challenge to galactic order._

This verdict is one of several in an anti-corporate wave following the Reaper Invasion, where in multiple governments have reasserted their control over corporate matters. Earlier this month the Council on Sentient Rights refused to see the case of incarceration of 19 executives of the NDC on various charges ranging from fraud to aiding an enemy during a time of war as well as violating multiple laws regarding bio-engineering of sentient beings and AI research. The jail sentences for these offenses run th e gamut from fifteen to three hundred years (galactic standard).

Report filed by ANN Legal Analyst Antony McConnell.


	44. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Krogan Army

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Krogan Army**

The krogan are undergoing massive socioeconomic upheaval as a result of the end of the genophage and their role in defeating the Reapers. Transforming the krogan armed forces from loose bands of tribal groups to a coherent discipline force is one of the largest challenges they face today. To this end krogan leaders have instituted a series of reforms designed to turn the army into a modern fighting force. They have identified three areas of concern:

  1. **Organization** : Creating the structure to train, maintain and equip this new force.
  2. **Equipment** : Expanding and standardizing the army's system to maximize their effectiveness on the battlefield.
  3. **Doctrine** : Creating a new doctrine based on the lessons learned in pass conflicts and one that exploits the krogran strengths and ameliorates their weaknesses.



The krogan army core unit is the battle group, a natural outgrowth of the old clan warbands. The battle group is composed of one or more companies (2-5) with between 20 to 150 individuals each. Current battle groups rely on heavy infantry armed with personal and crewed served weapons backed by infantry fighting vehicles, plus light artillery. Unlike the warbands of old which relied on the charisma of a given warlord, soldiers down to the newest recruits receive extensive training in small unit tactics, fire discipline, and initiative under fire. All members of a battle group are expected to know their mission objectives and be willing to take their place of their fallen comrades in battle. The new soldiers are taught to see their unit as their _Krantt_ (often translated as, "battle brothers") which strengthens the bonds between the unit members. Taking a page from the turians, the soldiers are taught to think of the unit as more than the sum of its parts, that it is an entity unto itself and that it exists to protect all krogan everywhere. It shifts the concept of honor from a personal or tribal one into the honor of the unit and the army.

The Tomkah, a infantry fighting vehicleis the backbone of the army. It represents the ruggedness, ease of use, and maintenance on the field common in krogan equipment. With their manufacturing based destroyed after the Rebellions and a Council imposed embargo on eezo, the krogan lack a large stable of ground, air or space based vehicles. During this time period between the Rebellions and the Reaper Invasion the krogan concentrated on the manufacture of personal weapons and armor in cottage industries across Tuchanka. The years after the Reaper Invasion has seen an easing of the embargo of most goods to and from Tuchanka. This in turn has led to a revitalizing of krogan heavy industries, including weapons manufacturing.

The army is developing a new series of ground vehicles such as the, _Shulka_ or "Little Brother." The Shulka is based on the chassis of the Tomkah but with a lower profile and armed with eight 3.7 cm (37 mm) high-velocity anti-aircraft auto cannons on twin quad mounts backed by between eight to ten anti-armor/anti-aircraft missiles mounted in launch cells between the guns. Each gun can fire up to 1,100 rounds per minute with a combined rate of fire of 8,800 rounds per minute. The Shulka is designed to engage low flying targets under 5,000 meters such as aerial drones, shuttles, gunships, and Reaper drop pods/Harvesters. Another vehicle in joint development with Alliance R &D is the _Olifant_ (Alliance term/krogan name unknown as of 2190). This heavy armor/shielded counter-grav vehicle proposed armament varies wildly between test beds bu the most common configuration has three fast firing autocannon (between 14.5 mm to 2.3 cm/23 mm) on the hull for point defense against enemy infantry/anti-tank missiles and a 17.5 cm/175 mm main gun in a fully traversal turret paired with another coaxial mounted auto cannon. The main gun can be elevated up to 70 degrees for indirect fire support. The army is also seeking to acquire new gunship/field transport capable of providing close air support as well as carry the new family of vehicles in a modular cargo area. Impressed by the ability of Alliance vehicles like the M35 Mako family of vehicles to deploy from low orbit, the krogan leadership has demanded that new krogan armor have the same capabilities.

The fastest evolving area of the army is in its doctrine. Here the krogan can harness thousands of years of military history at the planetary and galactic level. The plan is to convert battle groups into flexible all arms formations that are fully aerospace mobile. In theory these units can be tailor made to any situation and deployed from allied ships (see Krogan Weaknesses) to the surface of target world. Long gone are the days of relying on mass to overwhelm their enemies although few remember that sheer force of numbers was only one of the tactical tools available to krogan. Centuries of living in the irradiated rubble of Tuchanka taught the krogans to use shock through speed of advance and made them masters of fortifications. Krogan fortifications are built with an eye for concealment, redundancy, and depth. They also rely heavily on psychological warfare to win the day. Seasoned officers prefer to intimidate an enemy into retreat or surrender rather than wasting valuable resources in a long drawn out fight.

A common tactic, described by human military historian Martin Hughes in his book _Krogans After the Rebellions_ (North America Military Press, 2178) as, "The Leaping Porcupine," demonstrates the characteristics mentioned above:

> _When facing a larger clan, a smaller clan launches an all out attack on territory vital to the other clan, then entrench themselves in that position. That leaves the larger clan with two options, waste valuable resources in retaking the objective or negotiating with the smaller clan. In order to succeed this tactic requires an intimate knowledge of not only the tactical layout of the enemy but also of their political leadership. Without this the attacking clan tends to seize a useless objectives, be impaled in the stronger enemies fortification network, or fall into a trap set by their rivals._

A similar situation occurred when Citadel forces defeated a krogan offensive during the rebellions only to find it impossible to retake lost territory without significant loses due to the krogan ability to swiftly fortify conquered territory. Behind their fortifications the krogan re-armed and rebuilt their forces then launched a new offensive. Today the emphasis is on durability/tactical flexibility rather than pure offensive strength.

Recruiting is the last pillar of the doctrine. The army no longer accepts any male who has survives their Rite of Passage. Recruits most show a commitment to something larger than their clan or regional government. They must pledge to protect all krogan and follow a strict (for the krogan) set of ethical standards. Only thirty percent of the applicants enter service. Failure to join at a young age does not prevent a krogan for future entry into the army. Given time this might bring a new series of technical expertise sorely lacking in today's krogan forces.


	45. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Krogan Weaknesses

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Krogan Weaknesses**

While the krogan proved instrumental in turning the tide against the Reapers, they suffer from several chronic strategic weaknesses that limit their mobility and combat power. The key areas are:

  1. Space forces.
  2. Manufacturing base
  3. Unified political leadership



The treaty that ended the Krogan Rebellions stipulated that the krogan would never again have a navy of any size. All FTL capable military vessels were to be decommissioned along side any support facilities such as shipyards, factories, or training areas. To ensure that the krogan could not build a naval force in secret the Citadel Council took two crucial steps. The first established turian monitored Krogan Demilitarized Zone (KDZ). Any and all ships entering the system would be search and any armed ship capable of FTL flight were either forced to land or be destroyed forthwith. This left the krogan dependent on allied navies for transport and support during the Invasion. While their allies were keen to provide as much assistance as possible, the lack of logistical control limited the options available to krogan commanders and slowed down their reaction to emergent enemy threats. The second put in place a strict embargo on element zero exports to Tuchanka, thus cutting off a vital component of starship design. After the war the krogan have been allowed to rebuild a robust merchant fleet and negotiations are ongoing on setting limits around armaments, defenses, and dual use roles such as (but not limited to) corvettes or escort carriers.

The restrictions on eezo highlight the collapse of the krogan manufacturing base. Nuclear war, rebellions and a state of near constant conflict for the past thousand years have grounded any sort of manufacturing base to dust. Outside of small cottage industries that hand craft weapons or upgrade armor, most of the weapons are imported from off world under the watchful eye of the Turian Space Forces. Like the salarians, the krogan rely on micromanufacturing to keep their systems operational in the short run, but do so at the expense of long term endurance. The krogan mitigate this by using equipment known for their ruggedness in the field. However this is nowhere near a coherent logistical supply system required for extended out of area (i.e. Tuchanka) operations.

The last area of concern is political. The post-Invasion unity government remains fragile. In the past krogan forces relied on the forceful and charismatic leadership of their warlords to lead their forces into battle. The krogan fought multiple wars across the centuries against the Council. Every time a powerful warlord died a half dozen others rushed to fill his place. Warlords continued to guide local politics after the deployment of the genophage. Without a strong central government that can offer both strong leadership to the new armed forces while maintaining amicable relationships with the Council the rebuilding of krogan civilization will fail. And this time the krogan may not survive the aftermath.


	46. ANN News: What is Trident?

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

October 22, 2196

"What is Trident?"

By Joan Calder

MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN- "What is Trident?" is the question on the mind every _Champions of the Terminus_ fan. With over 4.7 billion viewers throughout Citadel space (and many more views on pirate sites across the Terminus) the show has become a runaway success. The action-drama focuses on a team of mercenaries battling pirates, slavers and other ruffians across the Terminus systems. But savvy salarian fans discovered a series of recurring messages embedded in the background of the show as well as in the dialogue of secondary characters that hint at something they called _Trident_. According to list of clues posted at a one of the top shows forums the appearance of a three prong spear or mentions tied to it break down as follows:

  * 27 appearances of a trident like symbol, weapon, badges, flags or other three pronged tools.
  * 111 mentions of the word trident either directly or embedded in names or references to Earth's Greco-Roman, Hindu, and East Asian mythologies.
  * 55 analogues to the word in other Citadel languages, mainly asari, salarian, and turian ancient dialects.



While some may write this off as wild fan speculation, leaked but unsourced images from an as of yet aired episode show the character, Napolix Tripych, talking with three figures cloaked in shadow. Napolix is the leader of a band of marauders that are the main antagonist in the show. Some fans have pointed out that the character's surname means, "a three-fold piece of art," in several human languages. The show's producers have refused to comment on the subject. The show's mid season finale will air on November 12.


	47. ANN News: Embassy Bugged

_ANN News Desk_

October 22, 2196

**Systems Alliance Embassy Bugged**

****

by Iris Dunnigan

 **PRESIDUM, CITADEL** \- The C-Sec investigation following the attempt on Commander Thompson-Ramos life (see: [Headlines October 11](https://ralfast.wordpress.com/2014/05/07/mass-effect-aecann-entertaiment-news-now-headlines-for-october-11-2196/)) discovered an alarming number of bugs and multiple spy programs embedded on the Systems Alliance Embassy's computers and facilities. Among the devices found where nanite clusters on the wall carpeting, spy software incorporated into the operating systems of the embassy's computers, and several VI's with corrupted communications algorithms. C-Sec cybercrimes division is working with Alliance Intelligence in finding the source of the surveillance hardware as well as the nature and volume of the data transmitted to third parties. The exact volume, nature, or sensitivity of the data is unknown at this time.

Ambassador Chen Wei-Len has been recalled to Arcturus Station for consultations with the Systems Alliance Parliament.


	48. ANN News: Celebrations Come to a Close

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

November 1, 2196

**Celebrations Comes to a Close**

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – The month long celebration to celebrate the victory over the Reapers ended with a concert from the Megara Stadium on Rannoch. The concert had over 90 billion concurrent extranet viewers across Citadel space, a new post-Invasion record. Among the many artist present was the ever popular quarian singer/songwriter Arana vas Harra, the asari pop-synth group _The Three Sisters_ and the drell/salarian trans-space ambient DJ duo _Star Clash_. The highlight of the show was a duet by quarian folk singer Sycha vas Ylan and Mercedes Locklear of _Andayala's Lament_ a pre-exile song about a young quarian who dies in a newly discovered world dreaming of his home town of Andayala.

Concert producers announced that they raised over a billion credits for the Hera Foundation, a human/asari charity dedicated to support asari refugees fleeing the civil war in that sector space.


	49. Military Forces of Citadel Space: Systems Alliance Navy

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Systems Alliance Navy**

The Alliance Navy is the senior branch of the Systems Alliance Military. It is tasked with the following missions:

  * Protect Alliance space from external attack.
  * Police trade routes within Alliance space.
  * Prosecute any conflict within and outside of Alliance space as dictated by the Alliance Parliament.
  * Assist allied forces in maintaining peace and security within Citadel Space.



In order to fulfill its mission parameters the Navy has adopted a doctrine of deterrence vis-à-vis any present or future threat. This doctrine calls for rapid reaction fleets to garrison key mass relay junctions. From there they can react with overwhelming force against nearby threats or stop an advancing enemy. If the threat continues then the Navy engages in mobile warfare with the objective of bypassing enemy strong points and attacking vulnerable targets such as shipyards, depots, mining, manufacturing and command centers thus stripping the enemy of its ability to wage war. This requires real time intelligence on possible threats. For this reason the navy has invested heavily on frigates. Beyond the traditional screening and wolf pack tactics, frigates (See: Unit Roles in Large Fleet Actions pag. 397) also serve as long range reconnaissance, insertion/support of special forces, rapid reaction units, and interdiction of enemy supply lines/lines of communication. With the advent of such technologies as stealth drives, advance cybernetic warfare suites, cyclonic barriers, Thanix cannons, and rotary Javelin missile launchers, the modern frigate serves as a fast attack ship and stealth reconnaissance vessel. Frigate crews have adopted unofficial motto of, "Frigates Lead the Way!", since they are often the first ship on the scene.

The shift toward the use of frigates as long range patrol craft has allowed the Alliance cruiser to become a pure gun platform. Alliance cruisers dispense with spaces for extra cargo or fighters. Every meter of the hull is crammed with the essentials such as armor, electronic warfare systems, barrier generators, and guns. Alliance cruisers come a respectable second behind asari designs in the areas of sturdiness, exceed salarian's in endurance, and match turian designs in primary long range firepower while outgunning them on the number of broadsides. Dreadnoughts fill the same duties as in other Citadel forces, although Alliance dreadnoughts are shorter than their allied counterparts (between 100-300 meters shorter). They are still powerful but tend to under perform in the area of their primary armament compared to other Citadel forces.

The Alliance still holds the lead on fleet carriers. While not particularly powerful in their own right, they offer a level of operational flexibility unmatched by any other unit. Carriers based fighter squadrons can strike space or planetary targets on their own accord, screen friendly units from enemy fighters, and engage enemy warships. Carriers can be reconfigured to carry a large amount of troops and support planetary landings with fighters, gunships, and shuttles. And in the absence of a dreadnought, carriers fill in the role of flag ship, serving as command and control nodes for a fleet.

The combination of platforms allows the navy to field a powerful yet doctrinally flexible force capable of dealing with most conventional scenarios.


	50. ANN Timeline for November 12, 2196

**_ANN_** : **Timeline** with Richard Garrett

 _ANN_ Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union, November 12, 2196

 **Richard Garrett** \- This is Sunday, November 12, 2196 and welcome to another installment of _Timeline._ With us today is asari historian, sophontologist, political scientist, and author of the controversial book, _The Matriarch's Garden: The Price of Peace,_ Asty T'Alaton. Welcome to the show, Ms. T'Alaton.

 **Asty T'Alaton** \- Glad to be here, Richard.

 **Richard Garrett** \- Let's get right to it, shall we? In your book you state that for the last thousand years that asari matriarchs have waged a sort of cold war at the edge of Citadel space using such tactics as political assassinations, sabotage, kidnapping, corporate warfare, and proxy wars. How come we are only hearing about this now?

 **Asty T'Alaton** \- Have you ever wondered why, with billions of asari in the galaxy, only a comparative few lay claim to the title of Matriarch? Because a Matriarch is not simply a title or a stage of life, Richard. Matriarchs wielded enormous socioeconomic power, each with a nation of followers, attendants, and corporate assets. A true Matriarch represents power in every sense of the word. With power comes conflict of interest and when those conflicts of interest can not be resolved peacefully, violence ensues. And that violence occurred in Terminus Systems.

 **Richard Garrett** \- The garden in the book's title?

 **Asty T'Alaton** \- Exactly.

 **Richard Garrett** \- You make a reference to human history, comparing these conflicts to our Cold War. But the reason the Cold War was waged by proxies was the threat of destruction by nuclear weapons. What prevented the matriarchs from waging open warfare within asari space?

 **Asty T'Alaton** \- Tradition fed by history. Back in the days of warring city-states, the battles were brief but brutal since few warriors could sustain their biotics powers under the stress of prolonged combat. Combat was more ritualistic, a test of strength rather than a means of conquest. Assassinations, political maneuvering and control of resources served as better tools of political craft than open warfare. In time trade and diplomacy enforced by tradition created a peaceful society at home but did not do away with the need for tests of strength. Out in the Terminus there are no rules, no traditions, no laws, only virgin territory and endless resources. So as time went by access to these resources became vital to determining whether you could claim the title of Matriarch or keep it.

 **Richard Garrett** -Including betraying long standing allies?

 **Asty T'Alaton** \- If you are referring to the batarian bombing of Mannovai, then yes. A handful of Matriarchs leaked the salarian attack plans to batarian intelligence. The batarians realized that their networks were compromised and organized a "volunteer force" in a secret location deep in the Verge. The hundred ship task force launched a raid into salarian space disrupting the salarian's preemptive strike. However, only one in ten ships made it out of salarian space to report their success.

 **Richard Garrett** \- Why would the matriarchs warn the batarians?

 **Asty T'Alaton** \- Because of the lucrative batarian slave trade, a trade that included trafficking in asari maidens as personal servants to high ranking Hegemony leaders. At least one Matriarch, Matriarch Brykanai died under mysterious circumstances. And by mysterious I mean she ran afoul of either a salarian Specter or an asari Justicar. After that the asari government pushed for stricter laws against slavery as a way of appeasing the salarians but the damage was already done. When humanity entered the galactic stage it was the salarians who pushed the council into giving humaninty an embassy and encouraged their expansion into the Verge. When the batarians complained the salarians, along side the turians, who had been itching to put an end to batarian raiding, sided with humanity. They calculated that either humans were strong enough to contain or eliminate the batarian threat and if not, then the salarians could use the growing batarian threat to launch their long awaited pre-emptive strike against the batarians with turian support. Either way, it was a clear sign of over reach by the...by some of the Matriarchs.

 **Richard Garrett** \- And if true, a clear manipulation of humanity. After the break we will discuss these and other revelations with our panel. See you after the break.


	51. Champions of the Terminus Sets a New Ratings Record

**From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk**

**November 12, 2196**

**_Champions of the Terminus_ Breaks Ratings Record**

**By Joan Calder**

**MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** \- The Champions of the Terminus mid-season finale broke the 5 billion viewers record for a human produced show with over 5.9 billion individual views across all channels and extranet video providers of the show. The mid-season finale revealed the existence of Trident as the organization behind the champions' antagonist via a defector codenamed Solheim who helped the heroes through an action packed escape sequence of an exploding space station orbiting a volcanic moon of Danaus. It ended in a cliffhanger as the heroes frigate, the _Victory_ , was ambushed by enemy fighters.

The resulting message frenzy crashed a dozen show related forums during the broadcast. SolComm threatened to meter the bandwidth of secondary distributors before a message from the Alliance Parliament Telecommunications Commission explained in no uncertain terms that the committee was willing and able to launch an immediate (and very public) investigation into SolComm's business practices. A media representative from SolComm apologized for the message and assured all subscribers that SolComm put their costumers first. Extranet pirate traffic also peaked across the Terminus with over a million downloads a second during and after the show. Since few worlds in the Terminus Systems are part of the Citadel's trade agreements, the legality of such activity is in doubt.

The producers promised a two hour long behind the scenes charity special to celebrate the human holiday of Christmas. The season will continue on January 9, 2197.


	52. ANN News: More Rioting in Chav

_ANN_ Headlines Now

November 15 , 2196

**More Riots in Chav  
**

By Iris Dunnigan

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTEIN** \- A second wave of rioting hit Jarvis, third largest capital in the colony of Chav, after revelations by a member of the _Neo-Terra Six (_ see [Headlines October 11](http://ralfast.wordpress.com/2014/05/07/mass-effect-aecann-entertaiment-news-now-headlines-for-october-11-2196/)) turned prosecution witness, Geoffrey McCalloum, that the Six were formed under the auspices of the Jarvis Metropolitan Police Department Special Police Unit, a hitherto secretive anti-terrorist unit within the constabulary. McCalloum revealed that he and about two dozen so called "humanist" where trained and equipped by the SPU as deep cover agents in the event of an alien takeover of the city or invasion of the colony by non-human forces.

The training included dissemination of anti-alien propaganda, manufacturing of home made explosives devices, creating caches of weapons, firearms training, and covert communications efforts. Most of this training occurred in temporary camps in the Ebon Mountains, 15km north east of Jarvis. According to McCalloum's account in case of invasion, the paramilitaries where to take shelter in the abandoned copper mine network that runs through the mountains. From there they would launch a series of operations to retake the colony. _ANN_ film crews visited the area but found no evidence of human habitation or the sort of training McCalloum described.

Head of the Jarvis Metropolitan Police, Chief Constable Mathew Harris, released the following statement:

> There has never being any such force within the MPD. Anti-terrorist action falls under the purview of the Fast Response Unit which is armed and equipped to deal with such matters. Colonial defense is in the hands of the CDM (Colonial Defense Militia) and not local police forces, which are para-military in nature, that is, they have a military structure, but serve a clear civilian purpose, a law enforcement purpose. Mr. McCalloum allegations are unfounded and without any merit.

Once again Harris called on CDM units to head off the spread of the violence which has already cost the city of Jarvis over 300 million credits. 


	53. Movies in 2197

Alliance News Entertainment Desk

December 30, 2196

**Movies in 2197: Adaptations, Remakes and Sequels**

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – If this year was the "Year of the Historical Vid" then next year is shaping up to be the year of adaptations and sequels. Action adventure books and movies will dominate the release schedule for all of 2197.

In a surprise announcement author Raquel McWood signed an agreement to bring to the screen her _FTL_ series of young adult books. _FTL_ is set in an alternate reality where there is no Citadel Council. Instead every fifty years representatives from different races compete in a perilous race across the galaxy with the winner crowned regent of the galaxy. Two sets of newcomers, an enterprising pair of young humans with a state of the line frigate vie to challenge the fan favorite quarian/geth team of Shandra and Unit 56, while the krogan underdogs called the Clutch in a heavily modified tramp light freighter jockey for the lead. The teen action-romance-dramedy is set to hit the box office sometime in May.

Turian action star Anton Vilius returns to the cinema with _Archangel: Illium Dawn_. The turian vigilante tracks the source of the new hallucinogen flooding Omega's alleys to a corrupt joint asari/salarian pharmaceutical conglomerate at the top of the five hundred largest companies in Illium. There he joins forces with a galaxy renown asari assassin out of for revenge. **Miraflor Studios** is banking on another wildly profitable year.

Capitalizing on the Quarian New Wave comes the long rumored sequel to _Fleet & Flotilla_, _Fleet, Flotilla & Task Force_. The dastardly pirate Longinius vows revenge against the quarian Merchant Fleet after his defeat at the end of _F &F_. Bellicus and Shalei re-ignite their romance as they seek to stop their old nemesis. Enter a handsome human Alliance commander by the name of Roderick who claims to have vital information about Longinius plans. Will Shalei fall for the newcomer or remain faithful to Bellicus? Will Bellicus look the other way or fight for the quarian he loves? Is Roderick intentions pure or does he have ulterior motives?

On the heels of the success of _Blasto 8_ comes _Blasto 9: Blasting Back to the Beginning_. In a return to the wacky, high action formula of the past, Blasto finds an ancient time machine on the planet of Delos that hurls the first hanar Specter back a billion years into the past to face a race of Proto- Reapers which leads to an epic showdown between the "Jelly Crew" and the ancient war machines of destruction. Director Miguel Bayeux promises, "ten times more gunfights, twenty times the cross- species romances, and fifty times the number of explosions than all the other _Blasto_ movies combined."

Another highly anticipated vid is _Vaenia: War Torn Love_ , a remake of the acclaimed 2185 vid, _Vaenia_. The story is set during the aftermath of the Reaper occupation of Thessia. Two pure blood asari fall in love and attempt to survive the horrors of war complicated by their membership in different factions fighting to rule the ruins of the once mighty republics. **Glaukos Entertaiment** has come under criticism,"for creating a smutty exploitation vid that mocks the difficult conditions the asari people currently find themselves in for cheap entertainment value." G-E spokesperson, Lauriana S'yllya replied that, "the film explores difficult events in the life of modern asari, their loves, their fears, their hopes," and that, "true love knows no boundaries." G-E pledged that twenty percent of the box office gross will go to charities that care for refugees and orphans of the conflict in asari space.

And finally we have _Earth: Too Dry to be Called Water_ a three hour long vid with the best material from ELO's tour of Alliance space under the same name. The Hanar Anti-Defamation League call for a Citadel space-wide boycott was so far fell on deaf ears (or anatomical equivalents) as early ticket sales have broken several records and crashed multiple servers. The movie comes in the heels of rumors that former Battlespace correspondent, Diana Allers, had a brief but intense affair with the famed hanar comedian. While neither side has confirmed (or denied) the allegations, extranet celebrity commentator Cary Stios claims she has in her possession, "several hours of vids that confirm in graphic detail the passion between the two."

_Joan Calder is a correspondent for ANN Entertainment Division._


	54. War Erupts Across the Terminus Systems

_ANN News Now  
_

January 2, 2197

**War Erupts Across the Terminus  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM** : Joint Systems Alliance/Turian Hierarchy task forces launched attacks on seven colony worlds across the Traverse/Terminus border in what has been called the largest pirate suppression raid since the end of the Reaper War. Among the colonies world under interdiction by Citadel forces are Zanethu and Erinle in the Hourglass Nebula, Vortun in the Phoenix Massing, and Chav in the Crescent Nebula. According to a joint statement by human and turian governments, they conducted the Council sanctioned operations to,"root out several pirate bands and terrorist cells that have terrorized council worlds over the past decade."

But these are not the only forces active in the edges of Citadel space. The Batarian Free Forces launched a series of attacks on Ezrsbat (Kite's Nest) to liberate it from pro-Hegemony hold outs. So far the Batarian Assembly has refused to comment on ongoing operations but sources close to Quarian Migrant Fleet told ANN News that the fleet has stepped up supply runs to the BFF.

ANN News contributor and writer for the Alliance military journal _FORWARD!_ calls this actions "a radical change in military policy toward the Terminus systems," and speculates that "this will give rise to a titanic shift in the Citadel/Terminus power dynamics whose effects are still unknowable or predictable at this time."

_Article compiled and reported by Iris Dunnigan for ANN News Now._


	55. ANN News: Has Cerberus Returned?

_ANN News Now  
_

January 4, 2197

**Has Cerberus Returned?  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM- The** Alliance and the Hierarchic maintain that the operation into the Terminus systems was launched to stamp out pirate bands and terrorists in the face of new evidence transmitted from Chav. Fragmentary video messages and first hand accounts from refugees from the colony describe how a new wave of riots in the city of Jarvis turned into a full planetary revolt lead by heavily armed units with markings fitting the human supremacist group Cerberus.Reports indicate that fighting still rages across the planet but that Cerberus forces, with help from collaborators inside the colony's defense forces, secured several major cities and the Presidential Palace. The whereabouts of the colonial chief executive, President Lee, are unknown at this time.

In related news, there has been a sharp increase in both terrorist and pirate attacks across the Verge and in Alliance Space. While the pirate raids have not cause substantial damage they have forced Alliance forces in key sectors to upgrade their alert status. Meanwhile, police in various colonies have intercepted several terrorist attempts but at least two have led to major fatalities. Several civilians were killed in a massive shootout between police and Neo-Terra gunmen in the streets of Haiphong on Earth while the same group claimed responsibility for an explosion in Folmo Mall, a shopping center that caters to both humans and Citadel races in Zakera Ward on the Citadel. C-Sec reports over thirty casualties as a result of the attack.


	56. Batarian Forces Move on Khar'Shan

_ANN News Now  
_

January 5, 2197

**Batarian Forces Move on Khar'shan  
**

by David Rukil

 **ANN News Center, Vancouver** \- Sources close to the leadership of the Quarian Merchant Fleet report that the fleet will transport over sixty thousand batarian troops belonging to the 1st Mechanized Corp (composed of three divisions, with twenty thousand troops each plus their equipment) to Khar'shan in the next week. Is this the long awaited assault on the beleaguered batarian home world? According to _ANN_ resident military expert, Lydia Mugabe, this forces comprises the first of a force that may number in the millions:

> "The Reaper War taught us that even with complete control of the space around a world, it still takes significant time and effort to uproot an entrenched enemy willing to resist an invader. This is mechanized corp will secure a staging area for follow on forces."

Spokespersons for the Batarian Assembly have refused to comment on the report but assured _ANN_ that they would do their utmost to keep the press informed and grant access to their forces as time and security allowed. 


	57. Legal Brief for 01-05-2097

_ANN News Desk_

From Alliance Legal Desk on the Citadel

January 5, 2197

**ANN News Legal Brief for 01-05-97**

by Antony McConnell

 **PRESIDIUM, CITADEL** \- The Union of Electronic Assemblers and Workers brought a class action lawsuit on behalf of their batarian, quarian and volus members against multiple electronics companies for illegal discrimination in their hiring and personnel management practices. The suit alleges that these companies conspired to cap the number of employees from these races to less than 10% of their employee pool, denied accommodations/facilities compatible with the biological/cultural/religious needs of said employees, passed said employees for promotions/froze salaries while demanding increase production and summary firings with little or no legal justifications in order to keep other employees from the same races in what one of the lawyers bringing the suit called, "Perpetual wage-slavery."

A look at the court papers reveals a who's who of electronics companies including Apex Omnitools, Ariake Technologies, Saronis Applications and Solar Electronics. Over 1,100 current and former employees of these companies filed the joint suit in multiple jurisdictions, including the Alliance and the Citadel. They are seeking over one trillion credits in lost wages, lost career advancement and emotional distress.

The trial against Jan'Eso vas Tremblin for the murders of Kha’dan Hark, a batarian businessman and his associates continues. Vas Tremblin refused a plea of temporary insanity and instead entered a plea of not guilty. In a related note, family members of those who died at the bombing of the Laranthos Institution are suing C-Sec for their failure to protect the school from the terrorist attack. A Presidium Court judge is set to rule on the merits of the lawsuit by January 9th.

The case of Jakurt McCollic has come up again for parole. McCollic is currently serving a twenty-five year prison sentence for embezzlement, theft, industrial espionage, and conspiracy to commit treason for the sale of the manufacturing plans of the M-7 _Lancer_ Assault Rifle to several non-Alliance manufacturers such as Ekloss Combine (manufacturers of an ungraded copy under the monicker of the M-8 _Avenger_ ) which lead to the popularity of human style firearms across the Terminus Systems. Alliance prosecutors allege that McCollic also sold the plans of the UT-47 _Kodiak_ assault shuttles to foreign powers, such as the Batarian Hegemony and Cerberus. Lawyers from McCollic defense team replied that his client was in jail four years before copies of the _Kodiak_ appeared on the open market. Alliance investigators are still looking for the millions of credits McCollic stashed away before being brought to trial.

Report filed by ANN Legal Analyst Antony McConnell.


	58. ANN News: Rainbow Stardust Band Leader Passed Away

Alliance News Entertainment Desk

January 9, 2197

**Rainbow Stardust Bandleader Passed Away  
**

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – Kaalo Durgis, founder of the band _Rainbow Stardust_ , passed away yesterday afternoon in his home on Mannovai surrounded by family and friends. Credited as the creator of Retro-Synch Astral Funk, Kaalo, known as the _Conductor of the Astrotrain_ , led his eclectic band to multiple sold out tours across the galaxy. He broke several records, including longest uninterrupted performance (band members switched out but he remained on stage throughout) of 7.8 hours (standard), the top five most downloaded singles ( _Wagon Comet Trail_ , _Heart Deeper_ , _Feeling the Afterglow_ , _Stranger than Terra_ , and _Slow Boil/Fast Burn_ ), the longest consecutive string of sold out concerts (five days in Aremali's _Antivon_ Concert Hall with a sitting capacity of 500,000 for a total of 2.5 million live concert goers) and the highest grossing charity album, _Healing Souls Heartstrings_ , which raised over 6.1 billion credits for post-war relief in the last nine years.

Kaalo's band _Rainbow Stardus_ roster has had over twenty musicians at anyone time trained in a mix of archaic, electronic, folk and classical influences from multiple cultures. He was the first to hire vorcha musicians which spiced the bands repertoire with hitherto never heard vorcha tribal bass beats. When Kaalo retired from music to resurrect the Anabalis Empire (one of the earliest civilizations in Surr'Kesh) poetry-songs three years ago he handed the reigns of _Rainbow Stardust_ to Shadik, son of Shardir, the first vorcha to work with Kaalo.

Kaalo was 43.


	59. Alliance Parliament Debates Troops Deployment

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

January 7, 2197

**Alliance Parliament Debates Troop Deployments**

By Jill Scarlett

 **NEW ARCTURUS STATION** \- Chav's President Marc Riley passionate speech to the Alliance Parliament marked the third day of debate on the deployment of troops to Chav against Cerberus forces occupying the planet. Johanna Jay Swift from the Mars delegation raised the following issues after the speech:

  * Why did the Alliance leadership fail to inform Parliament the nature of the threat (Cerberus)?
  * What is the nature of the mission and does it have an end date?
  * Will the deployment embroil the Alliance in a war with the Terminus Systems?



Prime Minister Steven Hackett replied to this questions by reminding Minister Swift that:

  * The Alliance Sub-Committees of Intelligence and the Committee for Joint Defense where fully brief on Cerberus return.
  * That the goal is to assist local forces to retake their world and that they will not stay a day longer than that.
  * That the Terminus System is not an unified nation and that Cerberus presents a threat to all sentient life in the galaxy, within and without Citadel Space.



Thu Van Thieu, head of the South East Asia delegation, expressed fears that this would lead to a further expansion of the Alliance Military budget that might truncate Earth's economic comeback after the devastation of the Reaper Invasion. Aadhya Evani countered that the Earth depends from imports, specially food and raw materials, from the colonies on the Verge and the Terminus Systems. Failure to protect them would imperil the lives of billions in Alliance space.

Parliament Speaker Lee Chen called for a vote on the matter no later than January 9.


	60. ANN News: Troop Deployment Approve

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on the Citadel

January 8, 2197

**Troop Deployment Approved  
**

By Jill Scarlett

 **NEW ARCTURUS STATION-** The Alliance Parliament authorized the deployment of forces to Chav by a a 3-2 margin in a vote earlier today. This signals an expansion of the Alliance's military mission in the Terminus System colony. Prime Minister Hackett announced that the following forces would be deployed to the region:

  * The 26,000 strong 1st Alliance Marine Division, known as "The First"
  * The 2,200 strong 65th Infantry Regiment (Spec-Ops) from the 103rd Marine Division
  * Assorted personnel from Naval Construction and Logistics Force and other support units



The current force package stands around 50,000 personnel not including forces already deployed to the area or subsequent replacements.

In response to the vote Speaker for the Opposition and ranking member of the Alliance Parliament Sub-Committee on Intelligence Thu Van Theiu called for an investigation of Cerberus resurgence and the Alliance failure to detect it.


	61. ANN News: D-Day on Chav

_ANN_ News Desk

On location in Chav

January 16, 2197

**D-Day on Chav  
**

by Lionel Storm

 **NEW BRISTOL, CHAV** \- Fighting continues in the city of New Bristol as a combined force of Systems Alliance Marine and local militias loyal to President Lee battle revel forces aided by Cerberus. In a single attack, code named _Operation Stainless Steel_ , Alliance Navy units removed the Cerberus fleet blockading the planet and moved to secure key targets in the capital. Colonel Diandra Puller, commander of the 65th Infantry Regiment (Special Forces) had this to say about the opposition encountered:

> Resistance has been and continues to be stiff. Cerberus employs a great deal of snipers to slow down our advance and counter attacks with infantry squads supported by Atlas heavy mechs. Not only that, but cloaked units constantly attempt to infiltrate our rear areas, so far with few successes. We do have aerospace superiority over battle space which added to our momentum should win the day for us.

The Alliance has downplayed the role of booby traps and other hazards laid down by the defenders. At least one company headquarters was lost when the building they occupied detonated earlier today. The exact number of casualties are unknown but it was followed by a furious action that included the constant use of gunships and fighters to defend the Alliance positions around Hill 89, known locally as the Pelican's Perch. Nor do official reports account for the extensive damage done to the city infrastructure in the first twenty-four hours of the invasion.

The Alliance has not released any estimates of when they expect their objectives to be secured.

_Report filed on location by non embedded reporter._


	62. ANN News: Sheryl Stone Kicks Off Tour

Alliance News Entertainment Desk

January 20, 2197

**Sheryl Stone Kicks Off Tour  
**

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** –The new Syth-Pop sensation Sheryl Stone is kicking her new Citadel Space tour next month. The young singer-songwriter born in the Skyllian Verge colony of Arborea (Arvandor System/Hades Gamma Cluster) rocketed to the number one position in the the intergalactic pop charts with the hit single _Rise_ which served as the theme of first season of the hit extranet show _Champions of the Terminus_.

The tour, titled _Reach for the Stars_ , will kick off with a series of concerts and media presentations on Milgrom on February 1, and will visit multiple worlds across Citadel space. Along side payed venues Stone has schedule several free concerts aboard key System Alliance military installations including one aboard the _SSV Einstein_. Sheryl's show on the _Einstein_ will follow an exclusive live showing of the season finale of _Champions of the Terminus_ for the crew twenty-four hours before the official broadcast on the extranet on May 3rd.

_Joan Calder is a correspondent for ANN Entertainment Division._


	63. ANN News: Battle of New Bristol Continues

_ANN_ News Desk

On location in Chav

January 27, 2197

**Battle of New Bristol Continues  
**

by Lionel Storm

 **NEW BRISTOL, CHAV** – Alliance units and allied local militias continue to battle rebel forces backed by Cerberus in and around the colonial capital of New Bristol. Allied forces claim to have secured the outer industrial areas late last night and are moving into the working class middle suburbs of the city. They are composed of mostly prefabs set up to accommodate the influx of refugees generated by the Reaper invasion of 2186 and consolidated as mix race (mostly humans and salarians) neighborhoods of middle class and working class economic status. While the Alliance controls the space above the city, Cerberus uses mechs, snipers and armed drones to disrupt allied movements. Cerberus has even used shuttles loaded with anti-matter warheads as crude cruise missiles against key allied targets with minimum success.

But while the focus is on New Bristol, allied forces have encircled other major urban centers in an attempt to prevent enemy forces from linking up. The local 44th Regiment (Mechanized), known as the Grey Rats, fought a three hour long battle against a group attempting to break out of the city of Jarvis. The regiment suffered light casualties (9 killed, 15 wounded) in the engagement while the remnants of the enemy where forced to retreat back into the city.

While the Alliance has not released any official casualty numbers, the estimates run in the hundreds for the allies and in the thousands for the enemy. Civilian casualties are unknown but the Alliance has set up screening facilities in the burgeoning refugee camps to filter out infiltrators and Cerberus collaborators.

_Report filed on location by non embedded reporter._


	64. ANN News: "Chainbreaker" Ship in Custody

ANN News

January 29, 2197

**"Chainbreaker" Ship in Custody  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** A representative for the Turian Hierarchy announced today that a turian cruiser _Interceptor_ sized and boarded the SSV _Joseph Knight_ , a Systems Alliance registered ship yesterday in the Minos Nebula. The crew of the Interceptor responded to an emergency message from the Joseph Knight and found the ship adrift near the Fortis relay. The ship had lost its kinetic barriers and sustained extensive weapons damage. The crew identified themselves as members of the "Chainbreakers" an organization on the Citadel Council terrorist watch list with a reputation of using extreme force against slavers and their businesses. The crew claimed they organized a large scale raid into the planet of Tortuga (Nemean Abyss/Terminus Systems) and that their ship suffered damage while escaping from pirate fleet in orbit around the planet.

Inside the ship they found over one hundred liberated slaves, mostly humans and asari, some of which were recuperating in on the ships extensive medical bay. All of the former slaves showed signs of head trauma due to the forceful injection of control circuitry into the back of their skulls. Physicians aboard the _Joseph Knight_ claimed to have performed the necessary surgeries to remove said control mechanisms.

 _ANN_ legal analyst Antony McConnell posits that since the action took place in the Terminus systems, the "Chainbreakers" will not face any serious legal repercussions for their actions.

_Report filed by Iris Dunnigan for ANN News from the Citadel._


	65. ANN News: The "Chainbreaker" Saga Continues

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

February 1, 2197

**The “Chainbreaker” Saga Continues  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** Four transports carrying over four hundred escaped slaves reached Quarian/Geth place earlier today. The Systems Alliance registered ships; SSV _Abraham Lincoln_ , SSV _Giuseppe Garibaldi_ , SSV _José Martí_ , and the SSV _Simón Bolívar_ made contact with a Geth patrol near the Tikkun relay. Geth cruisers escorted the ships to Rannoch where Quarians forces provided humanitarian aid to the ship's crews. In interviews with officials and local media the crews, who identified themselves as members of the Chainbreakers, described the harrowing tale of a large scale raid on the planet of Tortuga to rescue slaves from the slave markets. According to the commander of the ragtag fleet and former member of the Batarian Hegemony special forces captain Gotesh, the SSV _Joseph Knight_ faked a FTL drive malfunction to lure the pirate pursuers away from the main force (see "Chainbreaker" Ship in Custody): **  
**

> I am glad to hear that captain Koebel, his crew, and those he rescued are now safe as is their ship. I urge the turians to help the victims of this tragedy return to their homes and to allow the _Joseph Knight_ to continue its noble work. We thank the Geth and Quarian governments for their aid and we hope to not to overstay our welcome.

When asked about the possibility of further raids into the Terminus Systems, Gotesh said, "We will do what we must." The Quarian leadership declined a Citadel Council request to detained the ships until their crews could be questioned by Council authorities. Instead the Geth pledged to escort the small fleet back to Citadel Space.

_Report filed by Iris Dunnigan for ANN News from the Citadel._


	66. ANN News: Contact with Colony Lost

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

February 4, 2197

**Contact with Colony Lost  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** All contact with a human colony in as of yet unnamed system on the far end of the Styx Theta cluster was lost three days ago. The small colonial team was working on terraforming the post-garden world designated WY-557 as part of a larger scheme by Weyland-Yutani corporation to rehabilitate such worlds for colonization. A spokesperson for the company said the following:

> It is not unusual to lose contact with remote outposts. However, the company does not take situations like these lightly. We contracted a security team from Czerka Arms to investigate the situation and lend any assistance to the colonist, if needed.

News of the possible loss of WY-557 led to heavy trading on colonial stocks. Weyland-Yutani dropped an average of 3.5 points across multiple galactic exchanges, with the biggest lost of 11.9 points in the Milgrom Stock Exchange followed by 8.1 points on the Citadel Presidium Index. This is not the first time that the company has encountered sudden problems. Weyland-Yutani was the only survivor of the collapse of the Noveria Development Corporation after the events of the Reaper Invasion. Members of the W-Y board turned states evidence against the NVD which in turn allowed Systems Alliance prosecutors to bring successful convictions against two dozen executives of the NVD (see Court Upholds Verdict).

_Report filed by Iris Dunnigan for ANN News from the Citadel._


	67. ANN News: Allaince Captures Cerberus Shipyards

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

February 12, 2197

**Alliance Captures Cerberus Shipyards  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** The Systems Alliance military announced that earlier this month a wolf pack of Alliance frigates supported by fighters from the carrier SSV _Hawking_ launched an operation neutralize a Cerberus shipyard in orbit around the planet Zathras (Nile System, Voyager Cluster). The Alliance force claimed the destruction of an entire enemy fighter wing. But the operation netted more than just destruction of Cerberus forces. An Alliance Marine's assault team managed to capture three cruisers under repair within the shipyards. Two had suffered extensive damage in the fighting around Chav (see D-Day on Chav) while the third was under construction. ANN military consultant, Lydia Mugabe, expressed the hope that the Alliance will extract valuable intel from the captured ships.

Based on the discovery of the shipyards in this region of space the Alliance Parliament has announced the deployment of units of the 10th Frontier Division to scour the Voyager Cluster in search of other possible Cerberus facilities.


	68. ANN News: Explosive Allegations Against W-Y

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

February 19, 2197

**Contact with Colony Lost  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

**CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** The leader of a Czerka Arms rescue/security team sent to investigate the loss of the colony of WY-557 (Styx Theta Cluster) made a series of explosive allegations in a hearing of the Citadel Council Committee on Interstellar Corporate Affairs. Zaena'Malon vas Zadok alleged that her team discovered the corpses of over the 100+ Weyland-Yutani colonial exploration team in the main colony site (see Contact with Colony Lost) designated Area 001. The bodies showed extensive signs of burns, cuts, and blunt force trauma. The team discovered the nature of the assailants as they returned to their shuttle with the site's VI data logs. Vas Zadok testified that:

[](https://ralfast.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/me2_klixen.png)

> A swarm of klixen converged on our location. We were cut off from our egress route and were forced to retreat back to 001. The klixen spewed globs of fire encased in biotic fields that exploded on contact. I lost three members of my team, Jicks, Romero, and Vertech before we could established a perimeter. When we decoded the (VI) logs, we discovered that the on-site science team had been experimenting on giving the klixen biotic abilities. According to the files they were meant to be 'a disruptive agent' designed to 'tie down enemy forces'.

Vas Zadok managed to extricate the surviving members of her team by the clever used of drones and automated turrets. Video logs from the incident as well as testimony from other members of the Czerka team back vas Zadok's account of the events in WY-557. If the committee finds against Weyland-Yutani, the interstellar corporation may face a combination of multi-million fines, asset seizures and jail time for key corporate executives.

_Report filed by Iris Dunnigan for ANN News from the Citadel._


	69. Timeline for February 18, 2197

_ANN_ Central Studios, Vancouver, North American Union, Earth, Sol System, Local Group, February 18, 2197

**_ANN_** : **Timelin** **e** with Richard Garrett

 

**Richard Garrett** \- This is Sunday, February 18, 2197 and welcome to another edition of _Timeline_. As always we have in our panel today, Lydia Mugabe, head of the University of Cambridge department of history and contributor to _Forward!_ the premiere military publication in Alliance Space, Jakob Johansen, author of _Colonial Commerce_ , and from the Citadel, our chief _ANN_ correspondent, Amita Quita. Welcome all to the program.

Last year we discussed the weakness in Alliance strategy. Since then we learned that the Alliance had a program to arm and equip colonial militias led by Theodore Thompson-Ramos. In the wake of the collapse of Thompson-Ramos Security the Terminus systems has exploded in a new wave of violence and war. Batarians fight to reclaim their home world from Reaper remnants, Alliance and Turians forces launched a new offensive against a resurgent Cerberus and terrorist activity rose by as much as 44% including two major attempts within the Citadel, the seat of the Council. Lydia, does this means the Alliance Military flaws have come to roost?

**Lydia Mugabe** \- The creation of T-R Security shows that the Alliance understood its limitations and tried to rectify them. However, as well meaning as that effort was it seems to have failed to forestall the return of Cerberus.

**Jacob Johansen** \- But Lydia, colonist have be reticent to work with the Alliance in the past. T-RS provided a means to defend these colonies without risking tensions between the Alliance government and recalcitrant colonies.

**Amita Quita** \- And it seemed to have worked. Approval ratings for the Alliance among colonist in the Skyllian Verge and the Terminus systems is an all time high, around 58%. If you factor in the approval ratings surrounding Commander Thompson-Ramos it jumps another five to ten points.

**Richard Garrett** \- Even after Cerberus reemergence?

**Amita Quita** \- I haven't seen any polling on that topic, yet, at least not one that touches on the popularity of the Alliance. That may change if the fighting on Chav continues. Prolonged wars in distant lands always erode public opinion.

**Richard Garrett** \- The Alliance Military have just released their official casualty numbers for the first month of fighting: 395 dead and twice as many wounded or missing. These don't appear as heavy as first expected.

**Lydia Mugabe-** Richard, those expectations are distorted by ignorance and misunderstandings. First of all, the current ratio of combat personnel versus support troops stands around five to one on ground forces and eight to one for naval units. That means that out of fifty thousand troops sent to Chav, only five thousand will be available for actual front line operations. A look at the numbers released shows that one in five marines deployed became a casualty. When casualties reach twenty percent commanders start to worry about the long term fighting capability of their units.

**Richard Garrett** \- Even then these figures sound light compared to past conflicts.

**Lydia Mugabe** \- Each conflict is different. For example, no conflict in human history exceeded the numbers of the Second Global Insurgency, which was fought over decades across the globe. Then came the Reaper Invasion and one third of the total human population on Earth was harvest or killed in just eight months. So, for the scale of the fighting and the forces involved these loses are significant. Besides the fighting is not over yet.

**Richard Garrett** \- Still, it seems that the current situation is do, in no small part, to a critical failure of the Alliance's intelligence services. That will certainly shake's the public confidence about the Alliance ability to defend them from present and future threats.

**Jacob Johansen** \- Not to mention that it may embroil the Citadel races in a major conflict in the Terminus Systems, something the avoided even at the best of times, and economically, none of the races are anywhere near their best.

**Amita Quita** \- Makes you wander what other threats they missed.

**Richard Garrett** \- And with that thought we conclude this Sunday's program but not before we honor those who fell in the recent fighting on Chav. These names comes from the list of casualties released by the Alliance Marine Corp and are listed here with permission of their families.

Maj. Baker, D.

Pvt. Santos, M.

Sgt. Schilling, S.

Flight Lt. Basters, O.

Cpl. Fitzroy, W.

Lt. Alexandrov, V.

Sgt. Singh, H.

Pvt. Rashid, L.

Pvt. Malik, P.

Capt. Morales, J.

Maj. Jones, H.

Lt. Col Woodward, S.

Lt. Sobral, A.

Capt. Vercesi, J.

Lt. Kovacs, V.

Sgt. Winters, T.

**Richard Garrett** \- As always, our thoughts and prayers go to the service personnel and their families.


	70. ANN News: Daughters of Essan Launch Terrorist Campaign

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

March 15, 2197

**Daughters of Essan Launch Terror Campaign  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** Emissaries from over a dozen worlds in the Terminus Systems called upon the Citadel Council to put a stop to the actions of the Daughters of Essan (see: War on Lorek Ends), a group of asari commandos that have launched a guerrilla-style campaign against said governments. They also accused the group, known as the Chainbreakers, with coordinating their actions with Daughters of Essans. These attacks include raids on marketplaces, brothels,and industrial centers. They also engaged in a series of assassinations of high level colonial officials across the Terminus.

 _ANN_ own reporting showed that many of these targets were associated with or connected to the slave trade. A recent target of an assassination attempt, one Simon Threws, was rumored to employ dozens of "entertainers" aboard his private space station in orbit around an as unnamed gas giant in the Hourglass Nebula. Threws survived the attack on his home but Marigold Station crashed into the gas giants depths.

A Council representative reminded the assembled emissaries that the Terminus Systems were beyond the Council's jurisdiction, often by choice of the colonist, but stated that the Council would look into any illegal activities within its borders.


	71. ANN News: Corporate War Erupts Between Czerka and W-Y

_ANN_ Headlines Now

April 9, 2197

**Corporate War Erupts Between Czerka & W-Y  
**

By Iris Dunnigan

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTEIN** \- An explosion rocked downtown Milgrom early this morning. The explosion destroyed three levels of the Weyland-Yutani headquarters that sat at the heart of the Milgrom business center, home to some of the most expensive corporate real estate in Alliance Space. Shortly after the incident a gunfight erupted between a "security" team from Czerka Arms and a Rapid Response Team from the MCPD in a subway entrance a block from W-Y HQ building. Although the extent of the casualties is unknown at this time multiple ambulances carried dozens of injured civilians to nearby hospitals.

This is the latest in a series of armed confrontations connected to the two corporations after reports of the destruction of WY-557 came to light (see: Explosive Allegations Against W-Y) which include:

  * The sabotage and subsequent destruction of a W-Y transport on approach to the Citadel.
  * The kidnapping, ransom and later murder of Brian Wilkins, the VP of Czerka Arms R&D department.
  * An attempted assassination of W-Y CFO (named withheld) while she dined at home with her family.
  * The death of an entire Czerka Arms trade delegation to Volus space when their environmental seals of their hardsuits were compromised which exposed them to Irune toxic atmosphere.
  * The hacking of several W-Y servers by parties unknown and the release of sensitive data to the extranet.
  * The bombing of several locations belonging to both companies including company lodgings, factories, offices and warehouses.



The Milgrom Tech Exchange Index and the Bekenstein Stock Market tumbled 200 points as the news of more violence between the companies. Both the Alliance Parliament Committee on Finance and Banking and the Citadel's Office of Interstellar Corporate Regulations have called for an immediate cessation of hostilities and have threaten to impose a corporate "death sentence" (the disbandment and confiscation of all corporate assets) on both companies as well as the prosecution of their respective board of directors.


	72. ANN News: Hot Couple Hits the Red Carpet

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

April 11, 2197

**Hot Couple Hits the Red Carpet**

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – The two hottest quarian stars of holo-film and the extranet walked the red carpet together at the premiere of _FTL_. Rumors have romantically linked Ren'Taefor vas Taernon, who plays Ra'al vas Dorian in the hit extranet show, _Champions of the Terminus_ , with Saani'Zisar vas Yiwal, who stars as Shandra nar Cirik, in the movie adaptation of the classic book for young adults, _FTL_. Publicists for both stars have denied their involvement but the images from the premiere tell a different story: both without masks (which means they took between three days to a week to adapt to Milgrom's atmosphere and each other), holding hands, leaning in close, and answering questions from reporters together.

The rumors started a few months back when Saani appeared as a guest star in _Champions of the Terminus_. Sources from within the show said that Ren had asked the producer to cast the up and coming actress in a role of a family acquittance of Ren's character in the show. When asked about the episode Saani responded that, "It had been a joy to film," and that the cast was fantastic, "specially Ren." A month later pictures of Ren visiting the set of _FTL_ appeared on several fan boards across the extranet. Their appearance together on the _FTL_ premiere and the after parties that followed seem to confirm the rumors. So what is next for the young quarian couple? Ren will return to filming _Champions_ on early August while Saani begins production on the sequel for _Those Two Geth_ , titled _Two Geth and a Girl_ (see Movies in 2196) later on the year.

Report filed by Joan Calder for ANN's Entertainment Division, Milgrom Bekenstein.


	73. ANN News: Birth of Civilizations Tour Starts

Alliance News Culture & History Channel

April 18, 2197

**Birth of Civilizations Tour Starts on the Citadel**

By Gia Rashani

 **THE PRESIDIUM, CITADEL** \- A collection of rare historical artifacts showcasing the birth of the civilizations of several Citadel races went up on display today on the Presidium. This is the first time that these items have been brought together under one collection. They include:

  * Sections of stone murals belonging to the turian Mountain Fortress civilization of Moratin.
  * A collection of clay jars from river valley civilizations from the Eurasian and African continents on Earth.
  * A several quilts displaying the history of the Great Migration of the Houses from Sur'Kesh southern hemisphere.
  * A holographic reproduction of 2nd Millennium batarian sacred scrolls from the Harkapan culture.



The collection will be on display from the 18th to the 25th of this month and then move to Palaven. Both the krogan and quarian governments have pledged to add new pieces to the collection as it makes it way through Citadel space.

Report filed by Gia Rashani from the Citadel.


	74. ANN News: Operation Hammerfall Ends

_ANN_ News Desk

On location in Chav

May 5, 2197

**Operation Hammerfall Ends**

by Lionel Storm

 **NEW BRISTOL, CHAV** \- In a joint press conference representatives from the Hierarchy, Systems Alliance and the Chav colonial government announced that Operation _Hammerfall_ had achieved its main objective of destroying pockets of Cerberus forces in the Terminus systems. Colonel Diadra Puller stated that the redeployment of Alliance forces to Citadel space was already underway. While pockets of resistance remain on the colony, the task of neutralizing them now passes to the colonial militia units with guidance from over a 1,000 Alliance military advisers.

President Riley presented several medals to both Alliance and colonial soldiers. Among them Commander Thompson-Ramos, who received Chav's highest military honor, the _Coeur de Lion_. At the same time Prime Minister Hackett awarded the crew of the SSV _Kursk_ with the Parliament Unit Citation for their daring assault of a Cerberus shipyard, where under the command of Lt. Commander James Vega, a team of Alliance marines seized the shipyards and several Cerberus' warships.

The Alliance also released the latest casualty figures for the operation. An estimated 495 Alliance military personnel lost their lives in the five month battle to restore the lawful government of President Riley. More than 1,600 Alliance Marines were seriously wounded during the same time. Colonial casualties estimates stand at over 600 dead and 2,200 wounded. Enemy casualties were estimated to be anywhere between 2,800 to 5,000 Cerberus soldiers killed. Rebel soldiers losses stand at three times that number of wounded, killed or captured.

General Pavlov Rokossovsky, joint commander of the planetary militia forces claimed that a new operation to secure the city of Jarvis where the rebellion began, will commence later this month.

_Report filed on location by an non embedded reporter._


	75. ANN News: CoT Renewed for Another Season

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

May 6, 2197

**_Champions of the Terminus_ Renewed for Another Season  
**

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – _Star Wold Productions_ celebrated the renewal of their banner extranet show, _Champions of the Terminus_ , with an elaborate gala in the _Zaibatsu_ Center in Bekenstein affluent North Beach area. A holographic replica of the _Victory_ , the heroes' flagship, floated above ZC. Dozens of celebrities attended the event, among them Sheryl Stone, who came off the first part of her tour linked to the show (see **Sheryl Stone Kicks Off Tour** ). Her charity even aboard the the SSV _Einstein_ was a hit with the troops and earned over 95 million credits in donations for the refugees of the recent conflict in Chav.

Speculation ran rife through various fan forums as the last episode of the season ended in not one, but two cliffhangers. The first involved Col. Tad Nowak discovery that his ex, Alliance Military Major Karl Almodovar put a bounty on Agent DeTracy and accused her of being part of Trident, the secretive organization behind the shows events. The second cliffhanger involved a last second explosion aboard the _Victory_ before the episode faded to black. Kiko Diaz, producer and show runner for CoT, assured fans in a recent Q &A that will be more of romantic triangles, more spine tingling action and more clashes with Trident in the upcoming season. He added that Sheryl Stone was hard at work on a new soundtrack for the season.

 _Veritech_ Network, CoT main distributor also announced that the show reached peak viewership with a new record of 4.9 billion individual views across Citadel space, a new record for an human produced action-drama series.

The new season starts October 1, 2197.

Report filed by Joan Calder for _ANN News_ from _ANN News_ Entertainment Desk on Bekenstien.


	76. ANN News: New Hardware on Display at FPM

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News HQ in Vancouver

May 10, 2197

**New Hardware on Display at FPM**

By Amita Quita

 **Farnborough, Great Britain** \- The skies above the Farnborough Aerospace port came alive for over a week with the sound of the latest military aerospace craft as part of the annual Farnborough-Paris-Moscow ( **FPN** on the galactic trade exchange index) aerospace and trade show. Skilled pilots wowed the ten thousand strong crowd with aerobatic displays while hundreds of top executives from regional, planetary, sector corporations and governments perused the latest in the cutting edge of military hardware. Among the highlights of the show were:

  * The XF-66 and XF-68, the fighters designs in competition to fulfill the Alliance Military requirements for the next Advanced Carrier Fighter or ACF program. Both designs sported new crystalline ablative armor to protect them from directed energy weapons, upgraded electronics countermeasures, and new organic-machine interfaces. The ground displays showed both designs with **FAST** (Fuel and Sensor Tactical) packs loaded with extra munitions and the **OSJ** module or One-Shot-Jump module designed to give fighter size craft a limited FTL capability.
  * Rostvertol/Boeing offered a new version of the A-61 _Mantis_ gunship, dubbed the A-62 _Hornet._ The _Hornet_ showed expanded modularity beyond the Mantis already vaunted flexibility. Three version were on offer: the A-62A Omnirole Attack, the A-62B Omnirole Support and the A-62C Omnirole Electronics Warfare. The Attack version dispensed with the cargo module, second crew man and switched the M350 dual machine gun turret for a pair of fixed M400 mass accelerator cannons, the same used in the UT-47A. The Support version has a larger cargo bay to carry more troops or mechs as needed while the Electronic Warfare version switches the cargo bay with an enlarged ALQ/ERP/DCC-122 jamming pod/electronic reconnaissance pod as well as expanded VI drone support, which enables a third crew member to control up to 24 combat drones at once. Each version has enlarged wing structure with three hard points each for multiple weapons packages that included triple launchers for advance drones as well as the new _Peregrine_ Multi-Spectrum missile system in development for the Alliance Military.
  * Another expanded design was the UT-47B, a heavily armed and armored version of the venerable _Kodiak_ Drop Shuttle. NorthAm Multistellar, primary manufacturer of the _Kodiak_ in Alliance space integrated a series of modifications made on the field by users in recent conflicts. The B model sports a pair pintle mounts for light, dual barrel mass accelerators machine guns, improved rate of fire modification for the forward mass accelerator cannons, and a pair of rear mounted rocket/missile launcher for ground attack. They were intended to fill a close escort/fire support for other shuttles during landing operations.



Controversy shrouded some of these designs. Industries insiders who talked to _ANN_ said that the XF-66 pushes the airframe of the F-61 _Trident_ to its limits and leaves no room for future hardware growth. They blame Shinsei Heavy Industries desire to keep costs down as well as their conservative approach to design for this development. Meanwhile the XF-68 sports a new organic-machine interface that required cybernetic modifications on the part of the pilots without any observable benefits in terms of performance. That and that the design was suspiciously similar to the fighters operated by Cerberus during the Reaper Invasion. A spokes person for Cord-Hislop Aerospace denied any connection to Cerberus past or present except that the company did analyze captured craft for the Alliance military and under their full supervision.

Meanwhile both the A-62 _Hornet_ and the UV-47B _Kodiak_ lived under the shadow of the McCollic case (see ANN Legal Brief) in which the former CEO of NorthAm Mulstistellar was found guilty of selling Alliance Military secrets to non-Citadel governments. Melinda Aguirre, current CEO of NorthAm assured _ANN_ that the matter was laid to rest with the McCollic trial.

The show will move to Paris in 2198 as part of the FPM agreement to share the show's placement among the three major European cities.

Report filed by Amita Quita for ANN News Vancouver.


	77. ANN News: Earthquake Shake Strophios

_ANN_ News Desk on The Citadel

May 11, 2197

**Earthquakes Shake Strophios  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** Massive earthquakes shook the surface of Strophios, a colony world on the edge of Asari space. The combination of quakes and massive avalanches shattered the protective dome over the city of Kos, one of many city-states that cover the planet's frozen surface. Colonized during the Asari's 2nd Expansion Wave, the colony is rich in Prothean ruins and early examples of exploration era Asari architecture. After the revelations of the goddess Athame origins as a Prothean researcher, Strophios became a pilgrimage site for those who followed the ancient form of the religion. Followers of Athame believe that Janiri, one of Athame's "guides" was born on Strophios. This also attracted the attention of Hanar pilgrims to the planet.

To avoid involvement in the ongoing civil conflict that rages across Asari space, many of the city-states on Strophios declared themselves to be "neutral and open cities". However this declaration has not spared Strophios from the fighting. At least two city-states have been destroyed or abandoned in the last decade, Chios and Naxos. Chios suffered from fighting among rival groups for over 122 days while sabotage to Naxos environmental systems lead to the max exodus of its inhabitants.

The authorities reached out for help to neighboring cities and the Citadel Council, but with pirate activity along trade routes at an all time high little help has been forth coming. While the use of kinetic barrier projectors contain the damage, thousands remained trapped in damaged areas and the city's surviving environmental systems suffer from the strain of maintaining the bitter cold at bay. Expert fear that if help doesn't arrive soon Kos will join the long list of lost Asari cities since the end of the Reaper Invasion.


	78. ANN News: Death Sentence Passed on Warring Corporations

_ANN News_ Desk on The Citadel

May 15, 2197

**Death Sentence Passed on Warring Corporations  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** The Systems Alliance Court of Justice authorized arrests warrants for the executive boards of Czerka Arms and Weyland-Yutani. The court also authorized the full seizure and forfeiture of both companies assets within Systems Alliance space. This is the first time that the SACJ has executed a so called "Corporate Death Sentence" on a corporation within its jurisdiction. This comes after a month of violent clashes between the two corporations (see **Corporate War Erupts Between Czerka & W-Y**) after revelations by a Czerka security team of illegal experiments on a W-Y colony site that caused the deaths of all W-Y employees on the colony (see **Explosive Allegations Against W-Y** ).

Legal teams for both companies condemned the move and appealed to the Interplanetary Commerce and Trade Court (ICTC), the ultimate arbiter of economic matters within Citadel Space. However legal experts predict that not only will the ICTC uphold the SACJ verdict but also authorized its own "death sentence" on the corporations. This should discourage other entities or individuals within Citadel space from sheltering either the assets and individuals connected with these corporations.

So far most of the members of the executive boards have evaded arrests.


	79. ANN News: New Pre-Prothean Civilization Discovered

_ANN News_ Desk on The Citadel

May 17, 2197

**New Pre-Prothean Culture Discovered  
**

By Tico Brie

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** An expedition through the newly opened mass relay into the Ybarra Cluster, an unexplored star cluster at the outer edge of the Carina-Sagittarius arm of the galaxy encountered signs of a Pre-Prothean civilization on the post-garden world of Arth. This is the first relay opened since the First Contact War/Relay 314 incident. It is one of a score of new relays discovered in a search of hidden data banks found deep within the Citadel after the Reaper Invasion.

The Ybarra Cluster relay led to a tight cluster of five stars, each with at least one garden or post-garden world orbiting each. Upon reaching the first post-garden world, the expedition discovered the ruins of an ancient civilization nominally designated as the Spemin . Carbon dating of the sites plus the activation of a galactic "Star Map" allowed the archaeologist to date the ruins at about 146,200 years from the present or around three galactic cycles, making this the oldest known civilization in record, aside from the Reapers. Based on mathematical and linguistic data extracted from the Star Map plus study of mummified remains , the salarian expedition leader, Dr. Leerry Pourrs, published the following preliminary findings:

  * The cluster was colonized by FTL capable generation ships that used a combination of banks of genetic material and crypreservation to maintain minimum population density.
  * The society was composed of different species of varied backgrounds, including mammalian, reptilian and sentient plat life forms of bipedal body plan/evolution.
  * The species relied on both extensive cloning and automation to maintain their isolated colonies.
  * They seem to have escaped an event alternatively called, "The Great Hunt" or "The Great Culling". It may be a reference to that cycle's extinction terminus brought about by Reaper harvesting of advance civilizations although no record identifying who or what was behind this event(s) has been found.
  * The Star Map lacks a record of the Citadel, but it identifies several mass relays across the Ybarra Cluster. The word that marks each one translates to either, "Ominous" or "Hell(ish)".
  * So far, it seems that most colony sites collapsed due to a combination of environmental and socioeconomic factors exacerbated by the isolation between them. Dr. Pourrs believes that this isolation was due to a prohibition or taboo against the use of the mass relays.



Due to the large find of alien technology and artifacts that survived at least on Reaper extinction event, the Citadel Council asked the the Systems Alliance parliament to re-task the Systems Alliance Alliance Naval Flotilla to the Ybarra Cluster. Parliament acceded to the request and the flotilla should arrive on Arth within the week.


	80. ANN News: Alliance Launches Hearings

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on New Arcturus Station

May 19, 2197

**Alliance Parliament Investigates Operation Hammerfall  
**

By Jill Scarlett

 **NEW ARCTURUS STATION** \- Thu Van Thieu, Chairman of the Alliance Parliament Sub-Committee on Military Intelligence launched hearings of the events leading to Operation _Hammerfall_ (see D-Day on Chav) the joint Alliance/Hierarchy operation to neutralize pockets of Cerberus activity in the Terminus Systems. The hearings will focus on:

  * The events that lead up to Operation _Hammerfall_.
  * Exploration of critical intelligence failures surrounding Cerberus return.
  * The role of Alliance Intelligence in setting up, financing and operating Thompson-Ramos Security Services.
  * Costs of past and current operations tied to T-R Security in the region.



A long list of witnesses has been called to testify in front of the committee including the commanders of the 1st Marine Division, the 75th Infantry Regiment, the command staff of Task Force Osiris and the command crew of the SSV _Kursk_ among others. Due to the extend of the investigation the hearings are expected to last until the end of the month.


	81. ANN News: Cartoonist Tried In absentia

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

May 20, 2197

**Cartoonist Tried In absentia  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** J.J. Clancy (birth name: Jane Jackqueline Clancy) famous cartoonist behind the alternate reality fiction _Laura the Star Fighter_ was tried _In absentia_ by the Tribunal of Justice and Peace under orders of Lord Darcy, Lord Magistrate of the human-dominated colony of _Libertas_ (Argos Rho/Attican Traverse). _Libertas_ was settled early in the second wave of human expansion after the First Contact War/Relay 341 incident (year of foundation: 2158) by an expedition let by Johan Damacy as a massive experiment in establishing a independent and self-sufficient world from the Alliance government based on Anarcho-Capitalist socioeconomic principles. **  
**

The experiment collapsed within the year and by 2159 a Reform Dominionist theocracy government rose under Damacy's younger brother who proclaimed himself as Lord Darcy the First. Darcy launched a series of reforms based on a strict view of Abrahamic religions imposed across the colony. These "reforms" stressed the creation of large families, the blending of the church with state and obedience to a strict law code that emphasized the superiority of humans over other species. The colony endured several raids from the Terminus systems which were vigorously repulsed by government forces. Rumor has it that the raids stopped when several suicide commandos launched attacks on several pirate bases with multi-kiloton explosive devices. The population swelled with thousands of human refugees escaping the horrors of the Reaper Invasion now making it one of the most populated in the Traverse.

J.J. Clancy lived and worked on the colony since its foundation but only ran into trouble with the government when a recent story line, _The Dames of Starlight_ , saw the protagonist entangled in a romantic triangle with an asari singer named Ariadne and her female turian bodyguard, Tarpeia. Lord Darcy ordered Clancy's arrest under Section 59 of the Julian Acts for the Preservation of Family and Marriage. Clancy went into hiding soon afterward although new chapters of _Laura the Star Fighter_ are regularly posted on multiple mirror sites (official and otherwise) across the Extranet.

While the Theocracy of Libertas does not recognize Alliance or Citadel authority, the Alliance Parliament has warned that any violation of Alliance citizens rights will be prosecuted by the relevant authorities to the fullest extent of the law. So far, Citadel authorities have deferred to the Alliance on this matter.


	82. ANN News: Legal Brief for 05-22-2197

_ANN News Desk_

From the _Alliance News Network_ Legal Desk on the Citadel

May 22, 2197

**ANN News Legal Brief for 05-22-2197  
**

by Antony McConnell

 **PRESIDIUM, CITADEL** – After preliminary legal maneuvering the trial of Alto Olsen (see: Operation Hammerfall Ends) begins on the 25th of this month. Olsen, also known by his wartime _nom de guerre_ Stryker, is charged with multiple counts of conspiracy, terrorism, treason, murder, illegal human experimentation, and crimes against all sentient life. The charges stem from Olsen's betrayal of the late Admiral Anderson as a part of a ploy by Cerberus to gain control of the Crucible during the Battle of Earth and subsequent work with the human supremacist organization in the years since the Reaper Invasion up to and including participating in a war of aggression against the Terminus colony world of Chav.

Olsen entered a plead of not guilty to all charges and refused several plea deals offered by the prosecution. In an unusual move, Alliance prosecutor Amanda Alvaro, refused to ask for a _jurisdiction deferment_ from either the Citadel Council or allied governments interested in trying Olsen. Deferment means that other governments accept the Alliance justice system plenary powers to try, convict and sentence the person in question. It also activates a form of double jeopardy in that since other governments accept the ruling of the Alliance courts on this particular case they in turn give up the right to try the accuse in their legal systems. While some legal experts see this as a lack of confidence by Alvaro that she may not get the best result, it can also be used as a bargaining chip in plea deals with the accused. There is also the matter of Cerberus' links to the Alliance government, specifically the Alliance Military's intelligence/special forces communities as well as multiple mega-corporations. Allied governments are under no obligation to obey secrecy laws not enshrined in the Citadel Charter, which could expose these groups to embarrassing revelations if said governments launch their own public inquiries on Olsen's criminal activities.

In other legal news, the trial of Jan'Eso vas Tremblin hangs in the balance (see: Legal Brief for 01-05-2197) as the jury has failed to deliver a clear decision. Tremblin is accused of the murder of the batarian businessman Kha'dan Hark in retaliation for the bombing of the Laranthos Institution, a prestigious all asari school on the Citadel and the death of Tremblin's seventeen year old daughter, Lansandra. While the trial by jury in the Citadel only requires a simple majority of the jurors to agree, unlike the 12-0 system used by the Alliance, expert agree that the defense played masterfully into both lingering hatred of batarian terrorist and post-Invasion sympathy for the quarians as well as the gruesomeness of attack on the school. Today will be the third day of deliberation for the jury. If they can not meet a simple majority on the charges, the judge will suspend the trial and may even vacate the charges.

Report filed by ANN Legal Analyst Antony McConnell.


	83. ANN News: Massive DDoS Attack Roils Extranet

From the ANN Extranet Security News Desk

June 1, 2197

**Massive DDoS Attack Roils the Extranet**

by Andrew Kobal

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – A massive distributed denial of service attack (DDoS) roiled multiple extranet providers across Citadel Space as well as the Terminus Systems. While such attacks are part of what security experts call, "the background growls" of the extranet, this particular attack was massive enough to slow down and even temporarily disrupt multiple commercial channels. The attacks came in waves that managed to disrupt key nodes for several minutes. Particularly hit where entertainment and news sites, who saw their traffic stop all together for at least several minutes as both in house and extranet provider countermeasures came online.

At least one expert contacted by ANN and who works for SolComm described the attack as, "The largest brute force attack since the Krogan Rebellions" and added that, "While initially impressive, the effectiveness of the attacks diminished in the successive waves." So far no group has come forward to claim responsibility for the attack nor any suspects have been identified by Citadel or colonial authorities. In a joint statement the leading extranet providers assured the public that, "Full measures are in place to prevent such events in the future."

Report filed by Andrew Kobal.


	84. ANN News: Hacking Attempts Discovered

From the ANN Extranet Security News Desk

June 3, 2197

**Hacking Attempts Discovered  
**

by Andrew Kobal

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – Further investigations into the recent DD0S (see: Massive DD0S attack roils extranet) attack on multiple extranet nodes revealed attempts to insert trojan VI to destroy or alter key data storage sites containing negative articles or information related to the current government of the human dominated colony of Libertas and destroy any records of the popular net comic _Laura the Starfighter_ (see: Cartoonist Tried In absentia) whose creator J.J. Clancy is on the run from the local authorities.

According to sources close to the internal investigations most of the VIs were intercepted and either quarantined or erased from the affected systems. Of those that failed to stop the insertion of malware recovered quickly after data backups came online. Both service providers and their clients are conducting second and third tier scans of their systems before declaring them free from said malware. According to an industry spokesperson the results of the investigation are now in the hands of the relevant authorities.

So far Libertian authorities have denied any involvement with the attacks. The Alliance government issued a stern warning to the government of Libertas that further attacks will not be tolerated.


	85. ANN News: Hearings End in a Bombshell

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News Desk on New Arcturus Station

June 4, 2197

**Hearings End in a Bombshell  
**

By Jill Scarlett

 **NEW ARCTURUS STATION** – The hearings on the conduct of the Alliance Intelligence front company, Thompson-Ramos Security Services(see Alliance Dissolves TRS), and the recent attacks by Cerberus forces against the Terminus colony of Chav took an unexpected turn when Minister Nomusa Cele of the African Union responded to a line of questioning directed at (Cmdr. AN) Theodore Thompson-Ramos about his time as CEO of said company. Minister Cele revealed that on May 28, 2196 Thompson-Ramos led a joint turian/human force in an attack against a batarian terrorist fleet orbiting the Terminus colony of Korlus.

In what now is been called the Battle of the Imir relay, the fleet of human warships intercepted the bulk of the terrorist fleet that escaped the attack by a turian cruiser squadron. Minister Cele further revealed that the batarian ships were loaded with a deadly biological agent known as the, "Blood Plague" which was modified to destroy the human circulatory system causing death by clotting arteries, heat failure, and multiple aneurysms, among a host of other symptoms. _ANN News_ has received reports from inside the Turian Hierarchy that confirm the existence of said agent and one leaked estimate puts the possible death in the millions with no known antidote known at this time.

Sources within the Citadel Council revealed to _ANN_ _News_ that T-RS was disbanded in order to divert public attention away from the reasons behind the confrontation near the Imir relay. Said sources speculated that if the news of the attack became public knowledge, Alliance public opinion would call for a immediate retaliation against batarian targets in the Terminus systems. If the Alliance military launched such an attack unilaterally, it would have stretched Citadel forces to the breaking point, as Alliance units are key in protecting current Citadel space in the wake of the Reaper Invasion. Other sources close to both the Citadel Council and the Alliance Parliament expressed the fear that such an attack would have derailed support for the Batarian Assembly and their efforts to retake their home world of Khar'shan.

Minister Thu Van Thieu, Chairman of the Alliance Parliament Sub-Committee on Military Intelligence, called an immediate and indefinite recess to the hearings. He referred the matter of Minister Cele revelation of secret information to the Parliamentary Ethics Committee for further investigation. It is unlikely that Minister Cele will face legal sanctions due to parliamentary immunity, but she may face pressure to step down from her post on the Sub-Committee.

Report filed by Jill Scarlett for ANN News from New Arcturus Station.


	86. ANN News: Music Protests Surprise Libertas

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

July 9, 2197

**Musical Protest Surprises Libertas  
**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** A series of drones appeared in the streets of of Progress, the capital of the human dominated colony world of Libertas (see Cartoonist Tried in absentia), and began to broadcast music by Tempest-M, a well known Archo-Techno DJ from Omega. When the authorities tried to shut down the drones, said devices led them on a chase throughout the streets and skies of the city while more drones appeared in public spaces and commercial districts broadcasting projecting holographic animations of non-humans dancing to the music. The non-human characters come from the popular alternate reality fiction, _Laura the Star Fighter_ , whose author is on the run from the colonial authorities. **  
**Eventually the police gun down the drones, but not before the impromptu performance ended. **  
**

It is believed by sources in the colony that this was a protest against theocratic rule of Lord Darcy, which includes not only strong religious overtones but also imposes severe restrictions on non-humans within the colony and levies harsh sanctions against those who trade with aliens. A brief message in multiple forums across the extranet read, "YOU CAN'T STOP THE RHYTHM".

_Report filed from the Citadel, by Iris Dunnigan for ANN News._


	87. ANN News: Alliance Navy Chooses New Fighter

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News HQ in Vancouver

August 9, 2197

**Alliance Navy Chooses F-66 as New Fighter  
**

By Amita Quita

 **VANCOUVER, EARTH** \- Alliance Navy Aerospace Classification Board announced the results of the Advance Carrier Fighter (ACF) competition as the F-66 _Crossbow_. Shinsei Heavy Industries developed the new fighter from their previous successful design, the F-61 _Trident_. In a press release the board gave several reasons why it chose the F-66 _Crossbow_ over its rival, the F-68:

  * The F-66 _Crossbow_ has over 80% commonality in parts with the F-61 _Trident_. The board projected a 29% savings over its competition due to shared manufacturing facilities/methods, compatible logistics and ease of transitional training for service/flight crews.
  * The F-68 new direct cybernetic interface did not offer a marked advantage over the advanced VI assisted organic-machine interface employed in the F-66 _Crossbow_ and it failed to account for the increase wait provided by the addition of external store packs.
  * The F-68 Shadow Active Stealth System (SASS) failed to meet its goals or exceed the performance of current generation ECM (Electronic Countermeasures) packages except in very limited situations.
  * The lower costs of the F-66 _Crossbow_ mitigated the increase costs of the OSJ (One-Shot Jump FTL module) and FAST (Fuel and Sensor Tactical) packs. The board noted that the use of FAST packs doubled the missile/torpedo armament on both designs and increased the survivability and firepower of the new designs by 30%/50% accordingly.



Critics of the Navy's choice claimed that while the F-66 _Crossbow_ is 23% larger than then F-61 _Trident_ , it has very little room to grow and that the Navy will be looking for an alternative in the near future which will negate any savings from the adoption of the new fighter. A spokesperson for Cord-Hislop Aerospace stated that they presented a proposal to the board for a long range strike/interdiction fighter based on the F-68 design. There was no word about the the Navy's response at the time of publication.

_Report filed by Amita Quita from ANN News HQ._


	88. ANN News: Pirate Station Destroyed

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

August 10, 2197

**Pirate Space Station Destroyed**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-**  The Council is investigating reports of a recent attack against Wokou station in orbit around the planet Jarfor (Hoc System/Sentry Omega). According to these reports, a joint force of "Chainbreakers" and Daughters of Essan boarded the station, liberated hundreds of slaves and then rammed a explosive laden _Kowloon_ class vessel unto it. The remains of the station fell within the atmosphere of the gas giant, making recovery of debris for analysis difficult at this time. System Alliance Navy vessels that responded to the distress signal found a half a dozen disabled vessels in orbit around Jarfor. Boarding parties discovered scores of injured or dead. Many of the survivors have extensive criminal records. The Systems Alliance took them into custody pending charges.

This is the first time that both groups have cooperated in an attack against suspected slavers as well as the first time they attacked a target within the borders of Citadel space. The Council classified the Daughters of Essan (see Daughters of Essan Launch Terror Campaing) as a terrorist group and the Chainbreakers remain under investigation by the Council and the Systems Alliance.

_Report filed by Iris Dunnigan from the Alliance News Network Desk on The Citadel._


	89. ANN News: Lawson-Thompson Nuptials

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

May 11, 2197

**_Lawson-Thompson-Ramos Nuptials_ **

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – Horizon came alive as celebrities and family members descended upon the shores of Lake Katarn to celebrate the nuptials of Miranda Lawson, older sister of Lawson Industries (formerly Lawson Bio-Medical) Oriana Lawson, and Systems Alliance officer (and former CEO of Thompson-Ramos Security) Theodore Thompson-Ramos. The list of guests included such luminaries as  Admiral Shepard, who gave the bride away, several heroes of the Reaper Invasion like Admiral (ret.) Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Garrus Vakarian, Captain Urdnot Grunt, and many others.

Sheryl Stone led the list of celebrities with a free concert for the attendees, the highlight of which was a duo with quarian singer/songwriter Arana vas Harra  on a holographic stage shaped like a _Normandy_ Class frigate over Lake Katarn. Stone personally thanked Commander Thompson-Ramos for the defense of her home colony of Arborea against a band of Batarian slavers two years ago.

Horizon's militia established a 100km no-fly zone around Lake Katarn. Similar security measures kept the paparazzi from crashing the festivities.


	90. ANN News: Ancient Synthetic Found

_ANN News_ Desk on The Citadel

May 18, 2197

**Ancient Synthetic Found in Ruins**

By Tico Brie

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** A recent discovery among the ruins found in the Ybarra cluster shocked the galactic archaeological community. The activation of an ancient data bank revealed that the expedition underestimated the age of the ruins by over 300,000 years. Furthermore the archaeologist found a damage but well preserved synthetic inside the data vault. The synthetic, created under a bipedal body plan, attempted to flee from the archaeologist while it shouted a word that the expedition linguist translated into "Destroyer(s)". A Geth observer platform was brought in to interface with the damaged synthetic. After several minutes, the synthetic identified itself as Immu. Through its Geth translator, Immu revealed several facts about the civilization that colonized the cluster:

  * The name of the civilization was Lengk, not Spemin.
  * The term Spemin referred to "enemies" and/or "traitors"
  * The Lengk were a coalition of races that escaped from the grasp of the Uhladon or "Destroyers"
  * The Spemin undermined the defenses of the Lengk in preparation for the attack of the Uhladon
  * The Spemin opened or corrupted the "Gate of the Gods" which opened the way to the Uhladon invasion.
  * The Lengk had some warning of the attack and turned their systems into bastion while they prepared an expedition to the Ybarra cluster
  * Spemin agents discovered the plan and sabotaged the cryo-genetic stock aboard the generation ships
  * The sabotage combined with the self-imposed isolation among the colonies in the cluster due to an absolute prohibition on the use of the "Star Gates" led to the eventual collapse of the colonies in this region of space.
  * The collapsed occurred over 100-300 years (standard) after the Lengk arrival in the cluster.
  * Immu's mission, along side other synthetics, was the preservation of the Lnegk's legacy until they were reunited with survivors of their civilization or a new advanced species discovered the ruins.



Dr. Leerry Pourrs concluded that even with Immu's help, it could take decades to reactivate and decipher the vast treasure trove of data left by the Lengk.


	91. ANN News: Wedding Album Scandal

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

May 19, 2197

**_Wedding Album Scandal_ **

By Joan Calder

 **MILGROM, BEKENSTIEN** – Scandal rocked the galactic entertainment industry when the Major Frauds division of the Milgrom Police Department (Bekenstein) uncovered that the heads of a major charity Wounded Warriors  (a charity for war veterans of the Reaper Invasion) absconded with over 150 million credits in donations that stemmed from the proceeds of the _Wedding Album_.  A  group of artist, led by Sheryl Stone recorded their live performances as part of the Lawson-Thompson reception party (see Lawson-Thompson Nuptials). They pledged 100% of the profits from the _Wedding Album_ to charities for veterans and their families.

The MPD launched an investigation of the charity based on an anonymous tip. The investigation discovered that the non-profit CEO (Alberto Ochoa) and CFO (Jan Mulderberg) not only stole the bulk of the profits from the album, but skimmed as much as 10% of the donations received over the past 9 years. Inspector Rebecca Wong estimated the total amount may exceed 500 million credits. Judge Karl Denton set the accused trial date for September of this year.


	92. Gorgon Intelligence Report

SAIO Document 1247A3- Clearance- Ultra 1

Subject: Analysis  of Captured Cerberus Warships

Classification: Cruiser

Length: 783 meters

Primary Armament: Spine Mounted Dual Mass Accelerator

Secondary Armament: Broadside- 16x Quad Accelerator Cannons, Variable Frequency GARDIAN Point Defense Network, 8 Advance Fighter Interceptors.

Protection: Advance Diamond Lattice Armor, Standard Kinetic Barriers plus backup Cyclonic barriers generators around key areas (propulsion, command, cargo bay).

Cargo Area/Launch Bays: Capacity for up to 12x Fighter/Interceptors or UT-47 Kodiak Shuttles.

Crew Complement: Unknown

Cyberwarfare Suite: Advance VI Matrix tied to Wide Spectrum Jammers,

 

# Analysis

**Armament**

The cruisers seized by Alliance Forces (see Operation Hammerfall: Out of Area Operations) revealed a series of advances over current and future Alliance designs. At 783 meters in length means it is 17 meters shorter than the first generation of Alliance Dreadnoughts (see Viability of "Pocket" Dreadnoughts).  While analyst suspected that it the ships were armed with hydrodynamic armament, an inspection revealed that the cruisers armament was derived from current technology. However tests of the main armament showed that it fired at 1.5x faster than other ships of its type. Its broadside quad arrangement fired at 2x the rate of Alliance side mounts. Extensive use of heat sinks mitigated the increased heat built up from the higher rate of fire from weapon suite. The GARDIAN point defense systems used a variable frequency system that allowed for a shift from ultraviolet to infrared frequencies. This expanded the networks envelope and increased its lethality. A small complement of fighter craft added an extra layer of defense.

**Protection**

Chemical and impact test on the ship's armor revealed an advanced version of Silaris type armor laced with diamond dust. This armor gave the alloy  greater protection against both impact damage and heat of direct energy weapons. The armor ablated in order to minimize the impact to material beneath it. Our engineers concluded that while this granted the ship greater protection from individual impacts, it made it vulnerable to sustained fire. Analysis of the ships kinetic barriers showed that the ship employed two sets of barriers, standard barriers for ship wide protection while cyclonic barriers protected key areas such as Command and Propulsion.

**Propulsion**

The ships came equipped with modified Tantalus core drives. The ship was not designed for stealth, but the modified element zero core allowed for greater acceleration/maneuverability and electromagnetic dispersal.

**Conclusion**

Cerberus engineers achieved a remarkable series of improvements over Alliance designs but sacrificed endurance while they quadrupled the cost per ton. Replicating the design would be prohibitively expensive although like the SSV Normandy SR-2 the ships can be repurposed for Alliance use and several of their advances can be integrated on both current designs and well as designs on the drawing boards.


	93. ANN News: the First Quarian Spectre

ANN News Desk on The Citadel

August 25, 2197

**The First Quarian Spectre**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** The Citadel Council inducted Zaena'Malon vas Zadok, the first quarian into the ranks of the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance or Spectres. Vas Zadok has a long record of accomplishments dating back to the Reaper Invasion where she led a team of Quarian Marines in the liberation of several prisoner camps on (See Raid on Cantuan) on the salarian colony of Rannadril. In one such raid  vas Zadok unit liberated 2200 civilians which the raiders escorted to safety through 35 km of occupied territory. After the war vas Zadok joined an elite response team from Czerka Arms which discovered Weyland-Yutani experiments in the colony of WY-557 in the Styx Theta Cluster (see Explosives Allegations Against W-Y) that led to the death of the colonist.

Vas Zadok induction into the Spectres broke a 10 year stretch of zero growth in the famed organization even though it suffered severe loses due to the Reaper Invasion. Anonymous sources close to the Council pointed the finger at Councilor Tevos. They claimed that she blocked all new appointments until the Council increased its support for an end to the Asari Civil War.

Commander Thompson-Ramos was the second inductee to the Spectres.


	94. ANN News: Ancient Synthetic Visits Citadel

_ANN News_ Desk on The Citadel

August 31, 2197

**Ancient Synthetic Visits Citadel**

By Tico Brie

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** Immu, the ancient synthetic found in the ruins of the Lengk civilization (see: Ancient Synthetic Found) arrived at the Citadel earlier today. Escorted by C-Sec and the head of of the expedition to the Ybarra Cluster (see: Pre-Prothean Culture Discovered) Dr. Pourrs, Immu met with members of the Citadel Council and other galactic dignitaries. Later thousands of curious onlookers flocked to meet the bipedal synthetic as it walked through the Presidium Commons and the Wards.

In interviews with the press, Immu, through its Geth translator, explained that the Lengk civilization came about after a galaxy wide empire collapsed. Said collapse  came about due to the use of weapons of mass destruction on multiple worlds and concluded with a bloody assault galactic capitol, led the survivors to rebuild a civilization similar to the current Citadel Council to rebuild and avoid future wars. It was this civilization that came to be known as Lengk, or "Agreement/Unity", in their ancient galactic tongue. It was also this civilization, in the midst of reconstruction, that fell during the event known as "The Great Culling". Immu had no record of the identity of the force(s) behind this event, but explained that the colonization of the Ybarra Cluster was launched in response to it but based on plans to continue galactic civilization in case of another galaxy war conflict.

The Citadel was the first stop in Immu's tour of key Council worlds, with the human colony of Bekenstein.


	95. Military Forces of the Citadel: Systems Alliance Marines

Excerpt from _Modern Galactic War_ by Paul Malthus, 3rd Edition , Made available for Extranet Scholastic Use by  _The Institute of War and Diplomacy,_ Vancouver Metroplex, North American Union, Earth, 2190 (1st Edition published by Banabar Books in 2184).

**Systems Alliance Marine Corps & Colonial Militia  
**

The Systems Alliance Marine Corps is a branch of the Systems Alliance Navy. They operate under a unified Alliance Military command similar to the armed forces of the Salarian Union (see Salarian Armed Forces).

**Alliance Marine Corps**

The original intention of Alliance Marine Corps was to support the Alliance Navy in these areas:

  * Carry space to ground assaults.
  * Provide security on-board navel vessels and installations.
  * Serve as planet-side garrison units for key human colonies.



Human planner's belief that whoever controlled space controlled the battlefield, relegated the Alliance Marine Corps to the role of a mop up and security force for the Navy. In addition, Earth's national governments  feared to give too much power to the nascent Alliance Military through the creation of a large land based force. Instead, the nations of Earth and their colonies would rely on local forces for ground side operations. The Battle of Shanxi seemed to prove that ground forces operating alone could not provide an effective defense for the colonies. However, the rapid human colonization of  the outer reaches of Council space (see: Attican Traverse/Skyllian Verge) led to an expansion of the Corps to serve the function of a "tripwire" force against possible enemy forces that would trigger a massive response by the Alliance Navy.

Subsequent engagements against larger irregular forces from the Terminus Systems proved that this was not always the case. On Elysium (see: Skyllian Blitz), the dogged defense by Alliance Marines plus local militia held off the enemy assault for hours. It bought time for Navy to deploy task forces to scene. On Torfan, entrenched enemy forces resisted weeks long orbital bombardment and had to be rooted out by persistent ground assaults, with heavy casualties on both sides.  And the Alliance abandoned multiple colony worlds to Cerberus/Reaper forces due to an inability of local military forces to stem the tide of the invaders.

Yet, the basic tactical structure of the Corps remained intact since it serve humanity well since its inception. Marine units deploy in all-arms aerospace mobile formations known as Combat Groups. These groups range in size from company to brigade light infantry formations (80 to 5000 marines per unit) transported to battle by gunships and shuttles piloted by Navy aviators (an archaic term for a Navy pilot) known as the Mud/Rock Navy flying UT-47 Kodiak shuttles and A-61 Mantis gunships. These craft provide fire and logistical support for ground units. These groups also deploy integrated armor  in the form of powerful combat rovers (such as the M35 Mako IFV and the M44- Hammerhead ARV), flocks of drones for reconnaissance,  man portable direct/indirect artillery and engineers. Their goal is to seize key assets from the enemy, block the movement of enemy forces and reinforce local friendly units.  Regiments and Divisions serve as administrative formations for combat groups under their command. Command attaches certain designations to units such as, _Expeditionary_ (a force deploying with the fleet), _Frontier_ (a forward deployed force), or _Garrison_ (a rearguard defensive formation) to a given unit. However, these are not formal designations but descriptive of their current unit's assignment.

**Colonial Militia**

These local forces tend to take the form of Colonial Militia, who range from small police forces to planetary armies. The quality and quantity of said forces depends on local resources. Their main focus is providing law enforcement and security to the citizens of the colony. Populous colonies with larger economies can field better armed and trained units with aerospace fighter support, orbital defense platforms and dedicated special police units for anti-terrorist/high threat work. Smaller colonies field units of lesser quality in both equipment and training. Some even sub-contract training and defense to private military contractors. Their deterrent factor against armed attack, such as raids by pirates or slavers varies as well. Despite their inconsistent make up, colonial militias have proven valuable in multiple occasions. For example, the colony of Zhu's Hope (Feros, Thesseus System, Attican Beta)  survived an attack by the Geth (see: Eden Prime War) in 2183 and another attack by Reaper (see: Reaper Invasion and Aftermath) forces 2186. Battle hardened colonial volunteers helped Allied forces retake Earth after it fell to the Reapers in March 6, 2186.


	96. ANN News: Bhumi-Laran Cold War Heats Up

_ANN News Now  
_

September 2, 2197

**Bhumi-Laran Cold War Heats Up**

by By Iris Dunnigan

 **CITADEL, THE PRESIDIUM-** Tensions between two colony worlds in the Kartikeya star cluster, a depleted star nursery in the Terminus systems, rose after news of the destruction of two ships in a nearby star system of Shivan, the _Canterbury_ and the _Donnager_. The colonies worlds of Bhumi and Lartan staked claims on rich resources of the asteroid belts in the nearby Shivan system. Bhumi , a garden world in Varaha System, Kartikeya Cluster  and Lartan a post-garden world in Turan System, Kartikeya Cluster were founded by second wave human colonist that sought to escape the jurisdiction of the Systems Alliance some twenty five years ago. Both colonies created substantive space forces to protect themselves from pirates and other criminal groups that inhabit the Terminus systems. Within a decade of colonization, both worlds faced significant atmospheric problems. Bhumi suffered from a 22% rise in sea levels due to rapid climate change while efforts to terraform Lartan were stalled due to a weak magnetosphere.

Then exploration of the nearby Shivan system revealed multiple resource rich asteroid belts. Both colonies laid claims on the systems, with Bhumi's efforts concentrated on the rich eezo and heavy metal planetoids in the inner belt with a base on the dwarf planet Demeter while Lartan's ice collectors work out of the dwarf planet 1560F on the outer belt. However, as more wildcatters entered the system followed by larger companies, the claims of both colonies crisscrossed. Soon after, both worlds established armed patrols and stationed significant militia forces in their respective zones.

The  _Canterbury_  was an inter-system transport registered to Komar-Trudeau Heavy Industries out of Demeter, while the _Donnager_ was a light cruiser on patrol in the system. The destruction of both vessels happened within a period of 72 hours. Both governments have confirmed the destruction of their respective vessels but have not released any other details about the incidents except for pointed accusations against each other.


	97. ANN News: Ancient Recording Awes Audiences

From: Alliance News Entertainment Desk

September 10, 2197

Ancient Song Awes Audiences

By Joan Calder

TAYSERI WARD,THE CITADEL- The asari singer Jiala Janios powerful performance of a recently translated song from the Lengk archives found in the Ybarra Cluster (see New Pre-Prothean Culture Discovered) brought the assembled audience to their feet. The 50,000 strong audience gave the performance a five minute standing ovation. The Larathos Intuition children's choir joined Janios in the audio visual performance that included holographic imagery extracted from the archives. The story of the Lengk unfolded through the recreation of the journey of an ancient solar barge as it flew past the former civilization's home worlds. The audience saw images of places, peoples and species extinct for over 400,000 years standard.

Jiala Janios will join Immu, the Lengk synthetic found in the ruins, in a tour across Citadel space.


	98. ANN News- Blood in the Streets of Colorado Springs

_ANN_ News Desk

From Alliance News HQ in Vancouver

September 12, 2197

**Blood in the Streets of Colorado Springs**

By Amita Quita

**VANCOUVER, EARTH** – Violent clashes between Neo-Nationalist and counter protesters left 11 dead and over 100 wounded in three way street battles that engulfed the city of Colorado Springs. The day long battle occurred in and around the grounds of the former Air Force Academy as well as several locations in downtown. The Neo-Nationalist gathered to celebrate the centennial of the Siege of the Academy. In September 12, 2097, a group of students allied with the American Sovereignty Movement launched a take over of the academy. The 15 day siege ended with a dawn raid by UNAS special forces on the academy grounds. They discovered evidence of a series of grizzly crimes that included torture, sexual assault of female students, and summary executions.  Since the end of the civil war it became a pilgrimage site for a small number of Neo-Nationalist.

During the summer local authorities noticed a spike Extranet chatter that indicated a larger than usual number of Neo-Nationalist and Anti-Alien leanings  groups would converge on the city. An equal or larger number of counter-protesters planned to interrupt the event. While the police executed an intricate plan to keep the two groups separate, the sounds of several loud explosions followed by gunfire disrupted their operation. This kicked of a battle between the two groups that spilled into the streets of the city. It took several hours for the the police, with reinforcements from Colorado State Police Troopers, to gain control of the situation.

The Chief of Colorado Springs Police Department, Marcy Daverou, announced over 300 arrest and an estimated 5 million credits in damage to several local landmarks. Other sources told ANN News that the number of combatants exceeded 2,000.


	99. ANN News: Civil War Engulfs Libertas

_ANN_  News Desk

From Alliance News HQ in Vancouver

September 15, 2197

**Civil War Engulfs Libertas**

By Iris Dunnigan

 **CAPITOL CITY OF PROGRESS, THEOCRACY OF LIBERTAS** : Violence erupted across the colony after an attempt against Lord Darcy, Lord Magistrate of the human colony world of Libertas, injured him and killed a dozen members of the colonies ruling elite. Johan Damacy, Darcy's twin brother and former leader of the colony (see [Cartoonist Tried in Absentia](https://ralfast.wordpress.com/2015/10/01/mass-effectaec-ann-news-cartoonist-tried-in-absentia/)), survived the attack and has taken temporary control of the government. Meanwhile a hitherto unknown group calling itself the Sons of Liberty claimed responsibility for the attack. Another group, the Martyr's of Megiddo, launched a pogrom in the city of Korhal against those deemed, "impure" in their eyes, according to a strict interpretation of Abrahamic law. _ANN_ does not have an estimate of casualties at the moment but the images from Korhal are graphic and include summary executions, torture of prisoners, demolition of homes, and other atrocities.

Other, as of yet unconfirmed, reports show that multiple mercenary companies have rushed to the colony in order to take advantage of the fighting. Among these corporations are Dawn Star Ltd, an amalgamation of survivors from Eclipse and Blue Suns operatives, Red Nova Security Consultants, a relative newcomer to the scene made up mostly of Alliance veterans, and  Tiburón Rojo  PMC out of Mexico City, Earth. The appearance of these and other mercenary units are sure to make a confusing situation even more chaotic.


	100. ANN News: Alliance Blockades Libertas

_ANN_  News Desk

From Alliance News Desk in New Arcturus Station

September 17, 2197

**Alliance Blockades Libertas**

By Lisa Grey Mathews

 **NEW ARCTURUS STATION, ARCTURUS STREAM -** Theauthorization to blockade the Sphinx system passed on a tight vote after a heated session of the Alliance's Parliament. The resolution called for the following:

  * A total arms embargo to the colony of Libertas backed by a blockade of the Sphinx system.
  * An immediate ceasefire and negotiations lead by Alliance negotiators with Citadel Council observers at hand.
  * Concurrent with the ceasefire the deployment of Alliance peacekeepers to the colony.
  * Evacuation of injured civilians off world and the establishment of care centers for the internally dispossessed population.
  * The cancellation and review of all contracts with Private Military Contractors.
  * The deployment of war zone forensic teams to investigate claims of war crimes and crimes against sentients.
  * Zero interference with humanitarian aid to the colony by any party.



However, the resolution does not authorize military action beyond enforcement of the blockade and prohibits the use of military force in the colony proper. Supporters of Prime Minister Hackett see the blockade as an essential step in stopping the the violence. This comment comes hours after the arrest of 33 members of the Neo-Terra party in a sting operation carried out by local governments on Earth, Luna, Mars, and Amaterasu. Among the charges are the sales of military grade equipment (weapon, weapon mods, explosives, communications equipment), human trafficking (conspiracy to smuggle volunteers into Libertas to fight alongside the Martyrs of Megiddo see: [Civil War Engulfs Libertas](https://ralfast.wordpress.com/2017/11/28/mass-effect-aec-ann-news-civil-war-engulfs-libertas/)), and money laundering.

The latest reports from the colony show that government forces control the capital and surrounding areas but little else. Fighting in the city of Khorhal continues with over tens of thousands of civilians attempting to flee the embattled city.


End file.
